


The Rose Family Files

by TheoldStone1000



Series: The Rose Family Files: The complete 160 Chapter Anthology [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Accusations, Alternate Timeline, Banquets, Drama, Godly Influence, Implied Deaths, NO character deaths, Past Tense, Plot, Politics, Summer Rose Never died in this timeline, Technology gone faulty, Turncoats from a Gentleman, Unexpected happenings, Unique Conceptions, Unpredictable Plot twists, pain and suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 60,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoldStone1000/pseuds/TheoldStone1000
Summary: My first and longest running writing Project, Please be nice, I put in a ton of effort to make it work, There will be twists and turns, even some side stories coming, but be ready for this
Series: The Rose Family Files: The complete 160 Chapter Anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812001
Kudos: 7





	1. an Esper in Remnant, A beginning of ESP.

**Author's Note:**

> Narrator: (What if Summer Rose never died? What if the Grimm were timid creatures? And what if team STRQ were disbanded 29 years ago instead of 22 years ago? And what if the fall of Beacon never happened! You decide the outcome from this chapter on.)  
> (Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name.  
> Note: All Human/Faunus names outside of the RWBY Franchise given are imaginatively inserted

It was a calm Summer day, Grass as green as Emeralds, The sky as brisk as an ocean, and the people of Remnant were enjoying themselves, Well for the most part, and you'll see why.

One day While Summer Rose and her red-hooded daughter Ruby were walking in Vale park. A Strange light flashed in the distance "Mom?" Ruby asked her Mother "What's that light up in the sky?" Puzzled by the strange Reverberating flash in the Blue sky.

"What in the 2000 blazes (Seriously) anyways, someone help meeeee!" A voice from the sky echoed out.

Suddenly a grizzled but notably swift Qrow Branwen swooped in and helped the falling male figure by catching him  
"Thank you my good sir." The still shaky man remarked to Qrow as he took his somewhat charred hat in his hand and pinched a small flame out before doffing it.  
"You're Welcome?" A confused Qrow said.

"Oh ho ho. Silly me, allow me to introduce myself" the now stable man said, "My full name is Alec J. Whitesworth, but you can just call me Mr. Whitesworth" the now unsteady footed Whitesworth said. The now frustrated Summer and Qrow started giving sour expressions to one another  
"I could have easily managed saving him you idiot" Summer started off  
"Hardy and cocky attitudes are what you most display nowadays" Qrow Darted back like a king snake killing it's prey

Mr. Whitesworth starts shaking his head in complete annoyance and shouts " Stoooooop!"

The two startled by the shout said "Woah! Calm down there"

"Sorry, I just can't stand it when two people fight. Especially a Lovely maiden and a gentleman" of course, he was Exaggerating it to make them feel good.  
The two of them made up and asked a couple of questions to Mr. Whitesworth

"How did you end up falling in the first place?" Summer Started.

"Where do you come from?" Qrow followed in vague excitement.

"My Inter dimensional travel system or IDTS for short and from another dimension of course" Whitesworth answered Simultaneously.

Summer and Qrow were so surprised that they even forgot their anger towards each other as a result.

"Then What dimension is this?" Qrow puzzled Whitesworth.

"Dimension 499: Psychrone and if you are wondering, The center of 1000 Unique Dimensions in an Eternal Pillar. I am from Dimension 500: Deltos Above your current Dimensional Space" Whitesworth Answered the now relaxed Qrow and calm Summer Qrow was so busy asking Questions that he forgot about his introduction "My name is Qrow Branwen and this is Summer Rose!"

"Nice to meet you both" Whitesworth ponders a moment, then sensed the Scared Ruby behind her Mother. "Ahem, who is this behind you Summer?" as Whitesworth peered over behind Summer

"Uh, I'm R-Ruby R-Rose" Ruby hesitated to speak  
"Are you this lovely Woman's Daughter?" Whitesworth asks in a Caring tone.

"Yes I am" a slowly Calmer Ruby says in reply

"Well. You are the Spitting image of your mother and somebody else I know." A very interested Whitesworth starts.

"Who else do i remind you of?" A puzzled Ruby asked

"A younger Harold 'Sentinel' Von-Senton!" A slowly happier reminiscing Whitesworth replies.

"It looks lovely! But you both are very lucky there wasn't anyone else around while you argued back there" a somehow relieved Whitesworth sighed  
Summer and Qrow both felt silly. As they were walking towards the silvery structure known as Beacon Academy, Ruby took her Scroll out and swiped the automated lock, as the door opened Whitesworth had a sense of someone walking with high metabolism

"Whoever I'm sensing is power walking their way over here!" Whitesworth had remarked.

Ozpin came to the doorway panting heavily "Did you two enjoy-" Ozpin stopped at the sight of both Qrow and Whitesworth.

"Salutations" Qrow says bowing slightly sarcastic

"Hello" Whitesworth said Collectively trying to act like a comet had passed by instead.

Ozpin started the conversation back up on a good note "Did anyone catch a glimpse of a falling object?" Ozpin quickly asked  
"Could have been a comet, Or even someone's dust cartridges" Qrow and Summer both say, trying to cover up what actually happened.

"Or Me falling from the sky" Whitesworth said Honestly "I may want to cover it up deep inside, but I am honest without Regards to results" Whitesworth added.

"You have 1 Brown eye and 1 Red eye" Ozpin remarked Fascinated by Whitesworth's Eyes.

"I was born a destined angel of judgement and I still stand after 2 Wars, Countless attempts on my life by other people and 118 Long years" a widely unmatched Whitesworth in both mind and experience said Seldomly.

"Well, tell you what. I'll give you a tour of Beacon" Ozpin offered putting a hand out. "Funny, I couldn't see any lights on the building" Whitesworth Jokes

"Good one" Says Ruby laughing

"Thank you thank you I'm here all night" Whitesworth said as if he was doing stand up comedy "But maybe later ok?" Whitesworth says.

"Hey!" A surprised and notably fast paced Yang remarked.

"That would be for horses young lady!" Whitesworth joked some more.

"Good one, say you might be the perfect guest for my next Comedy routine" (In Yang's corner at the end of the chapter) Yang added as Ozpin walked off. Suddenly Whitesworth could hear yelling in the distance. Even though it was coming from the other side of the Academy.

"Oh Blazes! Not again. Simply shouting won't get their attention" Whitesworth puzzled as he heard a Pipe organ playing right next to the commotion, then he got an idea. "Follow me!" Whitesworth ordered as the 5 of them ran over to the Commotion Whitesworth heard. "Watch and learn" as Whitesworth turned to a piece of calming sheet music and played a piece called "Dell of Vale" to calm them down.

"Good idea but, How did he know that would help" Yang thought to herself

"The power of calming music had the perfect tone to calm the two students" Whitesworth replied to the thought

"Are you a mind reader?" Ruby asked puzzled on a surprised Yang's behalf

"Something like that!" Whitesworth replied good winded

"Well well do we have any trouble?" a bothered Glynda Goodwitch asked.

"Not anymore madam" A far struck Whitesworth replied as quickly as he did. "Well then, good day" Goodwitch said as she walked off with the two students.  
"That went well now did it" Whitesworth sighed in relief.

"Let's go to the Dorm, it will School you when you see it" Yang joked "Thank you but, I was home schooled by my father, but yes let's go" Whitesworth said quickly changing the subject.

"A tough nut to crack" Yang thought to herself  
"Walnut to be precise young lady" Whitesworth said in a Well preserved tone. "My father taught me to play the Organ too as he used to own one himself" Whitesworth Enlightening the others.

"Impressive!" Summer and Qrow finally said

"Thank you, no person ever played better than I did" Acting as if he was the best in his class of only 10 students.  
"Here we are, Our room is just-"

"Beyond closed doors" Whitesworth anticipated as he cut Yang off.

"In a way, you've just summed it all up." A surprised Ruby said. As Yang this time grabbed her scroll and swiped the Automated lock on the dorm room door.

"Is every lock Automated" Whitesworth grunted.

"Yes" Ruby replied

"I've got a lot to comprehend about this place" Whitesworth said In a calmed down voice.

As the door opened, an Ornate looking room was revealed and 2 more girls were in the room here One was wearing Black clothes and had raven hair and a Bow on her head, the other had Icy white hair and a Snowflake patterned dress

"We're back!" Ruby said as crows started flying off in the distance

"Silence, Your friends are obviously busy with something right now" a Concerned Whitesworth said promptly.

"See! He seems to have the right idea." An equally Concerned Weiss joined in. "Whoever he is"

"Now now I was just Considering the atmosphere of the room.." Whitesworth responded

"It was very considerate to say the least" a pleased Blake followed

"Glad to hear it!" Whitesworth said in a calm composure.

"Where did you come from anyways?" Blake and Weiss asked.

"A neighbouring Dimension, as a matter of fact! I come from the dimension above this one in time space theory"

"Do you have a chart because none of us can understand this?" Everyone opposed.

"As a matter of fact I do" Whitesworth said as he pulled out a dimensional map that showed 1000 small individual areas and 1 big area around them. "This is where we are right now" Whiteswoth exclaimed as he stuck a blue pin into the previous hole he made." And this is where I came from" Whitesworth added as he stuck a red pin in the hole above the blue pin. Whitesworth removed both pins and took the map down.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" a very puzzled Whitesworth asked amongst Yang, Weiss and Blake.

"Weiss Schnee" Weiss said in a welcoming tone.

"Blake Belladonna" Blake followed in a warm tone.

"Yang Xiao-Long" Yang said snickering.

"Nice to meet you three" Whitesworth said with a calm tone As they met. A flock of nevermore flew overhead

"What is that now? Some Shagra?" Whitesworth said as he sensed the Nevermore overhead.

"Wrong! A flock of Nevermore" A battle ready Ruby said as she drew out her Scythe Crescent rose

"Hold on! I'm coming to help!" Whitesworth said as he pulled out his own Scythe/Glider. "Arrowscythe away!" The scythe unfolded into a glider and Whitesworth strapped in and proceeded to catch a gust of wind running until his feet lifted off. "Yaah! C.U.T.T.E.R. engines activate" Whitesworth said as he unhitched from his glider and 4 engines started propelling Whitesworth upwards as he folded Arrowscythe and took a swing towards a Nevermore and slashed it's wing, causing it to fall to the ground and die. The rest of the flock left the airspace "Okay, then what?" Whitesworth asked.

________________________________________________ End of the chapter jokes______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blake: Hey Ruby, how do you know you're feeling good.

Ruby: I don't know Blake, how?

Blake: When you start Purring. *Prr Prr*

Ruby: I'm pretty sure that you're the only one of us that Purrs? Being a cat Faunus and all? (The Truth and a very cute truth at that aww.)  
•

Summer: What does EYE stand for?

Qrow: No clue?

Summer: Even You Eat!

Qrow: good one (Didn't get it) 

________________________________________________ Yang's corner________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yang: Ever heard of the cat in the box beside me, it got sick but now she's Feline much better.

Whitesworth: Have you seen Blake?

Blake:Hmm hm Hmmn!

Whitesworth: Let me help you (Opens box)

Blake: *Breathes* You will pay dearly for that, *Hiss*  
%*#^#^%#!#% (Now that's a cat fight!)  
Yang: next time, I'll use a fish or a plush Kitten, out with the Yang (Faints)

Whitesworth: Bye now! Yang? 

________________________________________________ Ruby reviews _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ruby: Hello and welcome to Ruby reviews, it's revealed that in this chapter. Mr. Whitesworth fell from the sky at a velocity of 20 kpm (Knots per minute) as we all were indeed surprised (Some more than others) and as we got further into the story. We learn that Mr. Whitesworth is a good Pipe organ Player and a considerably good person Overall.

Summer: Ruby, isn't it time for class? Ruby: Coming! Well goodbye for now.


	2. Red like roses, Grim like fire and Black like Ravens. The mystery of STRQ Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name.

(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name.

Ch.2: Red like roses, Grim like fire and Black like Ravens. The mystery of STRQ Part 1

As if it were a common occurance around here (Which it wasn't) as if an Archfiend had burst through a barrier in space. My sensory had picked up an unknown energy signature darting towards me.

"Yaah" shouted the attacking person

"Time flow X!" Whitesworth chanted as time stood still and the figure stood still, He moved about 37 paces towards Beacon and unfroze time leaving the person dumbfounded and as he struck he said "Going my way?" Whitesworth slyly speaking as he Struck with Arrowscythe and revealed a Bastiff statue as he slashed the figure, causing utter conflict to flare up as the clang of Arrowscythe and the small Stone

"Dusty brush strike" he shouted as the scythe started to acknowledge independent movement  
Slash after slash and the opposition became a victim in seconds.

"Stop!" Said an angered Qrow

"Arrowscythe Stop" shouted Whitesworth as the scythe stopped it's strike and returned to Whitesworth at last  
"Explain why you attacked me?" A hard stricken Whitesworth in slow context

"Sorry! Force of habit nowadays" a startled Raven Branwen scared by Arrowscythe as the assault had stopped.

"The technology I used in Arrowscythe can protect me from threats and dangers I cannot sense. That's why I kept my ground and struck one slash after another. Even my power exceeds every form of mental and physical Strengths" a grizzled Whitesworth said out loud  
Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang quickly rushed out just as a new Arrival came into clear view.

"Qrow?" A now puzzled Raven asked "is that you?"

"Yes! It's me sis." A reassuring Qrow said as I stood by Confused, Ruby held a Photo of Team STRQ in all it's glory. Written on the back were the words "Photo taken 1984, a secret is Enclosed within. Thus kindly I scatter- Summer Rose "Well this is a suprise!" An overwhelmed Whitesworth said as he pulled a very similar photo from his pocket, Written on the back "Team RWBY the team of the century. Taken 2016. Nothing is a secret- Ruby Rose

"Both have the same Amount of people in them. Hmm ah-ha!" Whitesworth explained as he turned both pictures over and looked for any secrets in the 1984 time slot. Just managing to catch sight of an infant in Summer's arms.

"I found something in the 1984 photo!" The anxious Whitesworth said as the party of Qrow, Summer, Raven and Team RWBY rushed over. "You'll need this to see it" Handing a scope to each of the Present Party, Whitesworth pointed at the younger Summer in the Photo. Each noticing the Infant in her arms "We see it!" The rest of the party (Excluding Summer and Yang) said.

"The infant, is it Ruby from the time?" noticing the date was 10 years behind the actual date.

"Yes! Tai and I had married at the time and ever since, I haven't seen tai in 23 Years" said Summer Sentimentally, almost bursting into tears.

"Yes but. Let's go back to the dorm" Yang suggested sensitively before starting to cry into Ruby's cloak Later on as Whitesworth this time pulled out a Digital lock picking device to open the door

Whitesworth's POV starts here

I examined the picture even deeper as Qrow and Raven were talking behind me, I try the segment of a younger Qrow as I wrote the first thing I saw earlier in a notebook I took out of my pocket two minutes prior to the discovery. "Did you find anything significant yet?" Yang inturrupted my focus I shrugged it off with a simple "not yet and unless you want me to lose my lead on this mystery, I suggest you go talk to Raven for a while. you know, find out something to go with my lead Alright hm." Yang nodded and left towards her Uncle and Mother to see what she could find out.

But as I looked back down, "where in the?" I looked up at an observant Qrow. I couldn't help but ask about where the photo was taken?  
"The mountain Glenn!" He answered. I started to get a burning suspicion about what the Mountain Glenn had in terms of significance to the case, I kept puzzling on what possible help it would be? "I'll be taking a hike to the mountain Glenn alright" I called out to Ruby and Company. "Ok! But be careful!" They called back cautiously "I will!" Saying I would be back in an hour, then grabbing both the photo that was placed back down and my pen and notebook and heading out.

Later on I managed to reach the Glenn in 23 minutes minding the time crunch I was on, when I found the place I noticed a red marking in the stone it read "thus kindly I scatter." Hmm, I was 12 minutes into my search and I wrote down what I saw and went back to beacon with 24 minutes to spare. I reported back with the discovery only 3 things to go until I finished my casework and would summarize the results and make a conclusion. "Thus kindly I Scatter? Hmm." Still perplexed by my discovery "Summer, when did you carve this?" Summer had explained that she carved it exactly 23 years ago "Well well isn't this a coincidence" as I referenced the conversation we had outside. I wondered if we'd ever solve the mystery!

________________________________________________ The end of the chapter jokes_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yang: hey Whitesworth why does Blake snore loudly while she sleeps?

Whitesworth: Not a clue!

Yang: because she's actually Purring

Blake: What! *Rrrr* (Tactical Blake incoming!)

•

Whitesworth: Summer, Why do you write in red.

Summer: um?

Whitesworth: because you're all White

Weiss: Surprise! (Whitesworth Wakes up and runs outside.)

________________________________________________ Yang's corner________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yang: ok so last week was a terrible joke but who can blame me

Blake: I can *Hiss*

Yang: as you can see, I have two eggs and a glass eye why are they here?

Ruby: isn't that a snake

Snake: *Hiss* half heartedly bites Yang in the arm.

Yang: Hey ssstop it Mr. Snake *Thud*

Whitesworth: out with the Yang as she would say.

Blake: serves her right!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope You lot Are still enjoying this, if you are, remember to leave a kudo on my work, thank you and see you in the next chapter


	3. the Expert Sleuth and his crew, A difficult Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd Chapter, And this one's a Juicy one

(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name.

Ch.3: the Expert Sleuth and his crew, A difficult Understanding

Whitesworth's POV

As I examined the same rock, it didn't say "Thus kindly I scatter" in the picture instead it was blank, "hmm there's something Summer isn't telling me." I pondered as Raven Approached me, I turned around and asked her how Summer Carved "Thus Kindly I scatter" in the stone in the Photograph. She said that Summer was a very self conscious About that information. When I finished up the conversation, I said that would be enough to question Summer about why the Rock was blank in the picture, Raven told me to approach the problem with caution. "Summer!" I called, but no reply was given. In haste I called out again but there was still no response. I asked where Summer was "I don't know where she went?" As I finished, I went over to the Park where I fell from Deltose. Sure enough there she was

"Summer!" I said in an Arresting tone wondering why the rock at the Glenn was blank in the photo "time!" I asked what she said "The time of the photo was 2 hours before I carved Thus Kindly I Scatter in the rock" Summer said wiping a tear from her eye.

I started to approach her Carefully as I tried to comfort her. She drew her weapon Valiant Rose I was stunned by the blade at my neck and explained that I had no other option and that I would never tell anyone about my odd Method. "Shut up!" She darted towards me angrily, I proceeded to catch a breeze with Arrowscythe, as I started up 3 feet, "Get back here and fight!" As she slashed the left wing of the assembly. "What the?" I was dumbfounded as I noticed the rip and tried to ascend another 3 Feet but there was no use, "Summer! You don't understand it, I had no other option!" 

She proceeded to calm down seemingly then, "You lied, there could've been another option to use!" As I froze, I gave up trying to escape "Do to me what you wish." She did nothing to me, "Whitesworth! What are you doing?" I replied to her that I was admitting defeat as long as my method wasn't as effective as I remember it. We both strolled around the park, I sensed something in the distance, a man rushing towards me, "you'll pay for taking my wife" I was confused as I dodgedly kept ducking out of the way, "You must be Tai aren't you? Sorry for the confusion, I was just taking a friendly stroll with your wife in respect!" As I proceeded to step aside, he asked how I dodged all of his punches, "I'm psychic! A member of an ESP based society!" I outraged as I started strolling off in vain.

Everyone's POV

"He thinks I was trying to hit on Summer, not in my life would I hit on someone else's woman!" Whitesworth grunted as he continued his stroll to a nearby bench under an Elm tree "Whitesworth is it, I'm sorry for earlier" a sincere Taiyang Xiao Long said as he Apologized. "I forgive you, just don't jump to a conclusion alright" Whitesworth replied as forgiving as he could ever be. "Let's head back and greet the others" Summer suggested before we finished. "I'll meet you there!" Said a very dazed Whitesworth. As the couple walked into Beacon, Whitesworth looked up and moaned in relief as he looked up at an oddly visible Psycronian structure in the sky "Hmm? Why is the dimensional eternal stone pillar visible over Remnant?" With it being Said Whitesworth Teleported using Arrowscythe and Warped over to team RWBY's dorm Shrugging the pillar off and fulfilling his word "How did you find us?" The rest of team STRQ asked.

"Not really found but, I came across Whitesworth walking with Summer in the park." He explained as I warped in towards the entrance "He thought I was hitting on Summer! After dodging his every punch towards me, I took a stroll over to a nearby bench to cool off under the Elm tree behind me, we made up and I even caught sight of the rest of Psycrone tower overhead." Whitesworth telling the tale at a satisfying pace until being cut off. "Well then, I do recall that team STRQ is reunited after 29 years." Qrow remarked much to everyone's subtle surprise. "a Winning family reunion" I shouted upwards in uncontrollable excitement "Keep it down" a voice from upstairs said. "Sorry! But keep your voice UP there" Yang joked laughing "Why don't you come up here and say that!" A slightly more Familiar voice shouted "Hey! I know that voice. Harold! Is that you" Whitesworth called "Alec! Bring your friends and we can do a meet and greet" a Surprised Harold Von-Senton offered "Alright" an accepting Whitesworth said. "Who was that?" Everyone asked. "Harold 'Sentinel' Von-Senton of course!" Whitesworth answered.

Ruby's POV starts here

As Mr. Whitesworth leads us up to his friend's room, I was wondering how he would look, Creepy! Scary! Or Nice either way Yang was going to have to Apologize for her "Joke" after Whitesworth got to a door labeled "Von-Senton" he knocked on the door, A somewhat shorter Gentleman wearing a Sweater vest walked out. "Who are you?" I asked before Whitesworth shushed me and explained to us the situation was only to be a meet and greet.

Whitesworth's POV

As I was getting back to telling Mr. Von-Senton about my 2 week stay so far when I finished introducing everyone (And Yang apologized if he took any offence) I asked him how he got here. He said " I fell into an inter dimensional rift in time-space and somehow, I ended up here!" Well we were both surprised by how I got here at a slim chance. We shared old stories for hours on end (6-8 hours to be precise.) both Teams RWBY & STRQ were back downstairs already as I tried to help him get back to 1968 afterwards. I was successful in doing so as Harold gathered all his things and left.

So when I got back, Summer and Taiyang were the only people back at the dorm "What the! Where are the others?" I asked them but they didn't know where they were, so I looked out the window, only to come into sights with a Spawnshifter a mean, underhanded being that could put people under his influence "he Makes his victims admit defeat like there was nothing wrong with losing! I'm going out there to help!" Tai and Summer explained that I might fall under it's influence and lose. "My red eye isn't only a soul drawing weapon but a powerful Psycronian barrier. I'll be fine!" Tai was intrigued by my power, but Summer was still too uneasy about it. "I know what I'm doing now stay away from the window! Until everything is sorted our don't go near it alright." The now Hiding Tai and Summer had a good feeling about me winning Battle reigned and the repairs I made for Arrowscythe were the only things I could rely on.

I swooped in holding a Bloodsteel blade (Iron + titanium + blood) I start slashing but I miss all but 4 times, it turned around only to get a slash out at the giant demon's weakness (It's eye) then I cast 2 runic Black circles "Dark sealing arts of the Black circle!" I shouted as Beams of black start compressing the beast until it disappears. Everyone under it's influence quickly threw off the white robes and ran back to Beacon relieved by such emotion that they made it a free day for every student and Professor at the school, I flew over Beacon to see what I could.

End of the Chapter Jokes ________________________________________________

Summer: Hey Qrow! 

Qrow: *Sigh* What! 

Summer: Why are there flocks of crows?

Qrow: Why are there?

Summer: Because they are just a bunch of Qrows

Qrow: how long did it take to think of that one (Woah I heard of terrible, but that was harsh!)

•   
Blake: What's Black, Yellow and Red all over

Yang: I don't know?

Blake: A cat mauling you, this is for week 1!  
%**%+%^%*#%

Yang: I'm sore already, I don't want to offend you anymore, and I'm sorry

Blake: Apology accepted (Hugs yang and starts Purring, how cute!)

________________________________________________ Weiss' corner (Because I needed to!)

Weiss: the properties of Dust are endless and expanding, it can be used in Ammo, melee attacks and even Power cells, My father runs the Dust company back in Atlas, Hope this will help with all your Dust uses and Needs, Bye.

________________________________________________ Whitesworth's reference table

The Eagle eye. Theoldstone1000 mentioned this topic while that nasty Spawnshifter had everyone under It's influence, and it is true that I look just like an eagle overhead due to Arrowscythe looking like a bird while in glider mode, even more so while I'm strapped in.

The air quotes. You will start seeing a lot of these "Air quotes" like the one I just did in much of the next 3-5 chapters, Theoldstone1000 promises  
The name of this Fanfiction

Theoldstone1000's POV

I know how you want to know why I chose the name, well. I thought to make this fanfic public to RT to reference for the rest of RWBY and even drag on to another couple of Volumes or even a sequel, but for now. Hope you Like, Rate and Review.


	4. Arrowscythe, attacks the brain part 1/3: Merrowither infestation.

(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name.  
Ch.4: Arrowscythe, attacks the brain part 1/3: Merrowither infestation.

Hagras' POV

I always look upon every single Dimension, every inch of it, I wonder how Whitesworth is doing?

Whitesworth's POV

"So I announced to the crowd "from the time you first see it, to the time your souls leave it, the world was always there for you" I intrigued the rest of the crowd" I shared while the day was still free, little did I sense a Merrowither in the Park seeping energy from innocents in vain then rapidly multiplying and following the innocent people "Merrowithers, don't those only spawn in Caves?" The rest of the teams looked out the window and saw the geists following the people who were slowly weakening to their knees.

"We must stop those geists!, they hate light, I'll glide above on Arrowscythe so I don't lose life force." I Took Action as We split up in search of the Merrowither cave, kill the population of Merrowithers wandering the area and... "Summer! Since you seem to be unaffected by this, I need you to evacuate the area and help the fallen, barely conscious people back into Beacon quickly, as soon as I give the ok everyone but the weak can get back outside and enjoy themselves.

" After we made the plan, we divided into 3 Groups and scattered to our areas and did our jobs which took 3-ish hours to complete. About 4 hours later. As every single weak soul was revived to their regular metabolism, I was again praised. "It's all thanks to both teams RWBY and STRQ for helping me out today" I said covering up the fact of a Merrowither infestation and that I knew what they were.

End of the chapter Jokes  
________________________________________________  
Weiss: What club does a Snowman go to?

Ruby:Not a clue, the avalanche?

Weiss: no! The Ice-Ice Baby (Snickering)

Ruby: I don't get it  
• 

Taiyang: How does a bean jump

Raven: no clue.

Taiyang: On a Grainpoline! (Tai laughs his butt off at his bad joke)

Raven: Boring! 

Yang's Corner ________________________________________________ 

Yang: the weather is quite SMASHING isn't it?

Weiss: Stop that!

Blake: We just visited because you "invited" us

Ruby: Yeah!

Yang: all rise for the mother of all hail storms (Styrofoam balls start falling out of nowhere)

Ruby: Well. You certainly had us fooled?

Yang: wait for it (Presses a red button)(styrofoam starts flying from backstage while a snow machine starts to blow, lowering the temperature to -23 degrees)

Everyone but Blake: it's f-f-freezing in h-here

Blake: how did you know I was born in the winter?! *Prr*

Yang: well uhhhh. Out w-with the Yang, we can go outside if you want, it's freezing in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: yes I know that was a short chapter but I was on a time crunch at the time, remember that I will have another long chapter later on so bye. Merrowithers are Shagra btw


	5. Arrowscythe, attacks the brain part 2/3: Haxorz of manifestation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part of the very second multipart chapter(s), This is a Nod to what Whitesworth will do when he Shuts down Arrowscythe for good, Enjoy.

(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name.  
Ch.5: Arrowscythe, attacks the brain part 2/3: Haxorz of manifestation.

Whitesworth's POV

While it was reverberating, Arrowscythe started to tap into my brain and slowly taking over "Whitesworth is now my host in which I talk using him as my marionette." "Get away from me! Now! Aaaagh"...

Summer's POV

As we fled from the dorm, I knew the one weak spot he had, the phrase "Arrowscythe deactivate!" But the response was nothing at all 'You must snap like I did to Deactivate Arrowscythe, amplify it and that will ..." Whitesworth's mind faded in need of a rest for a while, Qrow told me to hold my middle and ring fingers to my thumb and apply brief pressure then release causing the same sound wave that Whitesworth produced in an encounter with Raven to stop it for him. "Attack the unidentifieds" Arrowscythe (Whitesworth) said as it headed towards the park, I quickly followed behind him "Begin recording now!" Whitesworth said after his rest I took my Scroll out and recorded the noise "*Tnk Tnk Tnk* Arrowscythe Deactivate!" Arrowscythe started to remove itself from control of Whitesworth and before soon, he was free to speak aloud and disabled Arrowscythe's Mental control module and it went back to being a regular weapon at last.

Whitesworth's POV

I regained full control and lost balance, though Summer graciously offered to help me, I said I'll be fine and that I'd only need a couple of seconds to regain my balance, she carried me anyways (I didn't complain) well when I finally regained my balance (Which took took just about 3 hours, so I was way off.) "I'm glad you managed to stop the Scythe in time, your body would have killed innocent people"Qrow said, I explained that I took the lives of 1000 non-Hesitant anti-Whitesworth protesters and that I wasn't proud of it at all, "That was the past."

Yang's POV

"And it would've repeated itself" Whitesworth said as I approached him in a calm fashion "to go through such uncontainable emotions as hate and lust at the very same moment you feared that you'll have an uneasy life, is just as I explained earlier." All of us were shocked by this and tried our best to help cope with Whitesworth, but nothing helped.

Whitesworth's POV

I gestured to give me some space, I needed to go outside for fresh air, I didn't use Arrowscythe but the same C.U.T.T.E.R. pack I used to fly over Beacon and oversaw that everything was alright, but I forgot to give the others Arrowscythe's Failsafe code, Just then, I heard someone scream, I got a Transmission from Ruby "Whitesworth is everything alright?" I explained that I heard a distressed scream, "Alright We're on our way" the Transmission ended, I flew over to where the trouble was, and to my surprise Arrowscythe had taken over a woman's body.

End of the chapter Jokes _______________________________________________

Yang: Blake why are you dressed like a boat?

Blake: What am I (Starts purring into the water and kicking through the water, staying above the water Ironically)

Yang: Nothing comes to mind? No I've got nothing.

Blake: The S.S. Bobcat (it's the script, don't judge me)

Yang: How are you above water in a cardboard Boat suit

• 

Yang: why are there salt water and fresh water oceans

Blake: No clue?

Yang: So they can season their fish food (Ba dum tssh drum kit sounds)

________________________________________________ How to catnap with Blake

Blake: much of you may be wondering how I get to sleep, well first I fix myself a delicious sardine sandwich and a glass of warm milk before heading back to the bedroom then I climb into my nice, warm electric blanket in my bed and shroud myself with it *Catlike Yawn* and I sleep like a kitten, Good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: this was supposed to go at the beginning of the series but now's a good enough time already: This is only my personal spinoff story but I need you to link this story to Rooster Teeth (Rooster and wind-up chattering teeth) if you didn't already know that (Wishing was probably hell for you but next up to help is Weiss (Ironically) the ice queen knows how to really use Myrtenaster to it's full potential, Until Next time on "The Rose family files" see you in part 3.


	6. Arrowscythe, attacks the brain part 3/3: Kindered innocents

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name.  
Ch.6: Arrowscythe, attacks the brain part 3/3: Kindered innocents.

Just as I'd witnessed, the woman had attacked team RWBY and seperated from their positions and as soon as I could I revised a strategy "Ruby! You and Yang will confuse Arrowscythe I mean whoever Arrowscythe is controlling and Blake! You me and Weiss will weaken Arrowsythe's Resolute and shut it down! You got it?", "Got it!" Team RWBY Split up into the assigned positions. "Blake, Weiss! You ready to go?" "Ready!" So Ruby shone a bright light into the Woman's eyes to impair Arrowscythe's Sensors and confuse it, While Yang had the idea to Draw Arrowscythe towards me. "Are you sure this'll work Yang", "Yes I am, Oh help me, I'm so innocent!" The others, giggled but Continued to "impair" the sensors and draw Arrowscythe "Weiss! You ready for operation: Emergency Shutdown" Weiss nodded as we started the Failsafe code "Follow my lead!" She nodded again as we started clapping in perfect Sync. *Clip Clap...clap clap clap* "Arrowscythe! Emergency shutdown Activate!!!" Arrowscythe froze and removed it's entire brain control module from the lady and I told her "Don't worry, I'll walk you to a bench so that you can sit down for 2 hours, okay!" She nodded as I walked over to Team RWBY

"a valiant and clever job was done, thank you all!" I remarked as I patted them one by one on the back, only to get a small brush on the face from Yang. "Ok but restyle that long hair next time." I said Playfully only to get a bump on the Shoulder by Weiss and a blank stare from Blake, I couldn't help but say thank you too this time petting Blake's head *Prr Prr Prr Prr* I was hearing the sound of Blake's purring for about an hour before she just stopped and climbed into bed (Look at the "How to catnap with Blake" Skit in Chapter 5) and feeling tired myself, I sat on a rocking chair in front of the window and covered up as Weiss, Yang and Ruby were taking turns in the Washcloset I knew it would be an entire 100 Minutes (1hour and 40 minutes to be precise) and before I knew it, the shower ran on and off 3 times, ignoring it I looked up over the sky thinking about the Mystery behind team STRQ and why they disbanded in the first place. I took of my Monocle and stuck it into my pocket and set my pocket watch, or at least I tried to before asking Yang to help guide my hand to the side table, Risking looking over to Yang's Figure, but putting my scarf over my eye using my free hand to do so instead, now that was smart.

an hour later I felt a hand brush over top of my head, it was Blake sleep walking, I pinched Blake's hand and she jolted awake, "What was that for?" She whispered, I explained that she started sleep walking, only to have her fall back to sleep on my rocker, applying enough uncentered weight for me to grab my cane and wedge it into the rocker only to cause a loud enough ruckus to hold a yelp back before waking Ruby and the others up, "Sorry for the rude awakening girls." As it turns out they had dealt with this very same problem a week ago too, we settled up and went back to bed and rocker as I was used to sitting up sleeping in a wooden rocker set in front of natural light (The window at night or a fireplace) "Good night! Finally".

End of the Chapter jokes ________________________________________________

Weiss: ok ok What do you see in the dark?

Whitesworth: Nothing?

Weiss: Oh your good!

Whitesworth: then again, who cares what you see in the dark (Laughing at Weiss' Joke at last")  
• 

Blake: Why are you dressed up like a taxi?

Yang: what ever do you mean (mock Confusion)

Blake: Yang! Your top is checkered and you have a tattoo on your left cheek that says "taxi cab"

Yang: oh I am on a roll (*Ba-Dum tsss*)


	7. Whitesworth's sick day. A warrior's Arc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is a different approach... enjoy

(Actions or comments)

Theoldstone1000:Ruby! Do the honours of the disclaimer this time, my voice is a bit rusty at the moment

Ruby:neither I or Theoldstone1000 own RWBY or any of it's characters, Theoldstone1000 owns Whitesworth as his own name.

Theoldstone1000: thank you *Cough* this will be short but sweet *Cough cough cough* (Faints)

Ruby: Chapter 7: Whitesworth's sick day. A warrior's Arc. Enjoy!

Whitesworth's POV

While I was feeling tired (refer to chapter 6 in a new page on whatever mobile device or computer) I was almost farsely driven to a splitting headache at the same time, so I fixed a medicinal blend of Bergamot and cananga petals for aromatherapy and a mix of Mint essence in Sparkling water (At least they had a sparkling water brewery and mint leaves.) and placed each of the remedies on the surprisingly thick bookshelf, Sipping the mint soda and inhaling the somewhat dry scent to ease my pain and have a medicine to take once per hour for 36 hours, I was moaning so loudly even the dorm accross the hall could hear it.  
"I don't need any help getting better" I moaned as someone was at the door, "Who is it? Ughmm" I asked "Jaune Arc!" Clearly, he seemed to recognize me, "Coming! Ghmmn" I grunted as I answered the door.

"Aren't you that Whitesworth fellow?" Jaune asked.  
"Yes but. Ughmm now's not the time for talking young man, I've got a terrible headache, maybe tomorrow?"  
"Okay but try not to make so much noise okay?" He said.  
"I won't bother you anymore" I said as he grinned and left back over to his dorm, 24 hours, 4 glasses of the Mint soda and 3 matches later.  
I still had a slight headache but I was An hour from recovery and only to hear another knock on the door, "I Suppose it's that Jaune Arc again, Coming!" I answered while Team RWBY looked over at me like a glare from Hearing me.  
"Hello Whitesworth!" A giddy Jaune said.

"Good day! Sorry about yesterday. Come in, Come in" I said feeling much better and more welcoming than the other day.  
"Hey Jaune, I see you met Mr. Whitesworth." Ruby said  
"The guy was moaning so loudly that we were all annoyed by it" Jaune complained in my direction.  
"Would you excuse me a moment please" I said as I rushed over to my fresh mint soda and sipped the rest of it down and sniffed the last of the added Adrienne blossom before blowing it all out.

"Sorry, I had to take a last sip of my Mint soda and refresh my senses with the mix of Cananga, Bergamot and Adrienne blossom petals." I said feeling much better "Okay, well why not invite us over later since team STRQ is active again, slide the invites under the door so we can visit."  
"Albeit, we will start writing the invites for next week if you're free next Saturday, are you fine with that?" I stated.  
Jaune Nodded and left, waving behind him. We started to write out our Invitations and when Ruby got to the finished invites, she wrote. To: Team JNPR  
From: Whitesworth and Team RWBY  
I slid them under the door the following Friday night of next week, like a secret Santa even though it was only a week before Christmas.

Unknown POV

I knew my target resided here, I was once a member of the Shinigami tribe's Shadow court and only his friends could tell Whitesworth about me so I snared the four sleeping girls, tied them up then erased their memory of me (or so I thought) barging in and left with the ignition of a Knockout gas charge and vanished into midair.

________________________________________________ End of the chapter consentional

Weiss: I don't remember anything but I'm feeling feint about the event  
• 

Yang: I can't remember what happened but I do know that whoever did it was quick

Whitesworth: I wasn't in the room but the "guy" could have been of the Shinigami tribe because such speed fits the description, find out what happened? In Chapter 8 to find the full story

Ruby: Woo!, Wait why did I just woo?

Blake: My memory is just fine.

Whitesworth: Really! How?

Blake: I set up a decoy in the room, I tend to sneak out and do night watches every now and then. A ninja was here.

Whitesworth: now that is definitely a Shinigami ninja alright, see you next chapter.


	8. The Shinigami Tribe: Rhehex strikes again

(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name.  
Chapter 8: The Shinigami Tribe: Rhehex strikes again.

Whitesworth's POV  
I went to get Ozpin for help but his office was locked (that's when I decided to look in through the doorway, again I used my lock picking device and took a brief look before closing it back up) "Hmm I wonder where that man is?" I searched all over Beacon and I still couldn't find him, so I used Dark arts of restoration on Team RWBY to give them a quicker recovery time, it was about 1 hour until the scheduled Night out with Teams RWBY and JNPR, I headed back to the dorm and changed into my Usual black overcoat and brown undercoat and slipped my neckerchief under the neck of my coat, finally My newly repaired Signature black Topper. As Team JNPR started knocking loudly "Coming!" Now Hyde acting! I snapped as the lock became undone at command I opened the door only to see all four members "You wouldn't happen to be Whitesworth? Would you" Nora Valkyrie asked puzzling over my appearance "yes! If your puzzling over me wasn't obvious enough" I replied opposing her at a manner of speaking, "I'll break your legs!" She ambitiously cried out, "Only in battle you Undreaded non passifistic fool!" I said hinting over battle toned insults, "Your going down" I grabbed her arm then teleported Nora and myself to a battlefield, "Over my old, Broken corpse" I uttered in a bone chilling voice "Gravity corpse Ghost!" I shouted while frozen Brook Geist spirits started Attacking and freezing Nora in her tracks as we teleported back, Team JNPR was surprised at the result. "What, never seen a person "Frozen in fear" before?" I Asked cockily , they were still Speechless, "Never threaten an ESP member of the Human race, Ever!" I said as I lit a match over the ice "Dark arts of hellfire sprint" I shouted as the fire turned black and melted the ice quicker, I blew out the fire as Nora Thawed out completely and the water evaporated around her, "ESP's always take their opponent down" I darted quickly calming down, "I give! You win" Nora said frightened, "She does know I finished the quarrel right?" I asked puzzling over the sulking Nora "What, you never seen ghosts before?" I asked still puzzling, "Ugh, Calm down, the spirits are gone!" I grumbled, she sighed in relief and apologized for earlier and we made up.

Rhehex's POV  
I knew Whitesworth would find a way to best my ability in many possible ways, so I will try this trick, Wahahahahaaa!

Yang's POV  
We got back from class to find Team JNPR and Whitesworth waiting for us "Ready to go everyone" I asked exciting the crowd Nora was Especially excited about the invitation "Yeah! Out on the town (City) at night in nice cars!" I glared at Whitesworth, he said he never wrote anything about cars in the invite.

Whitesworth's POV  
I clarified that we would be winding back tonight and that we would be like regular people for the whole night "Without weapons" as I finished up my clarification, we left to Downtown Vale and started our normal evening on a good note, eating at a Restaurant that served good food, we went to an arcade and played games (Except me up until Nora lost one of the games) I played and gave my tickets to Nora to be kind. Yang unfortunately broke a game in the arcade "sooo, how much is that going to cost?" I ended up paying $1500 for the game's repair cost and/or replacement (She destroyed it!) I was lucky that I had $6900 to spare "Hmm!" And we went to a Movie (Synical idols, the theatrical release) I was Surprised at the quality of the movie in general, we finally went to a late Night party at a place called "Grey's public bar" (The others stayed behind) I walked in only to once again Spot Qrow at the Counter, Drinking a Glass of Rye "I never thought you'd be here?" I said to the Drunk Qrow, "Whitesworth?" He said Surprised at the wavering image of my face, "Why are you here?" He added, I explained that i didn't exactly expect him. "Ahem! You going to have anyting?" (This bartender talks like a New Yorker so Bare with me) i ordered something non-alcoholic so I got a Citric Cavalcade surprise and sat down, I tipped the bartender 20 dollars "Here you go my kind sir" I said mildly.

Blake's POV  
We had to go in to warm up, I waved over to Whitesworth and we walked over to him "Ah! Why are you in here? How are you in here, Bahh never mind take a seat and I'll explain later" he stated both surprised and anxious, He ordered us non-Alcoholic beverages to keep us from passing out or vomiting everywhere, so that was smart, after an hour I asked Whitesworth why he was so Concerned about us. "Alright ALRIGHT sorry *Clearing throat noises* you remind me so much of my Victorian past as a Gentleman that I was blinded by my past, I'm sorry" he explained as a tear ran down his closed eye and down his cheek, I watched him stand strong as he wept, I also knew how he felt as my years in the White Fang made me feel good up until the day They lost their minds, demanding money and such.

Whitesworth's POV  
When I finished weeping very little (I mean I lost focus of what we were doing) I insisted we go somewhere else for a good time, I spotted a late night Dance club called "Whimsey disco palace" we went in without hesitation and started showing everyone "What makes us tick" so to speak, I started a Kick step followed by a Rolling step (Spinning idly and Stepping firmly each time I was about to slip) I was ripping it up until I pulled a muscle and had to Sit down for the rest for the time being, as I watched Team RWBY do various Synchronized dance routines, I looked over my shoulder only to see a man walk off with my cane (Also a Bastiff rapier that unfolds into a Longsword) I managed to catch the thief in the act "That's my cane so give it back or I'll take your soul, Literally!" I shouted at the thief, only to get a no, now I was furious, "You give me no other option, Say hades because your soul is mine" I said as I removed my monocle and closed my brown eye and opened my red eye, the man felt chills as he started feeling his energy going dead, the now unconscious man lay downwards on the floor, "Let that be a lesson to anyone who dare cross my path again!" I said in an almost eccentric voice as I grabbed my cane, "this one is fine, he's only out cold" I continued as Ruby approached me, "I did what was necesary, I unleashed my scourging red eye" I said to her as she dropped to her knees and started pounding my leg at eye level to my knee, "he isn't dead! He's only unconscious due to my threshold!" I said as I reached down to move her hand away, "now you know my secret ability: the Reaper's eye" I said putting my Monocle back over my eye and walking over to where I was before the incident happened, Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren walked over, "I suggest you move back!" I said in pain while a dark aura formed around me and caused an expulsion of soul energy to become emerged in my aura and quickly burned up as my energy level returned to normal as suddenly as it flared up, " The Reaper's Eye, it's my red eye's cause and the near death of someone is the effect of it all" I explained as I calmed down "it happens whenever someone infuriates me! It was my eye that caused the deaths of 1000s in my days! I was possessed by an evil spirit! A demon! A wraith!" I started again as I needed to breathe, I left outside and tried to calm myself down, I was close to losing consciousness as I started quickly hyperventilating, I grabbed hold of my blood sugar medication and a prescription inhaler, I proceeded to taking it and puffing my inhaler, I finished as Ruby came out and saw what I was doing And gasped "This isn't what it looks like, they're prescribed to me!" She glared over at me but to my surprise she smiled at me, "I understand now!" She said as I stuck my hand up, "No, you don't understand everything, my rage gives me a difficulty breathing and with my blood boiling my blood sugar rises, that's why I have these to help me" I said starting to feel bad, "Now I understand why you acted" Ruby said as I needed to say something "You know now why I had to conceal it" I had to get somewhere but it's not important, I went back in and told everyone why I needed time outside and that it was best that we get back to Beacon.

Back at beacon, Ruby's POV  
As we got back to the dorm, I explained to everyone on the team that I had not only learned a lot about why Whitesworth was stressed lately, it was his sinister possession with his "skeletons in the closet" but I also learned how Whitesworth was able to stay so calm, "I admit I was a bit hasty, but look on the bright side, at least we had SOME fun right?" I explained lamely as a disappointed Whitesworth walked over "I am a bit disappointed but not at you but."

Whitesworth's POV  
Suddenly a Shinigami ninja stormed through here and started calling us outside of Beacon to fight, "Ok! Hit them where they'd least expect it, Weiss! Help Blake fight the North Quadron and Ruby, Yang and I will fight the rest! Alright" We made the conclusion set in stone, I took South, Yang took West and Ruby took East, I took out the South Quadron using "Bastiff Canestrom" my fencing cane/Rapier/Longsword, I killed off the Shinigami in the South, Yang tried with all her might but failed to land a hit before noticing a piece of her golden Locks on the ground where a Shinigami Bladesmith stood holding Stiff 10 Ft, Soul iron swords in his four occupied hands while having 100 free limbs, Yang's Semblance kicked in as her Violet eyes turned Crimson in color, she punched using Ember Celica but ended up on the ground in seconds laying close to defeat, But still mad over the loss of some of her hair, I stood in and helped her using Bastiff Canestrom drawn out in the form of a Longsword as I struck so quickly that it matched the speed of Ruby's Semblance but in each hit cut off 1 of it's arms at a time and then the Bladesmith's head as I needed to "these ones cannot be hit close range. we finished and assisted Ruby as a Shinigami knight attacked one pierce after another as Ruby materallized into red rose petals and struck the knight so hard that it broke into 20 pieces and died, Weiss killed 1/2 of the North Quadron and Blake took care of the others until Archduke Priceus killed Rhehex with his lance' the grizzled Archduke thanked us and went back to Rhetos in a hurry, I couldn't explain myself or how I knew how the Shinigami were going to attack.

________________________________________________ End of the Chapter Jokes

Weiss: Why do you glow with fire

Yang: My Semblance?

Weiss: Because you Burn Baby Burn.

Yang: That wasn't funny even for me

• 

Blake: What makes me different from regular cats

Ruby: I don't have any idea.

Blake: I talk and meow, I'm the Purrfect companion for you! Boo yah!

Ruby: Are you sure Yang didn't "rub off on you"?

Blake: I'm sure :3

________________________________________________ Yang's Corner (Because you must be bored of lectures)  
Yang: Anyone Miss me

• Crickets chirping*

Yang: oh Yang it! I thought you missed me?

Ruby: Just get on with it *Encouraging scream*

Yang: Oh yeah! What do you call a 3 legged stool

Ruby, Weiss and Whitesworth: We don't know!

Yang: A knee stool *Laughing backstage*

Ruby: Good one!

Weiss: You have really been practicing!

Whitesworth: Oh hohohohoho good show

Blake: *Springs from the same Box from week 1* Hey Yang!, This is better than when you Stuffed me in the box, Now I have a Trampoline under the stage and the box has just 4 sides now ~Nyaah~ (I never agreed to this!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I admit that I had it so that Yang's Semblance have no affect on the Shinigami Because they're Spirits and meet her match, but I made her helplessness last for a short time and I'm so sorry for that but I had to make Yang lose some hope for that time, the next chapter is better, Promise.


	9. the whole truth: Whitesworth tells of his travels, A Christmas at Beacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but the chapter was written just short of Christmas, just a reminder, I do have all 40 chapters, the first 5 were a premier day special and now, 1 chapter a day for suspense sake
> 
> A/N: (at the time) Merry Christmas everyone, I want you to know that I love this series that even if you guys grow bored I will still post these chapters on a personal basis.

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name.

Weiss' POV

With Whitesworth around, we started to learn from him and about ourselves so he could feel good about it and he comes to our help whenever we need him, he doesn't mind hoisting himself higher to reach a high place.

Ruby's POV

He Mentioned that he hated big dogs and disobedience in small dogs, but he didn't mind Zwei around so much as Zwei was trained on one hand, and he relaxed on his rocker as he sipped hot chocolate at every moment he could.

Blake's POV

sure Whitesworth can be a dramatic person and a perfectionist but he's also kind-hearted and pleasant and some emphasis on Overall pleasant.

Yang's POV

Boy that man is good, he's the perfect combination of Funny, Strictly dashing and Amazingly talented so yeah he's a overall good person so I agree with Blake Completely

Everyone's POV

"Merry Christmas!" Whitesworth said. "Thanks for the gifts" Teams RWBY and JNPR said with glee "I've got some good news, Team STRQ is at the Ground Floor entrance, would you like to go down and greet them?" Whitesworth asked the other 8 party "Yes!" Ruby, Yang, and Team JNPR said with glee however Weiss and Blake felt a bit out of place about it "Are you Alright girls?" Whitesworth asked Blake and Weiss "A bit uneasy because of my Faunus ears" Blake said, "What if it's like any other Faunus' Christmas where we're treated differently?" Blake added. "Oh Hogwash, I'll make sure you have a Happy Holiday too!" Whitesworth replied. "Well being a heiress, Maybe you could help me through the holidays?" Weiss Asked. "Why of course I'll help you spend the holidays normally!" Whitesworth said as he pulled a charm out of his pocket, "Here! You need it more than I do today!" Whitesworth said as Weiss did up the charm like a Necklace.

Whitesworth's POV

"And anyhow My friends James, Jenkins, Harold and Pierre will be there to help with the drinks and food Plus, The whole School will be down in the Gymnasium doing their parts to get Ready for the Feast!" Whitesworth added. And not long before we arrived on the Main floor, I heard Summer's Voice "Where are they, I was expecting Ruby down to greet me!" She said. "And here you will!" I shouted through the elevator door as we got down, Summer was so delighted to see Ruby and Tai felt equally delighted towards Yang, "Don't worry Weiss, Blake! I've set plans for you to make calls to your Relatives and wish them a Happy holiday all expense paid by yours truly me!" Weiss Hugged me tightly while Blake Ironically Nuzzled me with her soft hair touching my head, I broke up the sentiments and said they could make the calls now if they wanted! They nodded and said not right now, as soon as I got to the gymnasium gliding in tied to a rope heads towards the empty end of the room and untied myself falling 1 foot and Landing like a valiant champion after his final hit on an enemy, "Element of surprise always does the Trick" I said as I got back up on my feet "Happy holidays everyone!" Everyone cheered as I walked towards the rest of Beacon and announced that everything was impossible if we didn't pitch in and make everything Possible, I bowed( I drew my left arm into my chest and arched my back as only I could.) as everyone sat down I looked over to Blake's Seat to see her gone but I shrugged it off thinking she's making a call to her Parents to wish them a happy holidays but froze when I saw where Blake Actually was. "If you'll excuse me a moment, I've got to check on someone outside!" Everyone nodded as I left the room, "Blake, Are you there?" I asked but got no Response I called as I got closer to a misplaced box in the middle of the hall "Blake?" I opened the box only to see a frightened Blake curled up, "Come on, Everyone's expecting you in there, What's wrong?" She answered that she was attacked by someone, I helped out with getting her out of the box and walked towards the party again asking if she made the call, she said yes but she hung up after 3 minutes of talking before ending up in the box, and I was shocked (Metaphorically and literally by a trap) "What's the meaning of this" I grumbled as a figure walked out from the darkest Crinshadows I've ever seen, "Shocking experience have we Whitesworth" the figure said in an oddly familiar tone, "The Blighted Deadman, my burdened half!" I gasped, "Everyone, Duck away from here, even you Team RWBY! You cannot defeat my other half!" I stated to everyone, "That's right! You dilute bunch of idiots" he hissed in a demon-like voice, "Weiss! Get closer but avoid the Crinshadows! The charm I gave you has the power to vanquish my other half"I shouted going for the blood wrath seal in my pocket I lit the seal and attached it to the deadman as he struggled into a bloodsteel chain tightening around him, Weiss arrived at the perfect moment as I chanted the charm's sealing spell (Nulli sintos copin cabra siftos ha) the charm shot an Arc light at the chains and vanquished the shadowy figure into Mitos for an Eternity, everyone cheered, "the night is still young so let us continue!" I declared as we continued, "Knowing Weiss, She's probably Calling her folks right now" I thought to myself.

________________________________________________ End of the chapter greetings and tribute

Yang: Thanks to Monty Oum, None of us feel more Greatful that Theoldstone1000 because we all love being here for the holidays.

Ruby: Thank you all for the best Christmas ever, give it up for Theoldstone1000 and his wonderful Christmas Eve party chapter

Blake: I love how he made sure Faunus were equal guests, even I'm purring because of it! But we will continue the series for another year just so you know not to tune out of this story (we worked so hard to make this the best RWBY Fanfic with Jokes and informative Author's notes.)

Weiss: the now better part of the story is how we can rest assured knowing Theoldstone1000 is with us and will never leave.

Whitesworth: I am so indefinitely proud of how much people we had come in from all over Remnant to make appearances in the story but we will have more soon.

Theoldstone1000: That's right, we will give Penny an appearance in Chapter 10, Coco and Velvet of Team CFVY an official appearance in Chapters 11 and 13 and Sun a Joint appearance with Neptune in Chapters 12 and 14, see you then and Happy Holidays. And to my followers a happy new year see you later everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, I know I enjoyed writing this a few years back


	10. Of Man Of Synth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 out of 40 everyone, Enjoy!

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name.

Whitesworth's POV

I was gliding through Beacon's exterior building and all of a sudden my 6th Sense picked up an unnatural amount of energy emanating from below me, "A youth here, now I know I'm dreaming!" I was dumbfounded by appearance and ascended downward in a spiral as I fell seemingly forever until I managed to almost land Like a hawk but lasers started to rain upwards towards me "I am combat ready" I heard as one of the lasers cut Arrowscythe's glider form's wing and another started to come towards me directly, I dodged as best I could but I crashed before I could do anything "I surrender to whatever weapon fired towards me" I uttered before grinning cunningly "you! you were the weapon all along, A Synthetic human All along! It's brilliant!" I continued almost repetitively, "Salutations. I am Penny!" I was still near bare resolute consciousness "The naked eye would be playing tricks, The name is Whitesworth a man of wonder myself!" I finally changed my own Subject "You seem to have confused me for a Bird of Prey, my resolute would be to destroy anything in my own path myself but I owe you an apology for the confusion" I kneeled down in vain sincerity, she bowed and accepted my apology as I accepted her's (Out of context) we made our way to Team RWBY's dorm I took care of opening it by snapping once and opening the door I came in and said "Look whom I was shot down by" everyone was surprised at both Penny and my Tattered coat and cuffs "Then Ruby squealed in excitement as I covered my ears and cringed, when it stopped I stormed to my rocker and sat to the calming sky to keep my psychokinetic wave of underlined strength so I calmed down, got James to mend my coat and stayed in wait as James repaired every tear and char mark ironed out

I noticed the coat and cuffs being mended and I managed to spot an odd red clip in the right cuff, it was an Ignition needle from a cannon used in heavy artillery cannon fire, "Hold on a moment James *Shhf* there continue!" After a moment they were both repaired as I walked out I slipped into the coat and tied the cuffs on and walked back to Beacon as I was, I got back to the Dorm only to see Penny updating her operating systems as her other essential systems were running in test mode, I knew I was seeing things when this happened (Cannons loading, lasers heating up Etc.) I almost fainted due to the Strobe lights, "I've gotta go outside for a couple of minutes until Penny Updates!" I said rushing to Vale Park I managed to keep myself from fainting, the lights stopped and the company of Team RWBY as well as Penny joined my stroll around the park, Suddenly, in psycrone tower, the beast king Remborem signalled an Allyship with Hagras. I managed to hover just over the ground I was just walking on as Penny saw why I was hovering, She remembered Shooting me down, and since I couldn't read Synthetic thought I just assumed she still felt sorry for earlier "one day the both of us will look back at this and laugh!" She started feeling a bit better and we continued walking for 2 hours (about my average walk) we walked back and I managed a couple of other words before I flew off and monitored everything, "Even the darkest caverns can kill the joy in you, so just stray away from the bad things you may encounter alright?" Penny Nodded as I left out the window to monitor all of Beacon to reassure everyone the status was clear, when I finished my monitoring duty I flew over to the Team RWBY dorm window cil and crawled back in only to avoid my rocker and acrobatically force the palm of my hand to the floor, only to unexpectedly get my hand stepped on by Penny, trying to keep it all in I said "Please watch your step next time!" I said cringing a messy smile, I moved my hand from under penny's foot before imitating speeds of 120 Knots catching Penny in my arm just before she made a loud Thud on the floor  
"I Lord Claervielle of Acatrox have arisen" the mirron imp said, "it's coming, The Lord of Acatrox is coming this Hail stroken night!" I said honoured by the news " I've been waiting to see Acatrox's lord for as long as I could remember, Hagras, Remborem and Claervielle are the 3 Lords of Psycrone as a matter of speaking" I explained as I walked out to the courtyard and watched the arrival of Claervielle in time, a Shunoros with Mithriline Armor and a Staff of Acatrox origin, "Rise!" Claervielle stated as I rose from my original position "Greetings to you and your friends too" he continued as I looked over to see Team RWBY at my sides, "Abide to follow his command and greet him with open arms!" I gestured as I continued to stand at attention, everyone stood at attention as I am "You are closest to Psycrone tower at 7 o clock in Deltos time, because of this tower being built outside of the inter-Dimensional allignment in my understanding." The powerful being stated as he left back to Acatrox, "you can stop standing at complete attention now" I stated, everyone stopped and we headed back to the dorm as we were.

Penny's POV

Ruby and the others just arrived back and I was bored for 2 hours (Yes I admit it I was Bored!) I needed to go back to General Ironwood's Back in Atlas "I must go now!" I met my assistant and Flew back to Atlas.

Ruby's POV

She was a good guest while she was here. "You miss her too eh? Ah yes I really came to be attached to the Synth who Shot me down while I was monitoring the area this morning." She stopped me "Wait! You were monitoring at the time she shot you down?" I said as Whitesworth seemed dumbfounded "Aye! It's true as true can be, I mistook her for a young maiden admitting to Beacon, so I decided to greet her, that's when the Lasers started firing and 1 ended up through Arrowscythe's Flight path, hitting me in the chest and downing me, I said everything I could before passing out for an hour!" I didn't exactly understand it but I would soon find out.

End of the chapter Jokes ________________________________________________

Yang: what do you say when you get confused?

Penny: ? Cann-n-n-not Compute-pute-pute-te-te-terr (Shutdown activated)

Yang: I wasn't finished!

Penny: Laugh mode engaged Hahahahahahaha!

Yang: Oh thank goodness! Wowsers was the answer!

________________________________________________ That moment when. With Yang+Blake

Yang: Blake, What're you doing?

Blake: *Lapping* (Awkward silence)

Yang: Awkward...!

Blake: Why are you? (Yang starts Petting Blake's Cat ears) *Prr Prr Prr* oh that's the ticket! *Moan* (Well I didn't expect the script to be this mislead) [Intermission]

Yang: Oh! I didn't know that was rolling on this (Punches the Camera)

Director: What Sh*t. That'll be 150,99 to replace that camera, now Cough it up Yang (Wait for it...) Ms. Xiao Long, How Long are you going to avoid me! (Ba-Dum-Schhh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Yang Joke was a reference to Inspector Gadget, also, Hope everyone is still enjoying this, I've gotten a lot of work ahead of me and a lot of finished chapters to post through the days to come


	11. The only Fight I can Afford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ill be sure to edit tags later, but for now, lets just get into the read

(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name.

Whitesworth's POV

I was out on an Arrand run for Ruby and my list was.

•3 boxes of Cookies  
•1 Oil can  
•4 Dust cartridges for Crescent Rose (200 Bullet round magazines) And 11 red Thread for mending work, a large spool

I stopped at a grocery store to get the cookies, A sewing shop for the right colour thread I needed, from Dust till Dawn for the Dust cartridges but when it hit the oil can, things got a bit rough when I found out there was only 1 Oil can in stock, me and a woman were exchanging glares through our glasses (My spectacles with my monocle attached against Black shades) "Your the first person I have no affect on." I said evilly "does the widdle wady want her oiw" I continued in falsetto "but seriously none know how tricky I am!" I finished in an eccentric tone, "do you dare insult me" she started, "yes I'm pretty sure I do, Psycronian barrier deflector!" I answered as she started firing at me with her Revolver Carrier bag, only to get continuously bombarded by her own fire power, "Stop firing, your death isn't worth it!" She stopped as the constant dust bombardment stopped too, "Why was I getting hit by my own bullets?" She was clearly confused, "turn your attention to either side of your head and the back of it in a mirror!" I said as I bought and cloned the oil can, "here you go a clone of the oil I bought, you must really need it for something important!" She smiled and introduced herself "Coco's the name!" I bowed as I handed her my card. And vanished, she looked at the oil can and smiled as the can didn't vanished like she thought it would, "I didn't lie about my cloning capabilities" my voice echoed, back at beacon I explained to Ruby why I took so long, "Seriously all that was over there being 1 Oil can in stock?" Boy did she sound Teed off, " I compromised to Successful cloning methods to clone even oxygen and I used it to Clone the Oil without any Faulty works whatsoever!" I reassured Ruby, though she was rather disappointed at my timing, "I swear I was challenged honest" I said trying not to be petty, "Oh how can I stay upset at an honest Gentleman like you my fair Whitesworth" I Felt good for a moment but I stopped myself from getting attached to Ruby, "Hmm yes i do think I am a good mannered, Honest Gentleman, in spite of my Grizzled attitude at times, I actually feel better than." I was cut off by Yang punching my shoulder, I cried out in pain as I held my now dislocated shoulder. "What...was..That for?" She saw my obvious pain and helped me to the infirmary, I told the nurse what happened only Crying out every now and then, "I know you must've meant well but please wait 2 Weeks for me to heal up." Yang nodded and left walking slowly, "Make that an hour sir!" I gasped at the completely impossible statement, "But, I've got a dislocated shoulder, Emphasis on Dislocated!" Little did I know, her Semblance could heal anything imaginable, "Nonsense sir, I'll have you patched up in no time" she said as my shoulder bone was moved back into place, "Gad Zooks, you fixed my shoulder, Thank you!" I gasped, "What can I say, My semblance can do anything to heal any wound" she said as I walked out.

Yang's POV

I still felt terrible about earlier "Why did I do that! I never meant to but it just happened!" Suddenly "Why so glum chapette, Turns out the nurse has a 'Healing gift' so to speak and I feel much better!" I felt like I could hear his voice until he touched my shoulder, I looked over only to see Whitesworth himself. "Next time just place your hand on my shoulder okay." Whitesworth remarked as I was getting up "Don't feel bad, it was only an accident"

Whitesworth's POV

I carried on what I was saying, "I actually feel better than anyone in the entire world!" I said in mock cockiness, now that I've finished up, now to get polish for my Cane and an adhesive concealer for a pesky crack in my monocle I got from Yang, I went to a eyeglass shop for the Adhesive Concealer and a wood shop for the wood polish, I headed back after making the trip, "Ruby! Have you seen Yang or Weiss anywhere?" I asked "Weiss is in the living room sorting her Dust and Yang's outside training somewhere" I was answered and so I went to look for Yang about what I was thinking of doing, after an hour of searching Beacon I found her doing leg thrusts while lifting a Reading Blake, "Hmm. Why are you lifting Blake?" I said concerned about the situation, "What! No I'm not, Maybe you are" she said attempting to redirect the conversation, "I know when I'm lifting something, just listen, I read about a kingdom in Vale's area, ever heard of Aaltos?" I said changing the subject. "Yeah I've heard of it, Didn't a story Team STRQ told Mention it?" Blake said replying to my question and asking another, "Yes, it was mentioned that they went to the Center of the village, Yang, Blake do you want to take a trip to Aaltos?" I asked the two intrigued Individuals "Only if Ruby, Weiss and Team JNPR AND! half of Team CFVY come too!" I knew I needed to Pull some Strings to get the Plans to succeed, "Alright, it's settled we leave With everyone you needed to come too!" About 8-10 hours of convincing later everyone agreed to come to Aaltos, in the 3 hours that followed I flagged an airship down, everyone but i walked aboard. "I'll catch up on Arrowscythe, watch for my signal to land, it means we're at Aaltos!" I shouted to the Pilot as I ran down the strip until I started flying on air testing the pilot's knowledge of a landing signal, I stuck 3 fingers up in the shape of a circle and half a triangle, then I declared "Aaltos below!" I clarified that that was the signal he should follow, another 30 minutes later I gave the signal to land in the Center of Aaltos, "Land there!" After we landed, I scouted the area and before long the floating rocks were placed in the form of a Staircase and bridges formed from magnetite geo-forms floating right over the chasm I read about but Albeit everything was fine and Dandy until Coco Tripped off the side of the platform, I swooped in with my C.U.T.T.E.R. Pack and rescued the chocolate Brown Rabbit Faunus, "Going up!" I said as I flew up towards the large Magnetite platform and advised, "Everything here is either an Altar or a Tribute to those of which have fallen into the Chasm below, so don't under any circumstances walk across at night because the stones by night have weak Magnetic Charges in tact, your lucky we survived that!" I stated and advised as we started walking across the stones slowly and steadily to the Altar on the next geoform and I paid tribute to a third of the lost spirits, we had to wait until morning to head back to the landing area, in the mean time we started slowly towards the edge, "Shadow Formation- Dark standing!" I shouted as we all fused into 1 Shadow and pressed onward to the ship, "I remember reading something from my Grandfather's Journal about a riddle!" I said as I noticed Ruby was holding an old book in her hands. "Is that Grandfather's Journal?" I asked, "Uh-huh that's the one Mom gave me." Ruby said handing it to me after dusting it off, "Qrow must've found this in STRQ's Dorm, Because I wasn't aware of it's phantom Existence, Ruby! listen close and listen good, my Grandfather mentioned here that he got here by mistake, is this true?" I finished, "Yes, it is!" A mysterious voice behind me uttered, "James Edward croft's Father!" I said as I turned around, "I was worried for his safety! So I came along to assist him," Mr. Croft said as i explained that the Chasm used to be Old and Barren 3000 years ago, "Captain, Liftoff will wait until morning okay!" The captain nodded and we looked at a riddle in my grandfather's journal "What object is a straight line on the count of 3 and twists on 3. What can wake you from Consciousness and get you ready for Unconsciousness metaphorically" I needed Suggestions. "A steel lined thread" Coco and Velvet Suggested "A plant Stem" Ruby and Weiss Contributed "Regular Thread" Croft and I suggested ourselves. We had what we needed to help solve STRQ's mystery once and for all, "But how to get outside without falling is beyond me, except if I use the 'silent sparrow flock' skill I used in this sort of situation, so there we were flying as a flock of Sparrows towards the bog near a Vox pond, I noticed an out of place plant, "Is that?... Painstrom ivy!" I said puzzling over the Irish ivy "I can't remember what this plant does to defend itself," I started "one of us is going to have to touch a leaf" I stated "Anyone volunteering?" I finished as Velvet Volunteered to do it, "Are you certain you'll do this? You could have a chance of Possible death or worse, Lose your powers!" I advised as velvet nodded.

Writer's POV

Velvet was sure about what she wanted, even if it was for Life and/or Death, she touched the spines lining the leaf of the ivy, and Before she could pull away, a strange gas wafted upwards towards the Faunus' nose and knocked her out. After 3 hours of carrying her, the estranged Rabbit Faunus woke up, Penny was concerned about this and spoke up, (Old time cartoon reference incoming) "The girl is Online and feeling fine!" Reference: Dream Street (for those of you born in the 80s) the thought of this made Whitesworth shiver a bit and before long, Whitesworth remembered something about Summer that he seems to recall  
58 earth years earlier, Whitesworth's POV  
"Why am I here?" I questioned myself as I was walking through the forest, suddenly 4 people in pretty good conditioned outfits started walking my way, "Where exactly am I?" I asked the 4 Strangers, "Vale, Remnant, Why?" I gasped, "Oh blazes! I'm not in the Deltose dimension anymore" I thought to myself "and you must be wondering whom I am aren't you?" I asked them "I am Alec J. Whitesworth sr. Of Earth in Deltose!" I replied/introduced myself "I'm Summer Rose, this is Taiyang, Qrow and Raven, nice to meet you too" Summer introduced herself as well as her team.

2 Hours later

My trail was under investigation and I was confused about, "Why does this place sound Familliar?" I puzzled to myself, "Do you know a Jack H. Whitesworth by chance?" I asked Summer slightly bothered by how Familliar this sounds. "No, but we saw somebody in a black Trenchcoat earlier!" She replied. "That's My father! Did you see where he went, because the mere sight of this place seems so Familliar" they mentioned him going towards Scetos village, I needed help navigating the vast Forest, and before I knew it, A man in a Black Trenchcoat was right close to Scetos! "You were talking about a Man in a Black Trenchcoat? Well that is my father!" I said as I walked over to my father, "Bye! See you in 58 earth years!" I said as me and my father were in a wormhole back home.

Present day: XX.XX.20XX

"And that day was good, but why didn't you recognize me sooner Summer" I asked myself as (Speak of the devil) Summer herself walks in, "You looked so different from before, No wonder" she answered my falsely directed Question. "Oh! But anyways i was serious about the question! I can see how you wouldn't recognize me, you look as good as you were all those years earlier." I implied trying not to sound offensive for no reason. "Thanks! I try to preserve myself." She said in mock confidence. "Um... Are you alright? You seem ill in some aspect!" I asked Obviously concerned about Summer's health, "I'm *cough* Fine!" She said half-heartedly to us, "Hold on! Ruby get some water! Weiss cool the water down and I'll get a Washcloth for her forehead! Summer! Rest yourself we'll be right back." I asked of Ruby and Weiss, then reassured Summer as I fetched a washcloth from the closet, Ruby got a bucket and hurried to the bog to fill the bucket up, Weiss cooled the bucket down, and I rushed over to help with the now cold bucket back to the camp we set up and I dabbed the washcloth into the cold water and placed it onto Summer's forehead while she laid resting, I managed to nurse Summer back to health with help from our group.

"Let's go back" I said.

"To beacon academy" Ruby asked

"Yes!" I answered, "Where else?" I said.  
Whitesworth's honourable mentions in this story ________________________________________________ 

Whitesworth: hello! I bet you're wondering why we didn't do jokes first this time? well Yang got sick last week, but she's feeling much better now, I couldn't mention Jaune or Pyrrha because they took the Day off today so that they could go on a date, Nora was at the Beach in Vacuo for a Vacation and Qrow, well I think he called in Drunk, (What a hangover he had) so I let him stay home for the day but other than that, I.

Taiyang: isn't that my line sheet?

Whitesworth: it took you 5 hours to get here! The studio is 1 hour from your house, What took you so long? (No pun intended) FYI these were my lines!

Taiyang: Yang took me so long, alright! (No pun intended here either)

Whitesworth: What does your own daughter, set alone one of our funniest characters, have to do with your latency?

Taiyang: ... Because! I was running Arrands for 4 straight hours!

Whitesworth: as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, other than that I feel deep regards for everyone reading this fanfic, I hope Jaune and Pyrrha had a good date

Ruby: you're about to find out, they just got back, so did Nora!

Whitesworth: okay! Be right out!

Pyrrha: Hello, me and Jaune had an excellent time on our date!

Whitesworth: I'm so glad, because I like when things go according to plan.

Pyrrha: I thought I told you not to follow us!

Whitesworth: I swear I don't know how the Drone got loose, honest!

Nora: and I found this coat on the Rack before I left, so I put it on and ended up triggering metal detectors and was escorted outside, thanks for nothing.

Whitesworth: I was just wearing that last week! You must've thought it was your's during my 10th take on budgeting! Because it wasn't on the coat rack when I last checked, i don't have a clue how that got into your bag?

Nora: I was kicked out early because of it!

Whitesworth: *deep Sigh* just stick a "Kick me" sign to my butt! I deserve that! *sigh* some day this turned out to be.

PA: Whitesworth! report to stage 3 thank you.

Whitesworth: *Facepalm* now what?!

At Stage 3

Ren: why haven't you cleaned the tables?

Whitesworth: Please don't, I'm in enough deep water with Pyrrha and Nora! And I don't need this brash attitude from you, it's just So Stresssfull!!!

Ren: Why don't you just hire a cleaning crew to do it!

Whitesworth: *Exhale* you're right, I guess I haven't had the best day lately, I promise by next week, I'll have janitors cleaning during after hours.

Later in the Lounge

Pyrrha: perhaps we were too hard on Whitesworth.

Nora: yeah, you're right about that!

Whitesworth: Going my way! Well, I cleared my case up with Theoldstone1000 and I've decided to make it up to you! Nora, I'll clear up the case in Vacuo by saying that the coat was mine and to renew your vacation stay, Alright? And Pyrrha, I'll find out who took my Drone and clarify that it was not to be touched by anyone but me. And hopefully that person doesn't take it again! During your next date.

Nora: How sweet!

Pyrrha: thanks

Jaune: I took your Drone, because I knew we would need it

Whitesworth: huh? I swear I put a gift in your office room! It was a Falcon250X camera. You couldn't wait to take Pyrrha out on the date AFTER you opened it!

Jaune: Sorry!

Whitesworth: Apology accepted, now go open your present! I worked so hard finding one that would suit you.

Later 4:30 PM

Jaune: Thanks, it's perfect!

Whitesworth: Well, it's about time we turn in and wrap up the evening, I managed to just hire some janitors to clean up each of the 5 Stages. $120 a week and 40 cheques a year. So that's $4800 a year during 20 years of work days.

Theoldstone1000: that's just amazing, we get $100000 a year with more than $24000 in budget money left over

Whitesworth: if I may, you'll actually get double that amount due to the maintenance I did earlier in the week, I hope you find that we have translators on hold to fill French, Dutch and Spanish translations so that we get more than double the money we got last year!

Theoldstone1000: how remarkable, how much are we talking about? Whitesworth: at least $360000 at most

Everyone else: Whoa, that much from 4 languages

Whitesworth: and the best part is we'll actually have more time off during the holidays, so that means you all get 1/12th of every profit we make in a week.

Weiss: oh good heavens, can we go now!

Whitesworth: ok Ok! We start later this week on Friday

Blake: see you all later at my party!

Whitesworth: I don't remember getting an invite.

Blake: Oh! I almost forgot about you, Here.

Whitesworth: Thanks! I'll be there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for reading, sorry I took so long, Writer's block right, or should I say Typer's block, anyways, keep following my Fanfic and keep supporting my dream to be in Rooster teeth, next Chapter is Sun and Neptune, see you later, I might be a bit late posting it anyway, see you later.
> 
> is what I was saying at the time, anyway, heres the first full length Remnant Studio Skit, a series of skits happening outside of the main story


	12. Where The Sun meets the Tattered Gentleman in Vain

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name.

Ruby's POV

Whitesworth was out on Yet another outing while we're in class, it was 3' o 'Clock already, "Where is he!" I grunted Impatiently, "There he is! Right over the window, "Is it Whitesworth?" I was disappointed to see Sun in the Window (Not sunlight) "Watch out!" Blake cried out, "Incoming!" Whitesworth Shouted.

Whitesworth's POV

I see a Monkey tailed Boy hanging in the window, "Are you Deaf, Watch out!!!" I shouted as both me and The Monkey boy crashed into the Dorm Room wall, "I told you to Watch out! Why didn't you hear me!" I was lucky to be alive after that, "well sorry there, you reckless old fool!" Now that set me in a mood to scare him Frozen, but I decided to start back like a King snake claiming it's prey, "I was perfectly fine before you showed up at the window, Simian boy!" I darted back in Furious motions, "I have a Red Scythe of my Design" I continued as I drew my Red Reaper Scythe, known as Red Death, "Woah, easy there, you'll poke an eye out, that scythe's blade is red!" He said, "Bloodsteel is my material, Iron, Titanium and MY own Blood!" I said in my usual tone, "Wukong, Sun Wukong, nice to meet you um.." He introduced himself, "Alec Jack Whitesworth Sr. Likewise Sun" i introduced myself and Shook his hand, "Sorry about earlier, I always monitor Beacon and return by 3" I clarfied, "that was you! I knew the rumours about a Falcon flying in Circles weren't true" he noticed as if he was watching me all along, "Solute Shadowknights 12' o-'clock!" I shouted as an entire swarm of The Solute Shadow beings, "Run outside, I'll hold them off or at the very least try!" I said cringing with Canestrom in hand as the form of the Bastiff Longsword, (A preferred preset) "Go!" I shouted, but when things got rough, "Crinshadow Vanishment!!!" I chanted as i vanished into Crinshadows and quickly joined the others, "There's too many, I'll alert Ozpin to warn everyone inside.

2 Hours later

Atlas' forces were moving in close towards my homing Beacon (No pun intended) I was certain we were goners, "Help us! My cane sword doesn't have any affective strength and my Scythe can't pierce their armour at all" I sent a distress signal to the Atlesian Ships, and to be completely honest, one individual Actually attacked me! "Don't attack me, Kill those knights over there!" I shouted with my Bloodsteel Scythe against a cutlass and my Newly forged Crossbow shooting at the Shadowknights over by the dorm Block, "Kill the Shadowknights over by where I'm shooting" I hissed cringing my teeth, and Enforced it by Gnashing at the woman, "Sorry but, I didn't think you would attack the person who called the Fleet in to take care of killing the Shadowknights, now! I have a plan but it involves getting them all into one place at the same time, take this pipe! The knights will calm down and follow you, kind of like the Pied piper." I stated as I started whispering the plan and telling her to pass it to her superior, and that I'll join them later.

Weiss' POV

While I didn't expect my Sister Winter to arrive in addition to the Atlesian forces, I expected even less for her to Attack Whitesworth, you'd have to be half witted to ever Attack him and get away with it. "Follow Ruby to the Barricade everyone, Ironwood's forces know what they're doing, and with Whitesworth knowing so much about Psycrone, how can they fail" I made my speech and followed them to the barricade.

Whitesworth's POV

"Alright, all we need to do is lure them into one spot in which I'll cast the Black circle, at the same time I'll give the signal to move out of the area quickly, Winter! You'll play the pipe I gave you to lure the Shadowknights to the marked area over by the courtyard, they can't escape due to my ghost markers, but you will, Ironwood! Stand by and wait for my signal to retrieve Winter from the rendezvous point and I'll cast the sealing spell! Is everything clear?" I gave commands and asked if I was clear enough, they nodded and we quickly took our posts, "Winter! Start playing, Ironwood will pick you up in an Hour!" I gave Winter direct commands to start playing the magic pipe, "Ironwood! Start "smoking the other knights out from inside" if you know what I mean!" I gave a good understanding about what I said, "We need more time! Ruby! Assist please!" I shouted towards the barricade, "Alright!" Ruby rushed towards the battleground using her Semblance, "Help us with the Shadowknights! Carry a few to the Circle of Ghost markers below me! That would be nice!" She nodded and rushed In and carried about 3 dozens of them to my post area, "Good, now put them down in the circle of Ghost markers under me!" She looked down and dropped the 18 knights into the formation, I started forming more of the seal, "Everything is present and accounted for, now stay clear! Dark Sealing Arts of the Black Circle!" I chanted as the same Black beams as 4 months ago connected 2 Black Circles and Swallowed the Shadowknights in Seconds, "Wow! So that was your full power!" Everyone else said in Amazement, "After all, I am an ESP of my Dimension!" I said in my usual Eccentric, dark mixed tone. 

The Party at Blake's place covered by Whitesworth ________________________________________________ 

Whitesworth: the Party was just Grand considering the whole Studio was invited! The best part is, that everything was personally set up by Blake herself, She had such lovely decorations, snacks and Drinks on the spot, Games and movies were played, even I was playing games, and I feel the sport of Polo is better than this, "Regardless, it seems unorthodox and, Who's got my scythe?" Was the last full sentence I could get out, and I wasn't even Drinking alcohol.

Blake: I may have mixed up the orders of Qrow and yourself. Heh heh?!

Whitesworth: My Black Forest Tea went to him! Oh! So my reputation is not as badly injured as I thought then right?

Blake: you ended up face down on the floor an hour later.

Whitesworth: Let us never speak of this again!

Blake: Agreed! ________________________________________________ A poem of the eccentrics

The oldest alive was the great Whitesworth, though his life wasn't as grand as his boldest Achievement, the most cunning alive is Mr. Witherspoon, though his antics were running by five. The best if you book it right then is Professor Crimsley, and is the most Whimsey old man of 5 centuries gone by.

Yang's Corner ________________________________________________

Yang: is this thing on? Okay! What does a cat like to chew on?

Whitesworth: Plants?

Yang: A box of kittens says you're close

Box of kittens: *Mew* *Nya* *Prr*

Yang: Catnip is the answer Hahahahahahaha! *Cough, Khmm* get it!

Whitesworth: Why did you just Cough Yang?

Nora: You can tell us! (Hopefully?)

Yang: Ah ah ah Achoo! Bless me!

Whitesworth: Go lay down, your obviously not feeling well!

Pyrrha: he has a point you know!

Yang: Out with the Ya (ah ah Achoo) ng see you next week.

________________________________________________ Confessions with Whitesworth, Weiss, Ruby and Blake.

Whitesworth: I admit I'm not that good at aiming while I'm in high pressure situations.

Weiss: I contemplate because I look delicate.

Ruby: I don't always follow Yang's puns.

Blake: I don't have too much time to relax and too much Training to do.

A/N: Short but sweet, the next chapter is Velvet's First spar at Whitesworth, ironically Whitesworth is utterly matched by her, but he pulls through the fight copying the semblances of Team VYPR (Copyright to Dapielord) the Trump card is used most, see you soon!


	13. Lop vs ESP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 all, enjoy

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name.

Velvet's POV

After I stopped worrying about him, I wanted to introduce myself to Whitesworth. But I was too nervous after seeing his Crimson glare (One look almost scared me dead) "Ok Velvet, you can do this." I kept saying to myself as I knocked on the door, "Coming!" I heard his dark voice and footsteps before he opened the door, "Oh, it's you!" He started in a calming voice, "You didn't properly introduce yourself, here is the chance." I proceeded with "V-V-Velvet Sc-Scarlatina sir!" I got a feeling he was going to back hand me, "*~Mmm~* please don't h-hurt me!" I said scared of what I thought would happen, "Don't be scared! *Ghaaah*" he said Weakly putting his hand on my shoulder, or so he thought he had, "My shoulder is up here!" I said to the Obviously Flushed Gentleman, "Sorry, I seem to get weaker when fear is Present, I am honestly sorry about that "bad touch" if you can forgive me!" He said as all the Red flushed from my now White complexion, "I forgive you!" I said hiding some Anger.

Whitesworth's POV

I started under my calmest composure, "violating Your chest was my worst nightmare considering the Gentleman widower side of my personality, though I was weak from your fear, I meant to touch your shoulder" I explained how horrible I felt, "You're forgiven" she said, "I am an ESP in fact! And a very clean one at that" I said bowing down towards her ground, Oh, Just forget about it, I know you didn't mean any harm!" she said as she started laughing, "So you've finally warmed up to me!" I said in my best form, "one day we'll look back on this and laugh!" She said playfully, "you're right!" I said not just moved but reassured too, "so, aren't You gonna show me what you can do?" She hinted at my right glove, "If you please, my Psychic power was once independent so I created these to contain the psychic outbursts! Battlefield engage!" I generated a psychic pocket dimension we soon found ourselves in, floating rocks surround the area we stood on. I plugged my glove into my psychic headpiece and commenced my demonstration by lifting a floating rock using the glove's psychic distribution and closed my clutches and immediately the rock shattered as if I had crushed it with my bare hand, then I gestured for the rocks to circle us in a clear path and then I stopped, "Is that a good enough demonstration for you?" She nodded as I undid my gear and helped her out of the Pocket dimension thus closing it and disappearing, "Watch out for that, oh for. Move out of the way!" I shouted as I pushed her out of the way, "You were about to get hit by the door, sorry I had to shove but I was indeed concerned you would be concussed between the door and walls, I explained as Ruby walked over to me, thinking I pushed her on purpose, I had to explain that she was about to get the door and a wall between her head, she calmed down, "What was I thinking! You would never try to lure anyone in here for your personal gain." She said practically deadpanned, "she was at the door in the first place, she wanted to properly introduce herself to me! Then she wanted to see my Psychic abilities, one thing lead to another and she warmed up to my bold presence, there were some mishaps before hand but we both shrugged it off." I said hiding the happening's ID From earlier, "You must've been busy talking afterwards, oh right! That never happened!" She said suspicious of the events, Then I noticed a grimfathom Shagra Possessing her, "Grimfathom Shagra!" I said and started slashing not towards Ruby But behind her to the Shagra, it died instantly, "Are you alright, Say something cute! Dgaah anything!" I said worried about only the adept Scythe master's wellbeing, "Hmmm...Where am I?" She managed to say before falling back to sleep, "Needless to say I knew what I was dealing arms with" I whispered to Velvet as I carried the Blended Black and Red haired youth into her bed. "She should be fine, possession drains metabolism causing drowsiness and a fairly unhealthy amount of fatigue" I added, "it only happens to the Possessed if given 3 hours to kick in" an unfamiliar voice said, "Who are you? And how are you even here?" I asked the seemingly disembodied voice, "don't you remember the real oldest man alive: professor James M. Crimsley?" Professor Crimsley replied, "How old are you?" Velvet asked, "567 years old, don't be surprised!" I replied for Crimsley, "I have perfected an eternal life potion That makes anyone live for many a millennia and even longer than I live and breathe, oxygen was injected into me after 500 years of research." He said in a grizzled tone, "research of Shagra is your department so I'll leave you to it, syntia space portal open!" Crimsley said as he departed above the main tower! And back home. Velvet later asked Whitesworth to spar, he accepted and met him at the battlefield he set up earlier.

Whitesworth's POV continues here

"Are you ready?" I asked, "Ready as I'll ever be!" She replied, "do you have a weapon, because I can't see anything on you, weapon like!" Suddenly she drew out a holographic Arrowscythe in glider form, "Holophysical energy I assume" I said assuming a trick, she nodded, "Arrowscythe glide" she shouted as her hologram lifted her upwards, "Impressive, my turn, copy spell! Trump card!" I shouted as several red cards appeared In my hands I chucked 3 of them towards Velvet then Dodged having 3 mini explosions hit Velvet as I Drew the other 9 into a deck like fashion, then I drew my Bloodsteel Scythe and slashed her hologram sending her to the ground, another 5 red cards and 14 light blue Cards in my deck, I chucked 8 light blue cards at her. Causing ice stars to envelope around her, causing an assault of large icicles across the field,"Dark arts of the impact cross!" I chanted as the icicles started going through me (transparency spell) "Ghastengeist!" I chanted as my form became that of the dreaded Ghastengeist reaper, 8 light blue cards and 14 Grey cards silouette into my deck, "my assault is far from over!" I said as I slashed so fast it could destroy the entire stadium but eternarock cannot break, neither can Geist blood rock, "I admit to no one! Hyaah!!!" Velvet replied as she shread the cloak I was formed to,"Hellish nightmare reoccurrence! Sluice duality force!" I shouted as I struck the finishing blow. "I give! Just stop!" She said waving a white flag over her head.

________________________________________________ End of the chapter jokes (Finally)

Velvet: What has 4 engines and 16 wheels?

Coco: no clue?

Velvet: 4 cars!

Coco: Not funny.

• 

Summer: Ruby, how much people does it take to screw in a lightbulb?

Ruby: um. 1?

Summer: 10!   
________________________________________________ Yang's corner

Yang: Finally feeling better! Prepare for a rainbow and what's at the end of it (Wink)

Whitesworth: if it's gold, you have got something going for you!

Yang: (Presses a blue button and turns on a light placed behind a prism) now that's what I'm talkin' about!

Whitesworth: I'm at the end of it?

Yang: this is your Lucky day!

Whitesworth: I get it, but the follow up is a bit weak.

Yang: What the hell would you know!

Whitesworth: just because I'm an adept fighter in the story, doesn't mean I'm not one in the real time, mirror of calliradius! (A crystal mirror appears) my strength is real and indeed dangerous!

Yang: out with the Yang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ok I won but yes I did promise I would use reference to the VYPR fanfic, support Dapielord! Team STRQ will return to Vale after killing millions of Grimm, for all you Summer fans, Team STRQ fans and RWBY fans in general. See ya!  
> P.S. A Grimfathom Shagra Possession can drain the life of a victim quickly enough for them to die in 3 days.  
> And no, Crimsley isn't based off of any real person, he's just a myth, no human could live 500+ years straight


	14. The mystery of STRQ: the conclusion.

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name.

Quick A/N: this isn't the end of the story altogether.

Whitesworth's POV

While I was monitoring Beacon from the north dorm house, "Eat lazahs" a boy with blue hair said as he started firing at me with Speak of Hagras, Lasers, "Stop firing!" I said as black ice started raining down on the area, "Black ice! Melts into mineral chlorine" I explain as I cast mirrors and conjured light catchers, "Mineral chloride sea!" I shouted as the ice melted into Mineral Chloride and watery rock soils, "Ok ok! No need to get all hot about it" the blue haired boy said, "good good, a very smart move indeed" I said sarcastically clapping."now introduce yourself!" I asked of him, "Neptune! Neptune Vasilias. And you are?" Neptune asked, "Alec J. Whitesworth Sr." I replied in Utter approval.

Meanwhile. At Psycrone tower

"Shall we test Whitesworth's worth as guardian of Remnant?" Hagras asked amongst Claervielle and Remborem, "Haah! Yes! We must trust his ability but we must test him. like we did with all of the guardians of the other Planets! Graah!" Remborem replied, "A test of what? We need something to test him on!" Claervielle proposed his question, "His loyalty to his friends! In 20 moons we shall start!" Hagras' opposition struck some intrigue into the 2 Demi-Lords, "Agreed! We start once it gets warm!" The 3 Lords Came to a consensus and called the gauntlet to the tower. Unkillable, eternarock warriors," Go to Remnant in 20 Moons one of you! The second comes in another 20 Moons and the final comes at the end of 2 months!" Hagras ordered.

Back on Remnant

"I heard that Team STRQ are coming back to Beacon" I told everyone the good news. "And what's more! They're here to stay!" I finished, "Mom's coming back!" Ruby and Yang said excitedly, "And Uncle Qrow too!" Ruby added, "And Dad!" Yang finished, "Alright you two, I'm expecting them, but not this soon" I calmed the two excited girls down, "Team STRQ was Beacon's best I Heard of 2 almost 3 Decades ago." I said as I pulled out an old photo taken 29 years ago, "this is a photo taken when I first arrived here, all of you may find this interesting!" I explained, "Whoa, that was you?" Everyone asked, "I was a very enigmatic, indescribable gentleman! They say they've never seen a better man than me." I described to everyone in Beacon's courtyard. "Going our ways?" Team STRQ opened upon arrival, "What the! I was expecting you ages ago (As we were talking for 4 hours) where were you?" I exclaimed, "Things got a bit worse upon treading back!" Summer replied, "A giant Thing attacked us!" Taiyang added, "A giant Caly-Cyprus Shagra!" I added to Taiyang's truth as sure enough, there the giant beast Skulked over, "Caly-Cyprus Shagra are mainly Herbivorous, they attack when threatened! So. Who threatened it?" I asked, "Some Certain man Attacked that thing with his sword!" Raven replied, "Qrow! Did you anger this gentle giant?" I asked Qrow, "It was Taiyang! I'm innocent" Qrow darted at me, "I'll tame it! Do not interfere!" I advised as I calmed the beast down by feeding it dead leaves, tree bark and flowering plants. "There, go on my wonderful acquaintance!" I turned it around and continued my visit, "All Fury aside, Welcome Back!" I said as I averted the crisis from my head, "Thanks Whitesworth, we wouldn't be here if you weren't here!" Summer said as I tried to contain myself (Sentimental feelings), "I'm so glad you came back!" I said in a good mannered tone, "Psycrone is full of Beasts and Cretins in addition to the 3 lords of Psycrone and the Shagra that travel millions of lightyears across 1000 Dimensional plains!" I explained. "I still need to know why you split up in the first place!"I asked interrogating but trying not to sound too ill mannered, "There were some disagreements within the team!" Summer replied willingly, " the Team had too much arguments and disapprovals in the time you left!" She explained, "And now that you're here on Remnant again, you've Shown us that no matter what, a team is a team through and through!" Qrow added in a slightly more cheery tone than ever, "Ok! I get it, your thankful I'm on Remnant, now can we head inside?" I asked smiling.

20 Days later.

"Then I said now that's a Red Scythe!" I said joking the whole way through, "What the!" I gasped as a Sentry came down in front of us. "Whitesworth! You have been chosen as a Guardian of Remnant! You will be tested upon 3 different occasions, Test 1: you will prove your bravery by rescuing your friends from this Hydra beetle! You must Slay it yourself in order to pass this first test, no assistance whatsoever!" The stone Sentry explained as he let loose the Hydra Beetle, "Your test has Started!" He said.  
Oversight.

Whitesworth draws his Scythe and starts Slashing at the beetle's Scales and cuts with every hit, with that he strikes the beetle's weak point: it's head, the beetle Screeches and falls down dead.

End of oversight

"Congratulations! You have passed the first test! My brother will be here in 20 Days to test your Intelligence." The stone Sentry finished as he ascended towards Psycrone tower, "So it's the Guardian test of Loyalty is it! Well I'll be waiting for that!" I said to myself.

________________________________________________ The studio is crawling

Whitesworth: and I'm finished!

Weiss: What is the meaning of these tiny Creatures?

Whitesworth: Scrite of the 2 most common Shagra: Caliscorp and Valumoth.

Ruby:We're back! Wha~

Nora: Hey! Why are these insects everywhere

Whitesworth: These Scrite aren't in here on Purpose, they just need to grow, but not in here, everyone gather as much Scrite as you can and help me move them to the tree outside!

Everyone: Ok! (Everyone gathers all the Scrite and moves them to the tree in the back of the studio)

3 Hours later

Whitesworth: good, now we can relax!

Yang: Handy and good Riddence to those Shagra! (Sweatdrop rolls down Yang's face) 

Whitesworth: is there still a Scrite I should know about?

Yang: *Sigh* yes!

Whitesworth: Winged or Fanged?

Yang: Fanged and Winged!

Whitesworth: Caliscorp AND Valumoth!

Yang: Yes and 20 Scrite, I'm sorry

Whitesworth: Good, cause for the rest of the day you can help them Raise them until they're old enough!

Yang: That's what I've been doing the whole day!

Blake: I'm proud of you.

Whitesworth: as am I!

Yang: Thanks guys.

A/N: ok we need more schedule time so later on, Ruby will accompany Whitesworth during his monitoring duty later on, in Chapters 15 and 16 Whitesworth does his tests and passes the goal. In chapter 17, Whitesworth competes in the Vytal Tournament against a new Team, in Chapters 18 and 19 Weiss will be out of the Academy for a week because of a Meeting with her Father about becoming a full time Huntress, but will she be convincing enough, find out later on.


	15. The Guardian's Trial 2 the test of Wits

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name.

Psycrone Tower Whitesworth's POV

"Why did you Choose me?!" I asked, "We chose you because of your courage and Strategic advantage along with the fondness to your friends, in a good way of course" Hagras Explained, "I know but. Why have you Summoned me?" I asked, "We Knew you were the one when we saw your courage all those years ago!" Remborem Added, "So it was you, You summoned me to Remnant!" I gasped, "We know you were frightened, we sent you nearby to those people so you wouldn't be lonely!" Claervielle Finished, "Yes I was Frightened, Yes I felt better around them but No I wasn't ready yet!" I explained, "Yes but we knew that you would return to Remnant!" Remborem said, "So that's why I fell from the Sky!" I deadpanned, "Yes! Now for the reason we summoned you, Test 2: Wits, you must find a way to save your friends without tipping the Imperial Scale Canthos, you will be graded based on strategic ability, You must start. 3. 2. 1. Start!" Hagras Snapped his fingers as Pyrrha and Jaune Appeared on 1 End and Ruby and Yang on the other, "Copy spell- Cloning!" I shouted as an exact copy of me appeared beside me, "Mirror my Movements!" I commanded as I jumped towards Pyrrha and Jaune and my copy jumped to the other side at the exact same time, only rocking a bit but enough to be unnoticed and we grabbed one of them each and Jumped back down then proceeded at the same time, same scenario happened, "I have finished!" I said, "But you got help!" Remborem Hissed, "But to contradict, I say that Help was technically me the whole time!" I darted, "He speaks truth!" Hagras backed my statement up,, "So I got help from myself, therefore I did it all by myself!" I twisted the meaning of my statement, "We get it! Now leave and await your next test!" Claervielle stated as he teleported me back along with Pyrrha, Jaune, Ruby and Yang.

Back in RWBY's Dorm

I was relaxing a moment, "Why did this second test have to be one of wits" I started, "I have 1 more Test and who knows, it could test my Loyalty altogether!" I finished, "Don't worry! You'll do fine. Just trust your gut feeling" Summer said as she reassured me of my Success, "Blank slates make man impressively Strong for their size!" I managed to speak before weakening the grip on my other arm, "An ESP can Manipulate power from beyond a molecular level. Mr. Edmund Von Payton, the very First ESP to live, Born 1620 and died 1710 of a blood clot in his Brain" I stated, "He was the very first ESP? I thought you were!" Yang puzzled over what I just said, "It's quite True! Because your hearing my voice right now!" An unfamiliar man in the doorway said, "I Edmund Von Payton am the First ESP on Earth and Remnant!" He stated, "We'll just see about that because I was the first Gentleman ESP in the world!" I darted at him like a viper killing a rat, "Eldervice!" He shouted as nothing but Dust started flying at me, "Counter Craios Cronos" I shouted as the Dust as well as Edmund himself froze in time, "Weiss! Lets get this dust back to their containment!" I said to Weiss as we hurried with containing the Dust, "This man will be teleported elsewhere, Betose Village perhaps!" I said to myself as the frozen figure warped away, "you might think of my powers as something impossible like a neverending supply of Dust or a pair of shoes that never wears down or a person who never dies! But if not for Hagras, I wouldn't be here right now, right!" I explained as sparrows flocked in the window, "now I really must go, Ta-Ta!" I said as I flew out sparrows scattering in different directions, "Power constructor Gail of renneth" I shouted as a green bird the size of a Nevermore Appeared below me, I ascended to the bird and it flew across the plains and forests until finding a stone as black as jet stone, "The Nightmare Stone!" I said as I swooped in and grabbed it, "I must destroy it at once!" I said as I and the bird Swooped over to the sacrifice ground in Aaltos, "this stone will never see the light of day!" I said before long Summer was behind me, "the stone put a curse on me, it's better to purify it as it's bound to me" Summer explained, "Alright but Hagras must do it in order to both Purify and Break the curse on you!" I grunted and put the stone in a Sack for safety. "Nuro Sintos Sophocronos Psyche!" I chanted before opening a wormhole to Psycrone tower, we went through and I explained to Hagras my Discovery. "I can help you purify it in exchange for Summer's Release from the Curse!" Hagras Grunted, "That's what I want help with!" I requested, "You must repeat after me, I hereby lift the curse of the nightmare stone!" Hagras explained the spell, "I hereby lift the curse of the nightmare stone!" I repeated as 1000s of nightmare crystals flew from Remnant causing the Purification of the nightmare stone into a Dream stone, "Now this will be returned to where it came from!" Hagras said as the Dream stone returned to where it came, "Now leave this place for now!" Hagras finished as we returned to Remnant

________________________________________________ The incident part 1: the last laugh

Yang: (listening to When it falls) Hm hmm hm hm hm hmm.

Ruby: Wherever Whitesworth is, he better return to the Studio.

Blake: Yes, I'm quite concerned about him

Pyrrha: Guess who I found outside of the restaurant me and Jaune were eating at?

Ruby:Whitesworth!

Whitesworth: I was just waiting for a bus! No stalking took place!

Jaune: not how we could see it!

Whitesworth: I was waiting for a bus back to the studio! (Obvious Dark wave incoming)

• shing* *smolder* *Boom*

Whitesworth: My strength is reality and my negative energy is infectious if struck by it! Dark release!

Ruby:Time is the construct of forward moving current.

Yang:Space is the construct of standing pain

Blake:Psychic power is the energy that conducts the movement of Physical matter.

10 minutes later

Ruby: Uuhhhh where am I

Yang: What happened

Blake: *Prr* *Prr* that was a good sleep

Whitesworth: This happens every time people agitate me!

Pyrrha (Py44ha): Awaiting command (Robotic noises)

Whitesworth: Oh crap *Facepalm* Py44ha, become human!

Pyrrha (Py44ha): Cannot Compute, did you mean Become Heart? (Sparks flying) Shut down activate

Jaune (J-4un3 Mk. Arc): Cannot compute shutting down

Whitesworth: I know this trick! They must've been wired into the androids, Py44ha! Open

Pyrrha (Py44ha): Command accepted (Opening in half revealing Pyrrha) 

Pyrrha: Fooled you (Smug Grin)

Whitesworth (Robot copy): Yes, but I I can't can't can't und-der-der stand *Boom*

Whitesworth: Who gets the last laugh now! (Even wider grin) I was in my office the whole time! J-4un3 Mk. Arc! Open!

Jaune (J-4un3 Mk. Arc): Command accepted (Opening to reveal Jaune) Jaune: Ha! Thought you could get the last laugh

Whitesworth (Another robot copy) *Boom*

Whitesworth: Yes I did and yes I am (Biggest Grin Yet)

Jaune and Pyrrha: That was very Smart!

Whitesworth: Yes indeed, it was very smart, I knew you were in those androids so I made 2 copies of myself that self destruct in case you would try rubbing it in my face! Only to have it blow up in yours.

Pyrrha: well it worked *Thud*

Jaune: Aye aye aye *Thud*

A/N: Pretty good eh, but I'm not done yet! Part 2 of this comic will be when the next Chapter comes in later on, see ya!


	16. The Guardian's Trial 3 the test of ally Trust, guardian hood achieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team HCHN's names will be changed in much later chapters to follow Colour naming Rules, for now, here's 16 year old me's take on it

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name.  


Synthespace, Whitesworth's POV

"You must test how much you trust in yourself as well as your Allies and Friends, If you pass, you are proclaimed the eternal Guardian of Remnant, if you fail however, you will wait 1 year to retake task 3 OR you'll be transported back to your home dimension!"

I started the test with the following Questions

• if you broke a weapon, would you trust yourself enough to tell them?

•if you see something that doesn't look like what you thought it was, would you trust the Person or People enough to ignore the situation completely unless they ask for help?

•if a person kept sneaking something behind your back, would you trust them enough to mind your own business?

"Answer to #1: yes I would trust myself enough to tell them! Answer to #2: it depends on what I thought was happening would confirm whether to trust it or not! And answer to the final question: if it was for something secret, I would abide to the Gentleman's code and indeed mind myself! Unless it was peculiarly enough something curious perhaps, maybe just enough to leave it be?!" I gave simultaneous answers, "Good! Now part 2 of your final test, Decision making! Begin!" Remborem stated as 2 Yangs appeared at either end of the room.

Yang 1: number 2 is evil

Yang 2: no number 1 is evil!

"What drink do you like?" I asked them

"Strawberry sunrise!" Yang 2 shouted

"Strawberry Sunrise!" Yang 1 stated

"One point for numbers 1 and 2! Would you rather Kiss me or destroy me"

"Kiss you!" Yang 1 Purred

"Kill you!" Yang 2 Hissed

"Point goes to 1 because I know you've been eying me for awhile! Now What color is My reaper's Scythe:

A:Red  
B:Green  
C:Blue  
D:Silver Grey?

"D!" Yang 2 replied "That's easy! A!" Yang 1 Guessed confidently "And the answer is... Red! Yang 1 Wins!" I shouted "You really are a Hit with Yang aren't you!" Hagras said, "I did spot her rummaging through my things and finding a Sepia Photo of me before my death! Boy was I handsome at my old age, and a Black and white picture of me at 36 and she literally purred into it, I had to clean it because of what her purring left!" I truly have explained in detail, "By the power vested in me by the court of Psycrone, I dub you the official Guardian of Remnant, Congratulations!" Hagras stated as he transported me and Yang to Remnant.

Summer's POV

We were still waiting for the results of the final Test, "Good news everyone! Whitesworth is Remnant's Guardian as of now" Yang said in good cheer to us, "That is indeed right, and I will protect this planet like my own life!" Whitesworth continued.

Whitesworth's POV

"And I'll be able to keep in complete touch with you! Here! I cross-conducted these to send signals to each other depending on frequency ID. For instance! A1 Call C3!" I explained as the headpiece labeled A1 sent a signal to the one Labeled C3, ~Incoming message from Ruby Rose~, "Yep Ruby A1 is yours, A2 is Jaune's, A3 is Summer's and B1-3 are for the people whose first names start with the second letter of their team names and so on and so forth, X1 is mine alone." I explained some more, "Signals with the same Letter allow contact the other people in your Position, Signals with the same Number allow you to communicate with your teammates, C1 is Blake's, D1 is Yang's and B1 is Weiss'. Now B2 is Taiyang's, C2 is Raven's and D2 is Qrow's" I added, "And! B3 belongs to Nora, C3 is Pyrrha's and finally D3 is Ren's" I finished as I handed Signal charts to everyone. "You will know your headpiece by the Letter and number and Letter emblazoned in the left side, closest to the R-cell microphone, I've input a program in Sun's, Neptune's, Coco's and Velvet's Scrolls that allow the receivable signal by means of looking like a regular call!" I finished explaining finally, "how do they work?" Ruby asked, "Use the R-cell microphone and speak the Letter and number of the person you want to call! A-D followed by numbers 1-3, only 1 option depending on who you want, though I might try to build an updated program in the form of a microchip allowing the communication with up to 8 people at once!" I explained calmly as I switched the 13 systems out of demo mode and into the Filled Triangle then to Call operation online, {Call mode online} "now you can make calls to each other and to any of the 4 scrolls I downloaded this program to!" I explained as the headpieces were quickly caped off of the tray, "Woah! This is amazingly high tech for your age!" Everyone said at the same time, "I studied the inner and outer design very thoroughly thank you very much!" I explained expressionless except for my red eye closed. "Don't get us wrong, we know how impressive you can be, it's just, we didn't know you had this level of expertise to engineer this," the others explained as metaphorically, I beat the pain from myself, "Well, things aren't always what they seem! Oh and even though you received those, here!" I responded fine toned as I flashed a red case, "These keep the memory Fresh. 1000GBs in each of them with a total of 39 memory transfer chips, 3 for each of us!" I explained whilst the case was open, "take 3 of the same colour as your aura, mine is Ebon grey so those are mine take the microchips in the same colour that your aura is!" I advised as I held the case in front of them and mini cases for storage. End of the chapter Author's Note I am on the Verge of introducing my own Original Team, Meet Team HCHN (Hutchen) of The Vytal Movement

•Harold Fairwitz Age: 46, Height: 93.6 inches (7 Feet 8 Inches), Weapon: Sword (HILS: High Impact Longsword), Semblance: Immunity to Projectiles, Eye colour: Brown (Left) Silver (Right), Quote: "There is no honour in running from a fight!"

•Caroline Vice Age: 41, Height: 75.6 inches (6 feet 3 inches), Weapon: Chain Scythe on shield (RFCS: Rear Flank Chain Scythe), Semblance: Elemental Altering, Eye Colour: Aqua, Quote: "Mercy is denied to an attacker, but not from the target"

•Helen Fairwitz Age: 43, Height: 88.8 Inches (7 Feet 4 inches), Weapon: Bow (HCDB: High Caliber Dust Bow) Semblance: Immunity to Melee, Eye Colour: Silver (Left) Brown (Right), Quote: "All shame is in Giving up before a fight begins"

•Neil Preston Age: 48, Height: 95 Inches (7 feet 9 inches), Weapon: Jousting Lance and Wide-Shield (UDW: Ultimate Defence Weapon), Semblance: Geomancy, Eye Colour: Jade (Right) Aqua (Left), Quote: "We of Team HCHN Are some of the first Huntsmen and Huntresses to Join the Vytal Movement"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

AN: Team HCHN everyone, They'll appear in the next Chapter During The Vytal Festival Tournament As representatives of the Vytal Movement: A charity to inspire and Train top Huntsmen and Huntresses for the future, HCHN will also have the Chance to meet Top Huntsmen and Huntresses of the other Academies and Tell and Exchange Stories of Grimm hunting. Even Harold himself will Learn From a Fellow Leader (i.e Ruby) and Whitesworth Joins the Vytal Movement as a Co-Representitive, Harold even ends up taking an arrow to the chest, luckily his semblance gives him immunity to every effect of the flaming projectile. See you later!


	17. Vytal-ity Rules, Team HCHN Introduces themselves

(Actions or comments)  
I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name.

Vytal Festival, Whitesworth's POV

I heard about this tournament, the Vytal Tournament, "Where is Team Rwby. A1!" I spoke into the R cell Mic, "Ruby here, What's up?" Ruby replied through the call line, "Where are you right now?" I asked, "at a panel of Top Huntsmen and Huntresses! Meet us there!" Ruby replied, "I will" I said as I ended the call. At the Panel "Meet the Legendary Team HCHN, they fought thousands of Grimm, their Leader and his Sister are very experienced!" Weiss explained, "Nice to meet you all!" I said shaking each of their hands, "A valiant effort meeting us I assume. I am Harold Fairwitz, this is my girlfriend Caroline, My Sister Helen and my Best friend Neil, together we are the Legendary, Courageous Team HCHN" Harold replied introducing his fellow teammates, "It is certainly an honour to meet you!" Caroline said, "Indubitably so I do say!" Neil added, "At ease young soldier" Helen finished, "Excuse me, but my age is 116 in case you haven't noticed!" I corrected Helen, "Care to spar 4 Against 1" Helen proposed, Weiss was about to bring up the point of unfairness but I stuck my hand in front of her, "I'm aware of the conditions and I accept the terms, No reward to the winner and no punishments given to the loser however" I altered the rule set, "Agreed, Vytal Field in 10?" Harold asked, "No! I've got something better in mind!" I proposed as I pointed to the Eternarock Stadium in the distance, "And there it is over there! The big stone stadium in 10!" I proposed, "Deal!" Harold said promptly, "Deal!" Helen repeated, "Agreed!" Neil stated vividly, "If I must!" Caroline grumbled, "It's settled, Team RWBY will advertise it to your fans!" I stated as we Started walking towards the stadium, "Y'Know! I remain undefeated by everyone I've ever Sparred with!" I said, "Then you've never Sparred with us!" Harold replied laughing, "I have this!" I stated as I pulled out a long Bloodsteel Scythe, "We'll then, what is that? Red Coating" Neil asked hiding a chuckle or 2, "It's as a matter of fact! My own Blood coating the blade!" I replied running the blade across a diamond and Splitting It down the center and breaking it, "Bloodsteel, Hardness! 12.8 Sharpness! Enough to open a vortex in Time! Does that answer your question Neil?" I explained, "Wow wee, that is some Weapon!" Caroline cheered giddily, "I'm speechless!" Neil Gasped, "But it cannot Cut Iron or Titanium!" I explained as Iron and Titanium are the 2 Metalloid minerals, "That is a real Relief!" Helen Replied as she arose Carrying her Bow Lunar Spark, Harold Drew his Longsword, Caroline Pulled a very Long Chain with a Scythe Attached Based by a Shield called Bantrous Ballistia on her Back and Neil with a Lance in one hand and a Rare Wide-Shield in the other, "I know another Man who Wields a Wide-Shield and I Trained him myself!" I remarked as I Took a swing at Helen with my 12 Foot Scythe, Hitting her in the Chest, "Are you alright?" I asked as she pulled out of the Scythe with No Wounds or Clothing Damage, "What the! But how?" I gasped dumbfounded, "My semblance Prevents you from Hitting me with Melee attacks, my brother was the one you should've tried to take on!" She suggested, "Prepare for a painful ride to Helcrus in Demection" I shouted as what looked like the sky started flying down towards the battlefield, "You are fighting Power Incarnate!" I shouted as 3 of the 4 depleted their auras, "Projectiles don't hurt me in the slightest" he laughed obliviously as a flaming arrow Struck him smack Dab in the middle of his chest, Activating his Semblance to protect himself as the arrow burnt out, "I'm fine? But where did that arrow come from?" Harold asked as the Arrow plunged out of the undamaged emblem, 2 hours laterOobleck and Port were going over the rules as I entered myself as a team (3 copies of myself) "here are the match-ups for today's Team round!" Port Announced

Team WWWW Vs. Team IRIS  
Team STRQ Vs. Team CYNX  
Team HRVN Vs. Team CRDL  
Team HCHN Vs. Team JNPR  
Team RWBY Vs. Team QWVR  
Team CFVY Vs. Team AARC  
Team SLVN Vs. Team VRUS  
Team ICRS Vs. Team FVIA

"The 8 Teams from this Initial entry Round will be entered into the Vytal Tournament to compete for the glory shown by their Kingdom" Oobleck added, "First off we have Team WWWW against Team IRIS, Fight!" Port announced as the Fight Started, "Dark Arts of the Stone asperity and Dark Arts of the Geotope" I chanted as Stones started flying away from me and over to the other team Transforming into Dust Polytopes and exploding on contact, knocking them back towards one of the full rows of seats, "Dark Arts of the Viscous body!" I shouted as I Turned into Water and travelled then reappeared at where they would hit and extended my Wide-Shields and caught them in mid impact, "We win! I shouted as Team IRIS Fell unconscious, "Team WWWW Wins!" A voice shouted as I walked to my end of the Stadium and my clones vanished."Team STRQ Wins...Team HRVN Wins... Team HCHN Wins... Team RWBY Wins... Team SLVN Wins... Team CFVY wins... Team ICRS Wins!" Oobleck announced over 6 Hours of battling, "We'll see you Tomorrow at the Team Rounds!" Port Announced.The next Day, An hour early"I analyzed the Match-ups, Team STRQ is first Against Team SLVN in the first battle, I'm against Team ICRS, Team CFVY Is up against Team HRVN and Team HCHN is Against Team RWBY, Each Team Elects 2 Members in the Next Round or at least I think so?" I explained as Even the Losing Teams Are Competing Randomly, "Every Team from Yesterday will Compete again as the Winning and Losing Teams will Face Each other and 8 Teams From the Matches will Move on to the Doubles Round."Winning Team VS. Losing Team

CFVY................................QWVR  
RWBY...............................VRUS  
STRQ................................IRIS  
WWWW.............................AARC  
HCHN................................CYNX  
SLVN..................................FVIA  
HRVN..................................CRDL  
ICRS..................................JNPR

CFVY Vs. QWVR Winner:QWVR. RWBY Vs. VRUS Winner: RWBY. STRQ Vs. IRIS Winner: STRQ. When it Came to my Battle, "Dark Arts of Haven!" I chanted as a Halo formed around me, "Dark Arts of The underworld!" I chanted as me and Each Clone turned into Werewolves (Lycantropus) "Raahr! Take them down!" I commanded as I took human form, "Until they've depleted their Aura! In case you didn't know!" I further commanded as I struck the Team leader with my Scythe and won, "Team WWWW Wins again!" Port Announced as the clones took human form, "Writhe over your loss all you want but time is forever flowing!" I stated to the Team leader as I bowed towards the crowd, "*Grrmph* good day!" Team AARC Bawled as they walked off. HCHN Vs. SYNX Winner:HCHN. SLVN Vs. FVIA Winner:FVIA. HRVN Vs. CRDL Winner: HRVN ICRS Vs. JNPR Winner:JNPR. "The next rounds are the Doubles rounds!" Oobleck AnnouncedTeam From Odd (1,3,5,7 Vs. Team From Even (2,4,6,8)

QWVR........................................RWBY  
STRQ.......................................WWWW  
HCHN............................................FVIA  
HRVN...........................................JNPR 

Quill Arrow and Vult Bow Vs. Ruby Rose and Weiss SchneeWinners: Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee  
Qrow and Raven Branwen Vs. Whitesworth and CloneWinners: Qrow and Raven Branwen

Harold Fairwitz and Caroline Vice Vs. Valure Torchgood and Aria Witchen Winners: Valure Torchgood and Aria Witchen

Hal Berd and Valerie Belle Vs. Jaune Arc and Pyrrha NikosWinners: Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos

"We've finished the Doubles round and now on to the Singles Round, please Elect your single Member first fight's winner will face second Fight's winnerWinners: Fights 1 and 3 Vs. Winners: Fights 2 and 4

Ruby Rose...........................................Summer Rose  
Aria Witchen..........................................Nora Valkyrie

"That Witchen Girl seems like Trouble!" I grumbled in my seat, "Yeah, she can Kill every trace of courage in a person and land a win by default!" The guy next to me shuddered, "Oh the Mother Vs Daughter fight just Started!" I said as I reassured the guy next to me,Ruby Rose (Daughter) Vs. Summer Rose (Mother) Winner: Summer Rose "There she I-I-iss!!!"The Guy next to me said hesitantly, "Relax but then again, She does look a bit Dreadful!" I said starting to Shudder, Aria Witchen Vs. Nora Valkyrie Winner: Nora Valkyrie (By Disqualification of Aria for her secret.) "Now we settle the Score as Summer Rose faces Nora Valkyrie! This'll be a Generation old Battle in honour of Tyre Valkyrie, the *Sniffle* greatest Huntsmen to praise Beacon." Port announced Summer Rose Vs Nora Valkyrie Winner: Summer Rose (By forfeit) "That was Short but Sweet for a battle, but Nevertheless Summer Rose is Our Champion!" Oobleck announcedThe Crowd Cheered, Witchen was Arrested and I was given a Chance for the recital of a Quote. "In honour of this day I welcome a new, much Brighter future, All rise and Cheer for the Champion!" I recited off the top of my voice, everyone stood and Cheered for Summer."I've decided to Join the Vytal Movement as an off road Contact!" I said as pretty much everyone started to grab my legs and beg at my knees like Slaves, "Alright! Don't get your Knickers in a Bunch! I won't be gone at all! You understand ladies?" I shouted finally re-Adopting my best British Accent, "Are you sure?" Ruby Asked with Kitten eyes (Because I hate Hyperactive and later Violent Dogs!), "Yes! I am!" I replied lowering my voice to my usual composure

A/N: The chapter was a bit long for any add-ins but I promise that I will add something in the next Chapter. See you Soon!


	18. The Schnee White Huntress Part 1/2: A heart to heart talk with Father from Daughter

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name.

Quickie: Schnee means Snow in German for people who never knew.

Weiss' POV

I was going to head off to Atlas and Have a talk about Why I wanted to become a huntress in the first place, "Weiss! I know you had to go take care of something important but you can't leave without this!" Whitesworth explained as he held before me Myrtenaster and a Huntress career reference in a mock Resume that he typed up himself with help from me, "Are you going to be alright with being away from your team? because I can arrange for you to return in a week, accompanied by Myself and Team HCHN to keep you company!"Whitesworth asked calmly gripping my hand in his, "Yes! Now that you've given me this option, thank you!" I teared up and left bravely to Atlas.

Whitesworth's POV

In the 4 Months I've been on Remnant, my Morale is starting to stabilize and my Cronologue is still being Written, I made reservations to appear at a premier of a Whitesworth original twisted Mystery movie: the Tale of the Alternate convert, Asterwell. "I'll be gone for the Night to Attend a Premier, Follow if you Want to, I reserved seats in the Balcony for you, just present these tickets and you've admitted entry at Vale Theatre, the one with a Nevermore Statue and a Beowolf Statue at either side of it with a sign reading "Grimm Whole entertainment live" Remember that alright" I explained as I Flew out of the window on my C.U.T.T.E.R. Pack and Headed out towards the Theatre I admitted the Movie to, "Look out Below!" I swooped down and Literally Swept Pyrrha and Jaune off of the Road, "Are you headed to my Movie's Premier?" I asked Half-Heartedly, "Yes, I hear it's better than that Spruce Banner Movie!" Jaune Replied, "Well then! The movie is supposedly a real compilation of Twisted happenings in one tiny box!" I explained in a maliciously twisted style as I landed in front of the theatre, "Thank you for involuntarily flying Whitesworth airlift, please jump down from the wings lightly to avoid Damage to yourselves and the Equipment!" I stated Robotically, "And Just in Time too!" Pyrrha said Contently as the other Half of Team JNPR was waiting for them just inside, "We'll I've got a Premier to make so Meet us in Ballroom D alright!" I explained as I walked towards the Designated area, "Okay, but there'll be a lot of Broken Limbs if it's a Terrible Movie! Got that!" All I could do is Contently pull my pocket Watch and Swing it like a pendulum then grunt, "They'll sue you!! Mark my Words!" I shouted out of the room, "Well, never mind about the whole Broken legs thing *Full body Shuddering*" all she did was Shiver and Pray, "Ladies and Gentleman! May I present the Movie based off of the beginning of my home's Secret Society, I.e. the ESP X Society" I announced as everyone at the premier was gathering snack and drink for the initial Movie. "Hybrid! Eldegar! Exebus! Alius! NULLIS!" The Wizard in the movie chanted as an orb of green energy formed around the ring of Aqua, Amber, Red, Orange, Violet and White orbs, "I've got the Infinitis orb, and now I can create the Concelium Mountain" the wizard continued, "Ice Earth and Fire create mantle and core and Crust and all!!!" The wizard finished. 2 hours later "I admit! That...was...AMAZING!!!" Nora burst out in amazement, "Firstly, Watch my ears! Secondly, Thanks! And Finally, I have a very bad ears in this case!" I raised my voice over the deafened ringing in my ears, "Any of you fancy a lift?" Ruby asked for some Reason, "I'll be fine! I'll grab a bite on the way!" I said confused, "He went Deaf." Pyrrha followed up, "Thanks C.U.T.T.E.R. Pack! flight mode activate" I shouted putting an ear drop in my ear and took flight.

Pyrrha's POV

"Pyrrha, Why is he Deaf?!" Jaune asked me eagerly, "likely Nora's Shouting did the job, if not the fake explosion outside of the Ballroom!" I answered, "Well. Nora is a bundled up ball of energy in a superhuman being!" Jaune explained, "Enough about that! Let's go back to Beacon, I need some sleep after all that movie's action *Yawn*" I suggested tired as a Sloth.

Weiss' POV

"Father! I want to Speak with you about becoming a Huntress! A full time Huntress!" I asked in a well mannered tone of voice. "Weiss? This is so Sudden?! Are you sure you can handle it as well as your older sister?" Father said Dumbstruck, "Yes, if you let me I'll." Weiss was cut off by a strong gust opening the doors, "Going my way?" The barely visible figure muttered as slowly the wind died down, "Remember the reference I gave you? Well I needed to be here personally (somewhat less Similar events in volume 4 episodes 6 and 7) Whitesworth was clearly desperate to make the direct reference, "as I was saying, if you let me I'll make not just Atlas but the whole World proud!" I explained, "Yes. Your Daughter has Excellent Potential! And if you don't believe me, set up a training field and meet me in 20 minutes!" Whitesworth explained in complete confidence, "Very well, but if she can land at least 10 hits and a finishing blow, I'll believe you entirely"Father explained as Whitesworth blankly looked back with pride.

23 minutes later

"Battle Commence!" Ironwood Shouted, "Give it your all, 20 Paces across either end of the field back to back." Whitesworth explained as if it was a Gentleman's Duel, "Agreed!" I replied as we both took Our 20 Steps, "3! 2! 1! Commence battle!" I shouted as I landed the first hit without hesitation, "Red regalia- Longsword!" Whitesworth shouted as he drew his Cane Sword, "What's this, a disguised weapon?!" Father said over the fight, "fight me, fight me like the champion you were born to be!" Whitesworth provoked, "Alright! Prepare your blade!" I zeroed in on Whitesworth and sprung forward using a reverse glyph then turned it White again and then propelling forwards, "Gyaah!" Whitesworth groaned as he took the hit, "Good and Strong!" Whitesworth managed as he got back up and Struck Continuously for a minute and then struck Myrtenaster out of my hand and hinted me to re-arm myself, I took another 4 Swings thrusting and hitting a total of 8 more times, "Impressive, just like we Practiced!" Whitesworth stated as he trusted and firmly struck me 3 times only to get taken out, "Impressive, we practiced very hard and strong. You passed an S quality strike and I am very proud" Whitesworth stated as he regained and withdrew his sword, "was THAT a good enough sparring match!" Whitesworth continued, "That was a very worthy fight"Father stated.

Whitesworth's POV

"Very much accepted Mr. Schnee, I hope she can do great things for this world?! I trained her to do much better than she was doing without my categorized training method!" I stated as I bowed in approval and signed the approval note under 'Guardian', "all of my methods will release the champion from deep within and even inspire a new generation of well seasoned Huntsmen and Huntresses!" I gave a very moving speech, "She's free to do whatever she puts her mind to!" Weiss' Father said moved by my speech.

__________________________________________ The scapegoat by Theoldstone1000

Whitesworth: I don't know who ate my shortbread cookies but if I did, Hagras help me I'll!

Blake: why don't you just make more?

Whitesworth: I am indeed complex but I bought those as contribution for a high profile party, the whole of Vale will be attending it! But I just remembered, I bought 4 boxes and I put one in the cupboard for later, but when I come back all 4 are ravaged, nothing spared!

Blake: I think I know who might've taken them, Nora! Because of her sweet tooth!

Whitesworth: hmm, perhaps. but how to prove it?

Yang: check camera 6? I spotted something unusual an hour ago!

Whitesworth: excellent! But who took my cookies?

Yang: someone in your cloak.

Whitesworth: any eye contact with the camera

Yang: Blue eyes but Weiss was out and Neptune wasn't even in so, Nora perhaps?

Whitesworth: though another color because of the quality like.

Yang: oh no! Don't drag Ruby into this!!! (Eyes glowing red as hot coal)

Whitesworth: wait a second, my cloak isn't that long, only about 1 foot 3 inches! This one's 3 feet and 2 inches! You can tell length from Depth in this case, that's not mine, and mine's black with Gold material lining the cleft of my cloak's neck rest.

Yang: Point taken, it doesn't have a cleft or gold material!

Nora: Me and Ruby took the Cookies, we were craving cookies, I speak for both myself and Ruby when I say I'm sorry

Whitesworth: people like you can be considered a Scapegoat for 20 days!

Pyrrha: I heard some loud shouting, is everything

Whitesworth: I found the cookie thieves

Nora and Ruby: Busted!

1 Week later

Whitesworth: (All I wanted was to attend the party with contributions but I ended up Empty handed!) I cannot face what I called Nora and Ruby, it really was a victimless crime after all! Maybe I should apologize.

Nora: Stay away or your legs will be broken!

Whitesworth: I know you're mad but

Ruby: Die! (Shoots a fireball)

Whitesworth: (Wide armed and motionless) Finish me off! Do what you must, just end me (Head falls down to the the chest as fire strikes me) good memories for all!  
2 hours later

Whitesworth: going my way, Reverse Psychology wins, and everything I'm wearing is fireproofed material, a true Pyromaniac's dream

Nora: but I saw you burn!

Whitesworth: Fireproof remember, and 127° hot Gloves and capable of smelting iron

Ruby: Umm help!

Whitesworth: it's useful as I have both Flammable and fireproof material on, flammable outer shell and Fireproof inner shell! Perfect for untouchability but also Comfortable in cold environments. You are hereby lifted of your Scapegoat title, all mental Shackles released

Ruby and Nora: Yippee! (Jumping up and down)

A/N: Okay we had a change of plans because how long I thought this would take me- Sorry, Forgive me, we get another Short but sweet one coming up, see you later.


	19. The Schnee White Huntress Part 2/2: Together again! And ranked as equals

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name. And Team HCHN as my OC Team

Vytal base, Whitesworth's POV

"We can finally see to our fans and learn from them!" Harold stunted himself, "Weiss! She's coming to pick me up! The Vytal movement is a good opportunity to show her top Rank ropes" I stated darker and darker, "Have i ever told you about me stumbling accross Summer Rose after so many years?" I asked, the nodded a simple 'no', "Well... I was enjoying myself when all of a sudden, a wormhole whisks me here, and there I was, Falling to an eminent death, when all of a sudden, Qrow Branwen rescued me from being a bloody mess on the pavement, I accordingly introduced myself and they did likewise, i was here for 6 months since, and I had a couple of pairs of eyes on me, first set of eyes was Raven because of some unknown reason, Second was Yang, who is eyeing me and Purring into my Sepia Photo, And Lastly Nora because she wanted to break my legs! So you would say it was a situated Love Centred triangle looking at the Position I'm in!" I explained and just as Summer walked in, "Why are you? Why am I, Never mind, I just came to tell you Yang was Kidnapped!" She said, "Great Caesar's Ghost! That's a Bloody terrible thing to happen! Let's go!" I gasped

2 Hours later, Harold's POV

Helen and I were both especially worried, "Yang! Can you hear me!" Whitesworth Shouted, "Answer us with anything, even a yelp!" I shouted, "C.U.T.T.E.R. AI-On Activate!" Whitesworth shouted as Strange Drones Attached to linked pieces of themselves until he was Fully armored, "Transformation Complete! Cannons, Fire 1!" Whitesworth shouted as Cannons Fired Towards the farthest room of the 4 and Blasted a hole all right way through it, I checked the room but nothing but Ember Celica was in there so I grabbed them and ran back to Whitesworth, "Splash 1! Fire 2!!" Whitesworth shouted as he stepped back and aimed at the Door Blasted and Caroline ran in changing the rubble to Cotton and Grabbed a Brown jacket, "Ok splash 2! Fire 3 Get back!" Whitesworth shouted as yet another cannon Fired towards the second Closest door, Neil used his Semblance to stop the rubble and deflected it then Checked the Room and Sure Enough to unpleasant eyes, Yang Hanging by Shackles, Bruised slightly, "AI-On disengage, Yang! Wake up!" Whitesworth shouted as slowly his Drones returned and shook Yang a bit, "Nightmare!" She shouted as Whitesworth dodged a Punch, "It's me! Whitesworth! Don't you recognize me!!" Whitesworth said as he Gripped The Blonde's arm, "Is that you? Thanks for Rescuing me! Whitesworth." Yang said as she fainted, "Intruder Alert, Cease and Desist!" A guard walked in, "Not to offend you but, Why are you dressed so Dreadfully?" Caroline asked, "Why have you Taken Yang?!" Whitesworth asked, "Why it was a Compelling yet Elaborate Setup" a man in a red Coat said walking in, "Aaltos Academy was Made to District Beacon as a Backup Plan in case! But alas, fools are killed, cut off, beheaded and desecrated! I am your Equal" the man stated, "Well, are you Proud of your achievements unlike me or are you really my equal?" Whitesworth asked the man at the other end of the room, Unmasking himself, "Mr. Witherspoon!" Whitesworth stated

Whitesworth's POV

"By blazes! Why are you here?" I asked, "I needed a reason to Talk to you without being attacked! So I offered Yang here an Acting Job to make you Believe she was literally Kidnapped, sorry if I made worry out of doing so!" Jenkins apologized, "Act Forgiven, now let's go to Beacon, I heard that Ruby is baking cookies for dessert, Jenkins, Yang did a very good job, the Role fits her to a T!" I explained. Beacon Academy: Half past 6 going on to 7 "You were the Kidnapper!" Raven Grew Furious, "Keep it together! She's Alright!" Jenkins Calmly Replied, "I'm right here Mom! I'm fine." Yang said Walking out from behind me, "You Maniac! If you touched a single hair on her head! You will pay dearly!" Raven Darted to Witherspoon, "You aren't going to react once I've finished with you!" Witherspoon darted holding his Taser in hand ready to Electrocute Raven, "What could THAT possibly do to me?!" Raven added Sarcastically, "This! Tzzt Tzzt Down for the remain of the day!" Witherspoon Threatened as he started to draw a Lightning rod from his pocket and Positioned it to point at Raven's leg, *Zt-t-t-t-t-t* the Shock started Supercharging her blood causing a 20% faster Heartbeat putting her down unconscious, "I just got the last laugh! That one won't be able to recall a thing when she Wakes up!" Witherspoon laughed, "Jenkins, I respect you, but wasn't that a bit harsh?" I asked, "I suppose you know a way to her bed, "Sleep in Peace you lovely woman." Jenkins Cited from the heart, "Will she be alright?" Qrow asked, "She will, but she won't recall the events of the past 20 Minutes! So just call when she wakes up." I said in Reassurance, "At least she didn't do anything to severe!" Taiyang started, "She barely did anything! Before I shocked her anyways." Jenkins stated Cockily, "Why would you? She was... Well I've got nothing." Summer tried to defend her friend, "Self Defence Purposes, and she Treatened, Mocked and Downright Infuriated me!" Jenkins Explained only Darting 'Treatened, Mocked and Downright infuriated me', "That'll deserve more Dire Consequences" Qrow said Assuming there was a worse punishment, "Really! A 200V Taser And a Telescopic Lightning Rod Pointing at an intentional Entrance Wound, and Shutting the Victim down! Is there anything worse than that?!!" Jenkins Explained slightly Angered by the Raven haired Drunk, "A sheath and Black Sword where the Sheath turns into a Chain Scythe!" Qrow said right before Jenkins stormed out, "Electricity flowing through people can kill them, Raven's a Lucky one, Jenkins was a Partner of mine When I made Criminals Suffer!" I explained holding a Scythe and Iron Hook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Jenkins went back to Earth and Said that he'll be back, next Chapter, Wraps up the First out of many Years in Beacon, but a Food fight breaks it up with a Ditch load of Trouble. Will Whitesworth be able to restore the Peace or will he Fail and Get Kicked out of Beacon? Find out in Chapter 20: Food War in bound, see you then!


	20. Food War in bound part 1: Chaos of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work has reached 100 Hits! yay, here's a bonus: A second chapter today!!!

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name. And Team HCHN as my OC Team

Whitesworth's POV

"Whitesworth! Here! Come sit with us!" Nora Burst out, "Quiet! Quiet. I'm still Recovering my Hearing impaired by your Shouting, the Acoustics in the Theatre helped it No Thanks to you! But yes I will sit with you, and try to Keep you in Line making sure a food fight doesn't break." I was impaled by a Rose-berry Cream pie, "Stop that, Stop right this very Nanosecond!" I shunned, "Sorry (Not sorry) *Snicker*" Nora said almost Cheekily, "All I wish of you Nora is to prove you can Behave in front of me, but even so you've Deafened me, Threatened to break my legs twice and Throw this pie at me! Which is Remarkably Tasty I dare add, Compliments to Whoever made this!" I explained holding a Straight face the Whole time, "Needless to see you haven't shown much faith in me, is that it? Is that why you hate me?" Nora Stated movingly, "I really Respect you, but I don't always see the Gentle nature in your tone, and the Stress I have isn't towards you, it's just that you Remind me of Carol Marie, My deceased first wife in such a way that it kills me to even Mention it!" Whitesworth explained Softly, "I'm sorry I remind you of her!" Nora stared towards the far window while Saying it, "I'm glad I didn't see her Glare in you or the arrow wound. Or even the Fogginess in her eyes the moment she died on that unhappy New Years in 47!" I explained emotionless, "That's very depressing! But no food fight today I said to myself this morning! I just want you to like me for who I am!" Nora Explained, "I do respect you, I like you, but this stress is starting to go to my head! It wasn't that easy for me to admit, but, I respect you for what your capable of, not what you remind me of, Understand the Guilt I felt for the past 70 long and Helpless years I spent, I wasn't the same after that incident nor could I ever love another woman like her, the woman who Changed my life for 20 years and beyond the dark times I suffered, it scourged me for it!" I explained expressing Pain in my sentences, "Brambles and Jags may Destroy yer Timbers!" A Familliar voice Shouted. "Larsenger? Is that you? You scurvy Drake!" I said, "Aye! But you've the perfect scheme. I just know that Ivan, Jenkins, Harold and James will follow." Larsenger stated finally going forth, "I'll break his legs! Force of habit!" Nora burst out, "Not if he Cuts yours off first! He'll amputate you, rendering you unable to do a thing." I explained Slowly, "I have a bounty code to keep up! Now I have to go for a walk" Larsenger said as he walked out, Dagger withdrawn and Cutlass in Hand. "He'll be back. Swearing like the Grizzled Sailor he was Born to be. If not Picking a fight with someone!" I explained, "If it's Cardin, I'll break his legs!" Nora said uneasy, "Well he'll have no legs to Break!" I replied.

12 Days later

"Nothing personal but, You are getting a bit Ahead of yourself! Just saying, but this isn't Britain anymore so people aren't as Vulnerable as those in England! So don't try to attack!" I explained, "We need to make a good impression on this place!" James Explained. "Yes! You must realize this isn't Earth!" Ivan Finished, "Aahahahaa! I'm Queen of the castle, I'm Queen on the castle!" Nora started maniacally, "Not on my watch, the crystal mirror of Alcatest! The Mystic wall of Ember-veil!" I chanted as a wall of crystal and a wall of Fire appeared either end of me, "Destroy him!" Nora and Ruby shouted, "that wouldn't be wise, at all, I knew something like this would happen, Ivan! Charm Ruby, the Girl with Black hair with red highlights! and the Others I'll summon a mist to confuse them!" I said as both sides of me became empty again. "Care to Dance Luvs, mystic Wind Spirit of Dargall!" Ivan Chanted as his Crystal orb started blowing Strong gusts, "Icy mist of Valdaleste! Mist of Foggy memories!" I combined my Chants to Create the Illusion of the Mythical country of Ghost Gate, "Gravity Corpse Gates" I chanted as but hundreds of Frost Gates Arose from the Spell and Imprisoned the Girls and Boys in my Favor, "Now stop this madness! Now!!" I darted as the Frost Gates, Mist and Winds Dissipated into Ivan's Orb, "The mysterious energy I Kept Sensing, your orb! It's the orb of the Elements of Garstorr, I know why you Wield it, Did Psycrone Choose you as a Sorcerer?" I asked Marvelling his Ice Blue Eyes, "A sorcerer of Remnant!" He replied looking at my now Drained Posture, "Infure the Ice Wizard chose me as it's Host!" Ivan Continued, "Because you're the King of Charmers?" I asked Jokingly, "Yes and I have a Pure heart!" Ivan replied, "I was only joking but thanks for Clarifying that!" I replied just barely smiling, "Meow! Blakey over here!" Yang said Wooing Blake (Incoming Bumblebee Ship), "Coming! (Stupid Cat names!) not like I have anything better to do" Blake grumbled, "Hey! I just saved Lunch from Becoming a Dead Zone! And this is what I put up with!" I darted Away from the Talk i was having with Jenkins (Out of context) I walked off grizzled, brown eye open and a sharp glare wherever I looked, I walked into that Cardin fellow, "Move it!" He darted, "Die you dry act, I will desecrate your body and petrify it in stone!!!" I darted back Furiously as I locked my scythe around his firm but cut up Arm, "Admit or else!!!" I darted as furiously as before, "Ok ok geez." The bully walked off, "Good blazes can't I get a..." Suddenly, a spear tip grazes my chin, "Ghh bah I gah, Pyrrha! May I ask why this is at my neck?" I asked, "Vera del bumin frind ('I will weaken you' in my best Mistrillian)" Pyrrha remarked in fluent Mistrillian, "Gustefure's ghost! Whatever it was, I don't like it." I replied trying to run, my body was Weakened by an estranged poison, "*Hack* what was that argh.." I fell unconscious but barely breathing, "Target achieved!" I faintly heard from Pyrrha before completely falling just as well. reaped as anything.

Pyrrha's POV

After I estranged Whitesworth according to Yang's 4 step plot to get Whitesworth to spill his Secrets about how he Knows so much about Remnant in the time he was here, "the lobster is in the trap, I repeat the lobster is in the trap!" I gestured Yang, "The crab is blue I repeat the crab is blue." Yang Whispered to Nora as we tied our victim up. "Stop! Fiends!" The other men shouted, "Never!" I shouted back as I kicked up a sophomore steel plate at them, "We must Rescue her!" One of them said as he caught the plate, "Attractive eh, Kiss metal you fool!" The man remarked my Semblance and threw the plate back to me, (yes this ends up being quite an Intense chase scene) I needed to duck but my semblance attracted it landing right into my face hard, "Take this!" Another one of them said as they threw a Polero-Tether at Blake, tripping her Legs tied, "Splash 2! Fire 3 James fire the White Ray!" The man said as James Fired a Very large Cage like net! "Grab Whitesworth quickly!" I commanded taking the plate from my now Bruised face, "take the burn but not the ice. Tesseract ghost!" The men shouted as a blast of burning light surrounded us, "Mmm.. Why am I tied up!" Whitesworth Sprung awake.

Whitesworth's POV

I struggled to pull one of my Daggers to cut my rope constriction, "Gotcha! *Sound of cutting rope* Good, now Admit defeat to the Planetary Guardian and a Master Sorcerer! I can't bare to fight you" I shouted as they Dropped their Offence and mourned my words, "We felt Jealous of your Comrades and thought they would be better than us" Ruby admitted, "Only in their most modest traits, they'd only be here the Month! What did you think, they weren't here for an eternity you know!" The rest of them felt silly and very Guilty, "I was hoping you'd come around!" I said amazingly confident, "Fools die but never desecrate by themselves! The bacterium in the body help the process" Jenkins added, "Correct! And I was and always will be that help in Desecrating" I explained unpleasantly, "So you would've forced us onto the end of our Auras! For shame!" Pyrrha stopped me, "My Reaper's eye is and always was the Cause of Corpse Desecration, and an unknown amount of Spectral energy is the Affected Result! I'm not proud of that Anymore! My purpose as Guardian is to Protect and even as unintentional Happenings going as far to seeing someone...never mind, to the point you feel guilt, lust and Dreadful Emotions, I just don't mean a thing out of it! I am sorry if any of you feel ashamed of my actions and feel Angered by my behavioural patterns, I'm going to catch some Fresh air." I walked off feeling miserable about everything I caused, "He'll be back! He just needs time to 'imself Young ladies and Gents!" Jenkins said in a rather impeccable English Accent, "Correct!" I shouted trying to get the door.

2 1/6 Hours later.

Pyrrha was Looking for me and Ruby to tell me something and for Ruby to Apologize for earlier, "I need more time! *Falcon Impersonations* That should keep her busy for a white Hour!" I stated quietly releasing a small C.U.T.T.E.R. X-21 Mk.VII and Released it into the Air to Squawk like a Falcon, "Oh! A bird of Prey, Better Follow it to find Whitesworth!" Pyrrha Said Thinking it was Flying in my Direction, "Works every time!" I cheered silently, "Whitsworth! Where are you?!" Nora Called out, "Scree! Scree!" I Screeched like a Northern Screech owl, "Oh! Hello?! Have you seen my Friend?" Nora asked, "Hoot hoot!" I replied in owl, "To the tower!" She shouted as she ran towards Beacon Tower, "Dark arts of the Disappearing act" I chanted in silence as I disappeared into the library, "Dark arts of the Viscous body!" I chanted as I sank into a Liquid form, "Hehm. I better get moving because they don't expect my form!" I said as I rushed in my current form, "So far so." Suddenly Neptune screamed as loudly as he could and hid behind Sun Quivering, If anyone asks, I went left!" I said in secrecy, "Ok! Whatever y-you say" Neptune replied, "Excellent! Dark arts of the Shadow Tribe!" I chanted as a clone jumped opposite to me, I started worrying when Blake and Weiss were in Bound of my Path, I jumped still in my Liquid form almost creating a backwards waterfall for just long enough for Weiss to get Absolutely soaked by the jump, "Sorry" I gestured, I was starting to believe they were chasing me so another clone started towards the chair over to my left and took position, I was safe, so I thought until Jaune Spotted my trail and assumed it was a break in the pipes until he saw there was no pipe leading in the opposite direction, "An obvious trick of the eye!" He stunted as he closed his eyes, I jumped upwards, "Dark arts of the Disappearing act!" I chanted as water Splashed the window without me in it, I ended up in plain sight on top of Beacon Academy and just as Summer looked up towards me, "Keep Ruby, Pyrrha, Nora, Blake, Weiss and Yang busy while I Meditate Please" I pleaded loudly, she Nodded and Went to go find the people in Question, I was worried about what happened, I was close to fainting when Jaune spotted my leg dangling from the roof, he was confused (He didn't slap himself or anything in seemingly utter guilt) he just walked off, "Natterghasts at this hour? Good blazes" I thought to myself, I ducked out of sight and hid from the Shagra, "Phew! I believe it's time to get back on my podium and Stand seldom!" I said to myself as I climbed back onto the podium and stood in seldom until it blew over, I was indeed terrified at this point, "Whitesworth!" Some familiar voices Echoed, I didn't know whether to fear them or fly down and meet the owners of the voices, "I can indeed try to go down and risk it, after all I do take risky situations boldly." I said only grunting in pain, I flew downwards, "There he is! We need to talk to you!!" Nora shouted as I imitated the same scenario that happened, with a barrel roll I flew upwards then descended to the ground, "likely contemporary in fact! I had to relax and take a long needed break, just for a while, I tricked you into thinking I was everywhere to give myself a chance to escape, I wanted to say but it would blow my cover!" I explained panting from my tired escape act, "We could've just let you be!" The other in exception to Weiss who was still sopping wet, "Weiss so serious!" Yang Joked as she got Weiss a towel, "not funny but thanks for the Towel" Weiss remarked cross, "This and even my old age pressure me on a daily basis! But I can stand you for as long as I've known you, I'm sorry I haven't been seeing you lately, I needed time away from you, I hope you'll understand." I finished as I gave each of them a hug respectably but petting Blake like a true friend for knowing my pain, "I know but this is somewhat cuter than pretty much any kitten" I remarked, "We'll see who gets the last purr" Blake remarked grinning evilly, I scratched behind the now obvious Cat Faunus and gave her a soft Nuzzle, (Kitten love incoming) she purred lightly but with the nuzzle she Mewed on her own hugging me "Nya~<3" Blake blurted, "Here kitty kitty." I playfully said, "Ok ok you win!" Blake surrendered laughing, "Good! Because if anything should happen in my absence, it will be on my head! I invited Team HCHN to learn from you all so they can improve their skills, And get to know you all better! Can you stay out of trouble?" I pleaded and got a yes from them (2 Very wells and 1 Sure came with them), I was relieved until Pyrrha's Spear Pinned me to a tree, "This isn't helping!" I grunted, I used Viscous body to get myself free without a Scratch or tatters on my coat, "My fingers slipped! I swear!" Pyrrha apologized, "That be alright my lady, but not in THAT way alright?" I forgave her, I tracked the Vessel and it was just landing outside of the Campus, "Harold Fairwitz is famous for Defeating Projectile related Huntsmen and Huntresses and Helen Fairwitz wins to the opposite Weapons." Weiss Explained.

A/N: Quick note about the Story, Whitesworth was fairly Seldom alone and was very grizzled and Stressed by all the Attention he was getting recently, almost like you could imagine a love Hexagon we'll see you later.


	21. Food War in bound part 2: The great Love battle

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name. And Team HCHN as my OC Team  
Q/N: ~ indicates the sonnet in this chapter

Whitesworth's POV

"Why are they acting so Strangely?" I puzzled Flashback "Weiss Jumps at me and talks like a sadistic Dominatrix, then Blake Claws Weiss in the Neck, Nora Blasts them and Propels herself to me whilst Yang Hits Ruby and Nora, I activated my psychic power to get away" I explain to Harold and James Vaguely Remembering a thing after that, "Just as I thought! They're in love with you, it's really quite simple if you think about it!" James explains, "Some sort of Love Hexagon! They seemed to have fought over me for some Barely obvious Reason, but the question is, why wasn't Pyrrha there?" I asked myself, "the answer could be in their Body language?!" Harold suggested, "or the Perfume they were wearing! Quite Potent stuff I dare say dearly!" Jenkins Suggested, "or in the way a woman leaves hints for a man!" I suggested, "did you see any notes or heart shaped objects?" James Asked, "Come to think of it, I did spot a heart shaped gauge in the ground, it got worse as I was walking towards the cafeteria past the Female Shower room, to my surprise, Nora Swayed her hips in awe of me, I cocked my eyebrow over in Nora's Direction and Looked forwards noticing her Towel was Loosely tied, so I said 'What in the Blazes are you doing' she explained the situation and all Emotion flushed from me falling just flat from an Aroused suspicion (Literally means a newly formed Suspicion) but I ran down the hall hoping she wouldn't follow me the way she was, but to the human eye, she was running after me, the Cheek of her! So I hesitated and disguised myself as a hat rack, that failed, I was saved by Ms. Goodwitch, I was solid blackmail as I ran off, just as I hid, I noticed not 1 but 5 pairs of footsteps, it was Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang heading in my general direction, I was surrounded by them, I used my Disappearing act to escape, and I relaxed in the end" I explained as I paced the room, suddenly I heard the living room door open, "by blazes! Everyone hide, it could be them!" I half whispered half panicked and hid as Nora walked in, "~Oh Whitesworth! Where are you?" She sang in glee, "a black sonnet, my favourite kind of poem!" I said Panic struck, "~there's a black coat to the left of the cyan handled dagger!" I sang in a sonnet, "~Who wa-a-a-as tha-a-at? Who's singing in the li-hi-hiving room." She sang the 2nd out of the 14 Verse sonnet, "~so it's a manic Monday or just a panic Sunday!" I sang out, "or I am ju-huh-huh-st dre-e-eaming" she sang the climactic End of part 1 of 3 as we turned to the next page, "~Ma-a-a-aybe so but I just don't kno-o-ow" I sang out the beginning, "~oh I just don't know, I just don't know, I just don't kno-o-o-ow"Nora sang very lightly, "~Time is running do-own, the Space is under grazers" I sang. ~Why don't I know, ~Why don't you know, ~Why don't I know, ~Why don't I kno-o-o-o-ow. We finished an hour later and I asked her to perform At the Vacuo theatre, "Gladly" she accepted, "excellent! The show is a week from tomorrow and Pyrrha's already agreed to sing with us!" I explained in fiery dedication. a week later I was making appearances in Vacuo as cameo, people thought I was from Atlas though. I was teed but still willing to do the show, back in the hotel we were staying at (reference to Chapter 11's side story) I was exhausted from all the attention (60% good and 40% bad) so I relaxed on the chair in the corner of our hotel room, "*Deep sigh* only 21 hours until we go on as the Three Sonneteers, if we agree to go by that name?" I explained, Pyrrha nodded certainly and Nora felt comfortable about the name, "It's settled then, we start the show tomorrow, how's the name "The Unnaturally real Adventures of The Half-Blood of Vale, A Jeckyl and Hyde Story" For a title?" I asked for approval, "That seems right?!" Nora hesitated a straight answer and Pyrrha was only slightly nervous at the idea, "Don't you worry so much we'll be fine, I set up 2 separate hour long intermissions so that the people can enjoy a good change of scenery and a lunch break in the same show, feel reassured now?" I explained my plans as I gave them a pat on the back, "Ok, I'll be the Jeckyl and Hyde esque character and you two will be the women who fight me, not your usual weapons! Just your hands or an umbrella. Depends on whether it's the 2nd or first battle scene!" I explained our roles.

At the show

Scene 1: the Man of the manchester inn  
Music:Mozart's Symphony number 40, the First movement

Whitesworth:~I'm just an old man, nobody notices me for any re-eason.

Nora:~Come back you thief!

Pyrrha:~that's my friend's watch and my father's corpse shovel!

Whitesworth:~I want to but follow me to my place

Nora:~i think we have no choice but to follow him

"Ok end of scene 1! Please take a break from the scenery until 1 hour has passed

1 hour and 3 minutes later

Scene 2:Phantom Horseman Hyde  
Music: Poetic Cavalry- Extras

Whitesworth:~to get your things back safely, you must slay my other half Please, I'm turning, I'm turning!

Nora:~Alright I will, (Slashes at Hyde with an umbrella)

Whitesworth:~ Gah! harghh! Brahaah! (Falls to the ground as the Repair-smith)~Follow Me to your newly repaired stuff!

Nora:~My father's Corpse shovel and my friend's Watch, they are repaired! (Sheds a fake tear)

Pyrrha:~Take that you thief!

Whitesworth:~ and take this! (Hands The inn keeper her Watch) it needed a few tweaks and a new button Cell! Take it.

"Lunch break for 1 hour or less!"

Less than an hour later

Scene 3: Departure  
Music: The ominous Tales of Dr. Hynden- The funeral

Whitesworth:~ Alas! I cannot stay, I simply cannot stay! (Spreads his arms)

Nora:~Before you go, Take this as payment for fixing our objects, What is your name?

Whitesworth:~ Mr. Edward Stein, but friends call me Mr. Magpie.

Nora:~Why is that Mr. Stein?

Whitesworth:~ because, Because I poach shiny objects of value that stop working and I mend them and bring it back without Recollection of it being gone in the first place my Fair Maidens! And I can fly

Pyrrha:~Thank you for this opportunity, but how do you fly

Whitesworth: I'm glad you asked girls (Pulls from his pocket a Magical Powder and Sprinkles it over himself and Flies out the window as a Magpie)

"And the end is here." I said as I gestured, " now avert your attention and look upwards for your patented care package!" I said as my gesture became a 2 fingered snap, trapdoors in the ceiling opened dropping hundreds of red and gold baskets with Pink soaps and assorted Biscuits from Vale, Atlas and Mistral as well as Aaltos and Vacuo, "Enjoy your care packages and for those of you who are against violence, Please hand me the complimentary Dust magazine, Courtesy of the Schnee Dust company and Whitesworth industries' Remnant Branch! I hope that you love the Sonnet Story." I announced before Walking off of the Stage.  
"This spell is Evil in Good" I finished  
________________________________________________ A trip down Memory lane By Beacon Studios (Theoldstone1000) *Cue Awe Track*

Whitesworth: Where's Summer? I need to Speak with her  
Summer: Whitesworth? Come here.  
Whitesworth:Ok but before I begin, Do you remember my appearance in the woods, I certainly remember vaguely?  
Summer: Yes! Now that you mention it, I remember you putting a safeguard for my otherwise dead health.  
Whitesworth: I sensed you'd have a child but I was only concerned if you would be alive by the time I come back, so I cast Hagras' Barrier because I cared for you like a true friend would.  
Summer:How sweet  
Whitesworth: I know! (Visions of emerald and black Eyes start Scourging his mind as badly)  
Summer: is everything alright, you're trailing away from the subject at hand (Cocks her eyebrow towards Whitesworth)  
Whitesworth: Everything Exterior but my mind is scourging me *Increased breathing by 1 puff per HB*  
Summer: Oh my! (Starts walking away)  
Weiss: (Whispering) why is he here, it's Friday (no pun intended)  
Whitesworth: I know you're there Weiss, I figured I'd do some extra work today seeing as the following Monday was my expected deadline.  
Weiss: ok?! (Walks over to her office)  
Whitesworth: I'm not exactly the only drink of black blood in the world, there are others, but I never turn a blind Eye or Brainwave! I never saw this world as dangerous, just unfamiliar!  
Pyrrha (Talking in the third person): I know Jaune's best interests but I can't afford it! Whitesworth: something small and sweet tells me that you need help! Here's 500 lien, now make him proud!  
Pyrrha: Aw thanks (tear of joy runs down her cheek)  
Whitesworth: Anytime! I remember the moment I created my first piece of technology, the C.U.T.T.E.R. A-01 Mk 1: the Copter, ah yes, a dandy invention it was.

A/N: Next chapter we get a new arrival who seems to know Ruby and Pyrrha, as a result he tries to attack Whitesworth and claim his worthiness. See you later.


	22. New Arrival, a Maestro and a Soul in Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quickie: meet the arrival: Aran Ghost  
> Height: 67 inches (5 foot 5 inches) Eye colour: mixed Red/Emerald  
> Weapon: Shroud and Dagger (MMW: Mystery Mimicry Weapon)  
> Semblance: Necromancer's touch (Gives even skeletal corpses or Statues life)  
> Attire: Ghost White (Dress shirt , Cape and Topper), Black (Ribbon on Topper, Ascot and Inner Coat), Violet (Pendant in his hand)  
> Quote: "I The Host of the Stark white expressions I leave are On your luck", age:17
> 
> Quickie: meet Alexandre Alexandre Obsidian  
> Eyes: Fuchsia  
> Semblance: Cybernetic strength (This gives him multiplied strength depending on how many pieces of Technology are in the direct vicinity of himself for 5 Miles)  
> Height: about the same height as Harold Fairwitz  
> Outfit: Jet Black Coat, coal Black boots, Coat extensions from the Collar and a Grey Vest,   
> Weapon: Clawed Gloves known as Tecton and Brasher  
> Quote: "I was defeated but not left uninjured, but Venom academy took me because of my persistence"

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name. And Team HCHN as my OC Team

Whitesworth's POV

I was looking over Beacon with Ruby, "Hm? I didn't expect that Airship to arrive for another hour, Ruby! Wait in the dorm until I get back alright!" I said strictly as my form shifted to a Hyperion Shrike and disappeared, I was in the Dorm hall when my form returned normal as I walked, I ran into that Cardin fellow, "Hey watch it!" He said fist up, "Do not try it against our new arrival, he seems Scarier than he looks! Do not challenge him, is that clear!" I explained vainly, he grunted, "who says old man!" Now that set me off enough to slash his head off but instead I repeated myself, "Is that Clear!!!" In an even stricter and Furious voice, "Yes Sir!" He said Saluting and Sweating in fear, "Good, I don't even know what I'm dealing with either!" I said as I walked off Jaune watching my performance in awe, "Boy I wish I had his courage!" He thought to himself, "Maybe one day!" I shouted back to him. Later A boy Dressed in Stark White Clothing walked over to me, "I take it you're my escort" the Red/Emerald eyed boy asked, "Certainly! And you are?" I asked the Boy, "Aran Ghost of Mistral! A little Birdie told me the Mistral Champion Pyrrha Nikos goes here! Am I correct?" Aran asked, "Why, Yes she does attend Beacon! Why do you ask?" I said trying to cover up my Surprised look keeping 1 eye closed, "Why is your other eye closed? It's been scaring me to look!" Aran asked upon noticing my Closed eye, "It's better left unknown young lad!" I replied in Bare emotion at all, "Well, Forget I asked!" He darted slightly, "Well, I know but may i ask what your weapon is?" I asked him as we neared Ozpin's office, "This shroud!" He replied pulling out a small cloth covering what looked like a sword, "That won't help you, then again...Show me what's under that Shroud." I stated with mixed laughing and Seriousness, "Here! It's a dagger hiding in a cloak like the Ghostly Cloak and Dagger mixed together to make 1 weapon" he explained as he lifted the Shroud and Drew it from a Sheath he customized himself.

"I take back what i said, That will help you Significantly!" I stated in a pure Gasp, "Whitesworth, I've heard all about you, how you fight and even what you deal with every day, I heard that Pyrrha has Taken a fall for you out of love, and you got Chased by Nora Valkyrie, Let alone a loosely tied Towel being the only thing she had on!" He stated as if he knew me, "Yes! I've still got 4 More Girls After me, I've needed more Space from them on Valentines day, and the following days, I'm in Fellowship with Teams RWBY, JNPR, STRQ and HCHN, I have a wide Respectability with the others!" I stated, "and now my little Birdie" he stated as he Morphed into a Sparrow, "So it was you I saw in the window that day and every other time, I wanted to know why the Sparrow was everywhere I was!" I said in realization, my unpleasant stare was averted when Yang Rushed towards me, "What is it! I'm in the middle of this, so please wait!" I said in forlorn anger, "Come in Whitesworth! I know your out there!" Ozpin gestured to me, "Ok. This is the arrival we were expecting, meet Aran Ghost." I stated walking in with Aran "Ok. His weapon is... A dagger covered in a shroud! And his semblance is... Hereditary from his Father's side" Ozpin remarked in confident waves, Why I felt dumbfounded was beyond me, "Any previous educations before I continue?" Ozpin asked, "Why certainly! First 3 years I was homeschooled, Next 2 attending Aaltos' Venom Academy, the 3 years to follow were at Signal and my first senior year was at Haven academy!" Aran explained Brightly but he remained Straight faced, "Here, Follow me!" I commanded respectfully, he followed me to RWBY's Dorm, "Is anyone in?" I asked as I heard Ruby coming to the door and open it, "Hello! Oh." She said with brief happiness, "Surprised, I noticed a slight hint of discomfort in that "oh" you muttered." I asked concerned about Ruby, "Well. The new arrival was in my 6th Grade Class at Signal and he Kept on Scaring People with his tricks. I can't ever forget or let alone Forgive him for his tricks, oh yeah, I have someone I want him to meet" Ruby explained, "I've been requesting a Battle with you Ms. Nikos, I've heard a lot about you being in love with both that Jaune fellow and Whitesworth!" And with that Pyrrha was Red in the face, so red that it could've even put both Ruby's Cloak and a Vial of Fire Dust to Shame, I was interrupted by a sharp punch to the back, "Graaaah!!! What was." Before I could finish, I was out, "What was that!" I asked waking finally, "I wish to Challenge Pyrrha and Aran!" The strong Stern man requested, "Well no need to assault me like you did!" I darted hissing between puffs, "We meet at that battlefield" he added pointing out to the Eternarock Battlefield outside, "Settles it then, the Eternarock battlefield at 12 bells!" I concluded.

12 bells (Matter of Speaking)

"20 paces and start What's your name?" I explained then asked, "Alexandre Obsidian the 4th" he replied, "Pyrrha Vs Alexandre, Commence!" I shouted as they turned towards each other, Pyrrha felt a shiver as her Emerald eyes met with Alexandre's Fuchsia ones  
Flashback through Pyrrha Date: June XX, 20XX  
Achillias' girl fought 99 people and defeated them all, it was time for the last of her 100 battle Gauntlet for the week, "I get to face you! What an astounding privilege" the man said.

End of Flashback

"Recognize me now?!" Alexandre said with mock anger, "*Gasp* you. I thought you!" Pyrrha was at a loss of words, "my 100th battle was against you!" She added, "You never forgot what happened that nice Warm day all those months ago." Alexandre stated as his Claws dug into Pyrrha's Shield, "I stopped my aggression against you and you knocked me out, (Arkos confirmed as Jaune was behind Pyrrha, bad idea!) "Get out of there Jaune! You'll get hurt!" I shouted, "Jaune!" Pyrrha replied as she and Jaune were knocked clear across the Campus , "Jaune! Pyrrha!" I shouted as I ran in their general direction, "she's Changed quite a lot! I remember that not even She could be Fazed by the eyes of her challengers! That isn't the Pyrrha Nikos I remember at all!" He explained half-angered.

2 hours and 1 scared Pyrrha later

"I wasn't ready" Pyrrha weakly wilted and with hands pounding on my chest, "Please! Alexandre wants to apologize" Alexandre walked in, "Pyrrha! I'm sorry for what I put you through." I cut him off, "No. I asked her to come to the battlefield! But you meant to apologize for going rough on such bad Pretences!" Alexandre nodded, "I needed time to plan but I never thought you'd change any being the Mistral Champion! Again my." Pyrrha stopped him, "I forgive you! Honestly I do, but Whitesworth was the one to blame for this." She explained in a calm Demeanour, "I deserve the blame but not any Beating you intend on giving me in the months to come." I explained how I deserved my guilt, "you may Shrug me off, Decide never to speak to me or even Disregard my kindness but you can't attack me for my Mistakes!" I added playing a recording of Dell of Vale, "That's the Music we could hear upstairs!" Pyrrha said Shocked, "Aye, I was the one who was Playing the tune!" I said Head down, "He was the greatest Pipe organ player this side of Vale!" Yang cut in, "Was that really true?" Pyrrha asked with a Tear escaping her left eye, "Sure I might never be forgiven but. At least I know you appreciated my Playing!" I said still in the same position, "But I do Forgive you, I knew about the challenge because I saw Alexandre Punch you in the back and explain his terms, honestly I never knew quite why you asked me." She explained and with that I sat in my rocker like a gentleman again, "I never knew how kind hearted you were, I have a good weapon but i could never care as much as you did! I guess I'm seeing another side of the Pyrrha Nikos I remember. Thanks for opening my eyes!" Alexandre said.

________________________________________________ Yang's corner (First time in forever, Frozen reference)

Yang: After so damn long!

Whitesworth: Ah yes, I remember the good and bad times we had in this segment.

Aran: remind me again, why we're here?

Alexandre: Theoldstone1000 invited us

Yang: Ever hear about the Kitten in the box next to me, don't worry this is a Plush kitten that meows when you hug it

Whitesworth: just like week one (walks over to the box and pulls out a Kitten then hugs it)

Toy kitten: Mew mew mew

Whitesworth: Thanks for the Change in the joke

Yang: Well thanks for hugging it

Toy kitten: Mew mew mew Prr Prr Prr Mew

Whitesworth: I'm a cat lover

Blake: Whee! (Hugs both Whitesworth and the Kitten)

Toy kitten: Mew Prr Prr

Everyone: Aww

Toy kitten: Mew I love you.

Everyone but Alexandre: We love you too

A/N: Alexandre and Aran will reappear in Chapter 28, More of the Characters' Pasts will be revealed and Whitesworth gets an unexpected visit from Pyrrha whilst he's training and Yang remembers how odd Whitesworth can act, there's more backstory to come, See you then.


	23. Pyrrha's Burden: The daily life of a Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the skit at the end bears no literal monetization, the amounts seen bear no real value, the fic however is real time and effort, tho I wish I had a partnership with Rooster teeth on this project, but anyway, hope you enjoy nevertheless.

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name. And Team HCHN as my OC Team, Aran and Alexandre as OC By yours truly  


Whitesworth's POV

I was finishing up my talk with Ozpin and I walked over to my secret training ground. "Take that! And that you foolish dummy! Yaah!" I shouted striking the dummy 3 times and appropriated my movements towards slashing 5 dummies destroying their targets.

1 hour of training and one long hot shower later

I finished my long training session, my shower and prepared round 2, "Hello!" Pyrrha said as she walked towards me, the Achilles girl was clearly troubled about something, "first of all, how did you find me? and two, what's wrong?" I asked, "I heard your shouts and Slashes and I need to speak with you!" She replied, "*Sigh* Come with me! We can talk about this over at that picnic table" I said calmly and in a concerned note. When we got down to it, it started with this question, "can you help me cope with my past?" She asked as I started to get intrigued, "of course I will! What do you need?" I replied, "I need someone to listen to my past!" She explained, "Ok! I'm intrigued, what's behind your doors of time?" Pyrrha was confused, "what is your past?" She quickly started, "while I was at Sanctum, every week to help train for the mistral tournament with 100 battles, on my very last year and on the last week at the time, Alexandre and Team RACL entered." I cut her off, "Wait! Team RACL?" I puzzled, "Yes, Alexandre was my final Challenge before ultimately going to the Mistral Tournament for the 4th year running, of course Team RACL were the Aaltos Representatives, Team HCHN as The Vytal Movement Representatives, I was Representing Sanctum as a competitor as well as 3 Students from Haven including Aran! I won the first battle and as I entered my next battle, it was a gladiator's Death-match and I defeated 1000 Beowolves and 1 Alpha!" I stopped her there "What stopped your Determination in the fight?" I asked calmly, "I lost against Alexandre, it was after the Tournament when he unleashed a full power attack on me! Literally Blowing me away in the Recoil." She started weeping, "we can continue some other time." I said as she knocked me back using her polarity then Yang Rushed towards me Battle cry the whole way, "*Clang* Why are you here and How did you find me? Other than following Pyrrha here" I asked cringing my teeth and holding my scythe against Ember Celica then breaking contact with an epicentre of Pyrrha's polarity attack, I slashed in 2 hit motions until Yang gave up, I stopped and stood vastly staring upwards, "Leave and never return!" I asked of Yang, she left angered by my request.

________________________________________________ The Confusion part 1 covered by Whitesworth

Whitesworth: the strangest thing happened to me a couple of weeks back, I was mistaken for a criminal responsible for Robbing a Dust Shop, I had to clear things up by demonstrating my otherworldly power, "Would a robber do something like this?" I asked, they released me because they didn't know what to make of my power and gave up on me completely, so as I was walking to the studio when something Struck me in the leg, it was Pyrrha's Javelin, I was pinned as I was also attempted at by a punch, I unleashed an energy beyond anything imaginable, knocking everything and everyone to the ground, "Gravity knight!" I shouted like a black bird as my eye Turned Bright blue and that's all for now.

________________________________________________ Downtime with the Crew of the Rose family Files Episode 1: the Date with a knight.

Whitesworth: You know? I never knew how enjoyable this was

Yang: Training was good so.

Whitesworth: I thought you meant (cut off)

Yang: Woah! I wasn't anywhere near any figure of explicit thoughts (reference to the story only being T rated) I was just having some good natured banter!

Whitesworth: Someone please change the subject!

Yang: Stocks! We make 100,000,000 lien a month

Whitesworth: ah yes! And with those translations it adds up! 1,000,000 lien each!

Ruby: So...more than enough to keep us around for years to come.

Whitesworth: correct for every month we receive 12 Years worth of production funds

Yang: after a year we should have more than enough to make the studio bigger!

Meanwhile at Grey's pub

Jaune: Do you think we're missing anything? (not even Drunk)

Pyrrha: No, but who knows anyway (Not drunk)

Later, at a local Valish Restaurant

Jaune: Are you sure we Aren't missing anything?

Pyrrha: Stop! We aren't missing anything!

Back at the studio

Whitesworth: we also have a storage bunker for old or yet to be repaired material, that'll shave 4 of the 12 years worth of lien and the 5 stages takes 2 Years off of the now 8 Years worth of lien and local Charities cover 3 of the now 6 Years worth bringing us to.

Jaune: Hello Remnant Studios! (Faints)

Pyrrha: Hello again (Trips over Jaune)

Whitesworth: someone take care of this.

Yang: On it! (Carries Jaune then Pyrrha to their rooms)

Whitesworth: Ahem! As I was saying, Brings us to the production Diary, 2 Years out of the 3 years leaving us with initially 1 Year worth of lien leftover!

Weiss: Perfect! This is just Wonderful

Blake: *Prr Prr* ah! what where what?

Ruby: Ok we really have it made, but Jaune sounded Drunker than my Uncle after a bar fight!

Whitesworth: Yes. I'm quite concerned myself!

Yang: Um. They had one too many drinks but They're still breathing! I think they went to Grey's?

Whitesworth: I knew it! I'll Talk to them tomorrow!

A/N: Next is why Nora is feeling so calm recently. Even Whitesworth is confused about this, so he goes to Ren for the answer, he is going to be the most difficult character to write for! See you then.


	24. Summer Days and Memories of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quickie: I couldn't find info about if Summer Rose had a Semblance, so I decided it would be Weapon Affinity and I made Valiant Rose is a Scythe/Longsword sort of Weapon.

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.

(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name. And Team HCHN as my OC Team, Aran and Alexandre as OC By yours truly

Quickie: I couldn't find info about if Summer Rose had a Semblance, so I decided it would be Weapon Affinity and I made Valiant Rose is a Scythe/Longsword sort of Weapon.

Summer's POV

I was laying in the Grass without my Cloak when suddenly, my cloak flies off of the branch I hung it on, "Someone catch my cloak!" I shouted in distress, Whitesworth rushed in and caught in mid flight, "Here you go, Next time Hang it on 2 branches and what are you doing?" Whitesworth asked, "Cloud gazing! I can almost tell now that that cloud looks like a tower" I said relaxed as the moment I laid down, "That's actually Psycrone Tower up there, not a cloud!" Whitesworth interrupted.

Remborem's POV

"I believe there is an option and a conclusion" Claervielle Boasted, "Raah! I don't trust your manner of speaking nor have I any intrigue for what you are trying to say!" I growled, "He has a point but he needs a catalyst of 1 Polytopic object namely the Necrotope that you claim to be able to clone!" Hagras cut in, I did what I could and moved on.

Whitesworth's POV

The very moment I noticed Yang was Changed into a Black Coat like mine, Still maintaining some Yellow details including her Emblem in Yellow, "Hmm! You look amazing, a new look, the Alchemist's Look seeing as you have a robotic arm! (Finally referencing Yang's Robotic arm as of volume 4 onwards) What does Ruby's Outfit look like?" I asked as she showed me A red cape like always but with Red Sleeve Shirt instead of Beige, "Amazing! I love it." I said in amazement, "Since your here, why don't you join us!" I offered, "Thanks, I kind of feel like you Prevented what large attempt at Pyrrha's life by an assassin." Yang said to me, "yes! I sensed Darkness and Guarded Pyrrha like Remborem guards Ganthorot in Grelos!" I explained, "Just as I thought! Cinder Fall!" Summer uttered out, "Who did you just mention?" I asked purplexed by the Name, "I spotted her too!" Summer said more without Explaination, "Who is this Cinder Character?" I asked still Purplexed by the time, "Remember the Vytal Festival Tournament? I saw Cinder try to Assassinate Pyrrha but you came out and Guarded her like a Jewel!" Summer Explained to me, "You mean Like a Castle Gate Guarding Treasure! I had to use a Di-elemental Crystal to Deflect the Arrow and Wound her in the Process, Following Senses of a silver Blast in my direction, That must've been Ruby, so me and Pyrrha ran down to the Battle arena, I allowed her some Airlift and I returned to my Seat as quickly as I Arrived" I Explained as I regained my Footing, "So that's it! You prevented Pyrrha's Death, I'm so Greatful! Thanks!" Jaune cut in and hugged me, "Personal Space Mr. Arc! I only happened to stumble across the Tournament by sheer accident and figured I'd enjoy, of course I saw Cinder glowing with fire and I saw Pyrrha in her Path, i only Saved her Because I Killed Criminals in my Day and I needed to do what I could to save Pyrrha" I explained in vain as some wind blew over me and past everyone, "Why is it so windy all of a sudden?!" Ruby shouted through the wind, "I'm not sure but whatever it is! I think that the wind is unnaturally Strong!!" I shouted as I raised my Wide-Shield, "Everyone behind me!!!" I commanded as they all hid behind me, "Dark arts of Crathival!" I shouted as The area Became a Doldrums so that we could identify the cause, "Star Shagra! I never expected them? It's usually a Heracane Shagra behind this Wind!" I was puzzled as the Shagra Finally appeared, "There it is. I think?" Yang pointed out, "Red spines, Black Toungue, Yep that's a Heracane Shagra alright!" I shouted as the Shagra Flew away.

"Caroline?! Why are you here?" I asked Caroline as she walked in, "Visiting a personal friend!" She said hinting the C.C.T. "It's Ozpin isn't it!" I said, "As usual, I get them to patch me in with Ozpin just to talk! But I drop into Beacon Tower to visit him, " she added walking towards Beacon Tower, "I have some business to attend to with him as well so I'm coming!" I said realizing me and Alexandre needed to talk with Ozpin, "And I need to train!" Pyrrha added as she rushed towards the Battlefield, "We need some training with Pyrrha as well" Team HCHN replied as they Ran following Pyrrha.

________________________________________________  
A/N: i meant the next chapter would place Whitesworth Training in Seldom Contact with the others, Pyrrha walks in on Whitesworth without his Coats on, "Nothing but Yang" Follows her, and Whitesworth stumbles across them When he finishes Training. See you in the next Chapter.


	25. Once upon a Valkyrie: Nora calms finally

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name. And Team HCHN as my OC Team, Aran and Alexandre as OC By yours truly  


Whitesworth's POV

I was finishing my 1000 year stare up to the Sky (No! that does not mean I can see into the future) And I waited for everyone to leave so they wouldn't follow me again, I walked out and used the dark arts of the Disappearing act to get to RWBY's Dormitory and sat naturally, Ruby Walked in and said I had an encounter with Yang, "Yes I did but." Ruby Cut me off, "you made her angry, and she wouldn't stop screaming!" She yelled, "She found my not so Secret training Ground, I was agitated by it! What else was I to do other than escort them out? The other students would have found me out!" I Relentlessly darted, "calm down!" Ruby said calmly, "*Deep Breath* your right! I-I'm sorry!" I replied on my knees in pain, then an Unsettled Nora Walked in without a single "I'll break your legs" or Excited outburst, just silence, "Nora erm, Ms. Valkyrie! Is anything wrong? You don't seem to be yourself lately." I asked

"Oh nothing, it's just as bad that Ren left on a personal mission and to make matters worse, I feel very lonely without him!" She said slowly losing color, "(that's unique) you can be assured that I can keep you company, because Hey! I'm an old man with a very kind heart!" I offered, "yay! Ren will be gone about half of the week! So be careful!" Nora replied regaining colour and a giddy nature, "(again that is Unique) I may be an old man, but I have a calm demeanour, IQ and Combat strategy list, and again a kind heart to go with it!" I explained almost memorably as I walked out, "coming!" Nora called out.

Day 1/5: 6 o clock- Half past 8: Nora wakes me up for morning training, I do a sparring match with her to help her get Stronger, ending it with a "man in shackles" false surrender.  
3PM: Nora comes back refreshed and hugs me for 2 hours (uncomfortable but worth it)  
7PM- the beginning of day 2/5: same routine, different outcome.

After 5 days of company I saw Ren walking to the Dorm, "don't tell him I was here, I'll take care of that myself!" I said, I disappeared as Ren Walked in, they talked in the meanwhile about Hagras knows what, I returned to Team RWBY's dorm exhausted but happy, "that was fun, Exhausting and Painful but it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another Short but sweet Chapter, you'll expect another one in Chapter 31, next up is Ruby, she confesses something shocking, find out what it is in Chapter 26: Red like Roses: Ruby confesses, see you then.


	26. Red like Roses: Ruby confesses

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name. And Team HCHN as my OC Team, Aran and Alexandre as OC By yours truly

A/Q: "I was suffering, I was seldom but I was relentless to my cause and no criminal or Anti-Whitesworth protester will see the light of day! That is guaranteed" -London Papers 1947 issue 3-5

Whitesworth's POV

"As oddly as I act, I am as rich in my own strength as I am smart" I said holding a dagger in one hand and My wide-shield in the other, "Oh! So that's the fighting style you use?!" Everyone asked, "No, I use the opposing strength against my opponent on them thus utilizing their power against them!" I explained as I turned to Old Ironwood, "There isn't always a time to attack unless commanded, I should know because I'm a Superior myself, I was a General Major meaning I outrank you by 2 positions" I explained to James as I then turned to Ozpin, "And I see what you mean about the crime, I monitor Beacon Daily because I'm concerned about what's to become of the Tower And all of you should know how long I was here, 1 Year in this Safe Haven! I will fight for my cause and for the sake of Remnant as a Guardian!" I made a speech as prominently as I could, "I follow your emotion but we're expecting Mrs. Rose along with Ruby up here so keep it down!" Ozpin remarked, "Alright, but my strategy I assure you can Protect Beacon." I spoke no further when Taiyang, Raven and Qrow walked in, As you could Guess, Glynda was Furious, "Nobody else is." She was cut off, "I was expecting Summer and Ruby, not them!" Ozpin remarked, "I invited them up so that we may increase our chances of full surveillance around the entire Academy, I even invited the Headmaster at Venom Academy, as a result, He will be attending every session, Now Taiyang! Monitor Beacon for the rest of the Day after 3 PM until Sunset, Raven can Take over from there until Midnight! only then will I start up the morning Monitoring shift and so on so forth, sound fair to everyone?" I explained, "While it is Valid timing, everyone in question will need a resting Schedule , 3 Hours early perhaps?!" James brought up, "Taiyang will rest at Noon like he was still attending Beacon, Sunset is 7 sharp so Raven can Rest at 4 so she can make 7 and I can make the early run the moment Raven finishes!" I explained as the headmaster walked in, "I, Winslow Tanager am at the aid of Ozpin and company!" Winslow said, "Everyone! Meet Professor Tanager, the Headmaster of Venom Academy!" I introduced everyone, "I've Heard rumours about The White Fang making Peace treaties and Faunus Civil Rights Rally. And I have heard of there being Faunus at Beacon academy, am I correct?" Tanager Explained, "yes! As a matter of Fact there are indeed Faunus" I remarked, "good because I am a Faunus Equality Supporter!" He explained fervently, "good! So you can cope with other Faunus?!" I asked, "Of course being a Faunus myself" Tanager explained as he lifted his hat revealing Jackal Ears, "I See, so you can convince the other members to "turn over a new leaf" Ironwood asked as Qrow'd Shown Taiyang and Raven out, "why Certainly, I am not only Headmaster but a Guidance Councillor as a matter of my Credentials in this old Résumé" Tanager replied as he Handed Ozpin his Résumé.

"Hmm....Alright! This is interesting, for a Jackal Faunus of course!" He remarked as Tanager took a Seat, "we don't have time for rehab! What we do need is patience!" Qrow Snapped, "Tanager is our only option, and the other Academies would've escorted me out!!" I explained my case firmly, "Call the Faunus to the Courtyard and I will handle the rest of my plans accordingly!" Tanager explained as he pointed to me and Ozpin, "you can very much count on us" I replied, "Oz?! You were expecting us?!" Summer said as I turned my leaning position and Eventful as this all seems, Ruby was gripping Crescent rose like a Gun in her Coat, "I heard some pretty strange footsteps and... Oh?!" She explained turning to everyone except me, Naturally. "Allow me to Introduce myself, I am Venom Academy's Headmaster, Professor W. Tanager at your presence and ready to assist!" He stood with a grin on his face, "ok and I'm Summer Rose and this is Ruby, my Daughter" Summer said, "Ahem! Don't forget about old Whitesworth here, Ozpin and Glynda are excellent Partners in this so-called "Inner Circle" I said as I corrected my position and walked towards the window, "I suggest the best option in mind" I proposed, "I believe that evidently, Whitesworth is onto something here" Ozpin said calmly as ever, "I for one have the perfect way of dealing this idea so that nobody blames me!" I explained my plan and I hid behind a bush with my bird form ready in case I get caught, "Will Blake Belladonna and Velvet Scarlatina report to battlefield 4-C" Ozpin announced over the Pa System, an hour passed and they finally arrived at my location, "Thank you Oz" I whispered to myself, 3 hours in and I still wasn't discovered, upon Closing Ceremonies, I was close to being found out but flew off in time to get away, I needed a Talk with Ruby anyway.

At Team RWBY's Dorm: 6 Sharp

I was Waiting for Ruby by the window in my Cedar wood rocker (Should've mentioned it in Chapter 3), "Ah yes I was expecting you, come here and we'll Talk about why you of all people are associated with this "Love hexagon" any words to back it up, hm?" I explained ending with question, "the Truth is, I admire you, but I was too embarrassed to tell you, Mr. Whitesworth!" She replied after a minute, "we need to develop boundaries with love: it can be subtle or it can be serious but dating older men in your case is ill witted and unnatural as I am 97 years Older than you therefore this will never work! Tell Blake to meet me tomorrow! I can sort out how this Love Hexagon should be Nonexistent alright?!" I explained, "Yes as leader of Team RWBY, I will help you as well as my own team!" Ruby replied gleefully, "Alright alright keep your combat Skirt on!" I said calmly, "I'll meet her tomorrow, henceforward I will prepare for the talk in due time at 4 Pm Tomorrow" I stated as clearly as possible. She said nothing, but her smile spoke for her.   
________________________________________________  
Reasons for certain Context Errors:

Venom Academy's Faunus Headmaster The surname "Tanager" alludes to the Scarlet Coat he was Supposedly Wearing, the 'Win' part of his Name "Winslow" is a reference to his Victorian days as a happy go lucky Man, the "Slow" part is a reference to how a Jackal Hunts: Slow and Patiently.

Taiyang and Raven I meant for it to happen in Chapter 29 but, I guess my patience was divided and there was eventually going to be a Natterghast Shagra Swarm sooner or later. The absence of Shagra There are supposedly 32 different Species Living on Remnant. I need time to think of them all, because of school, I can't accomplish as much as I did while I still had long weekends, I want to but I can't until I graduate, First 5 went on early because I finished simultaneously without rating thought or too much plot at the time, but now I have full knowledge of each Shagra that will be appearing.

________________________________________________

The Fright by Theoldstone1000

Pyrrha (in the third person): I just can't please Jaune enough!, am I a failure? a lowlife?? a less than average???

Jaune: You're the perfect person! I guess I've come to expect too much, I just.

Pyrrha: *Sudden Gasp* (Polarity Knocks Jaune and Whitesworth's Scythe out of the Studio)

Whitesworth: that was Bloodsteel! What happened?! Oh. oh my!

Jaune: I'm alright

Whitesworth: and Bleeding!!!

Jaune: What! I can't be, am I?

Whitesworth: Well it isn't ketchup so yes, my scythe must've cut you at some point!

Pyrrha (In pain): I'm sorry (Room goes Dark, Spotlight shines down on Pyrrha) (Singing) oh why, why did I do it, I didn't mean for it to happen! I am a person. Of the arc light! Of the arc light. (Controls 6 metal balls and surrounds herself, Lighting returns to normal)

Ren: sorry!

Whitesworth: it's fine! But I might need some help with Jaune?!

Pyrrha: (Rolls her eyes)

Whitesworth: I said (eying Pyrrha) I might need some help with Jaune?!

Pyrrha: alright, but I can take Jaune by the upper half of his body and you can.

Whitesworth: take the lower half, on it love (Meaning "love" Metaphorically like the gentleman he is)

An hour later

Jaune: what I was trying to say was, but I know that you need down time, I need to do more for myself and I'm sorry.

Pyrrha: I know but, I feel sorry about having given you a cut!

Whitesworth: yeah! by an iron scythe, turns out Bloodsteel is a Negater to magnetism and a reinforced Gold handle is non-magnetic.

Jaune: what would've Happened if that hit me?!

Whitesworth: Rest in Peace, you could've been killed!

Jaune/Pyrrha (at the same time): That!!!

Whitesworth: Sudden as it always does when I kill a foolish Protester or when I execute a criminal! But that was my Past! I'm not Proud of it you know.

The end (For Now) *Cynical Laughter*

A/N: Next is Blake over her Obsession over Whitesworth (Whom I really am mind you, I kid) and his Love For cute Cats and Kittens, see you then

Love Hexagon.  
Whitesworth (Victim)  
Pyrrha (No longer)  
Nora (No longer)  
Ruby (No longer)  
Blake (Still involved)  
Weiss (involved to some extent)  
Yang (Comitted)


	27. Black Cat: Blake Stops Running

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name. And Team HCHN as my OC Team, Aran and Alexandre as OC By yours truly

Whitesworth's POV

I was sitting down at the table sipping my tea when Blake sat across from me, "I need you to realize that." She stopped me, "the White fang?!" She said as my half full cup bounced, "Gaah, *Fwip* Gotcha!" I said as I landed impeccably and sipped my tea, "No! This love Hexagon! It's a Foolish thing to happen, ever since you all clung to me, I haven't any bloody space left, and frankly, I don't like it in the very least!" I explained agitated, "I like you as a friend, and I won't change that" she said darting defensively, "Then *exhale* why are you involved in this love Hexagon?!" I said calming my nerves quickly, "I'm not as involved as Weiss or Yang but I can stop and assist you for the time being" she replied with wide amber Cat eyes, "ok after today you'll help me gather Yang here tomorrow, but for now I need you to gather your teammates and meet us at the 2-o-clock airship, I'll explain later!" I said as I headed to Beacon Tower.

Beacon Tower, Whitesworth's POV

I was at the elevator as quickly as I was rushing, when I got to the top, Ozpin, Glynda, James and Qrow were talking Politics, "Going my way?!" I said as I adopted a British detective's voice, "How Peculiar! He seems more familiar with Remnant than us!" Ozpin remarked as he pushed his glasses up and rose from his seat, "That scythe can't become a gun, it's only a Scythe" Qrow added in as he made time to take a sip of his beer (Rye I think) "I also made a transmorphic Scythe that doubles as various Cannons including a triple barrel 92 caliber Howitzer" I explained, "the things I've seen!" James muttered, "oh! I just remembered, we've been summoned to Venom Academy for Urgent business with Mr. Tanager!" I said pointing at an Airship outside, "That one's not operational! How're we gonna fly that?" Qrow asked taking a long sip from his canister, "one word, Technomancy!" I said simply turning the Gears above us the other way, "how surprising, "I can do more than that! I can also do this" I said as the Airship started, the gears above returned normal movement, "I can repair all forms of technology in all forms of methods without having to lift a working finger" I explained using my pocket watch as a pendulum, "you see, I was clever for all my strength would carry me, but I was never as good then as I am now, I was nothing but rich but I never cared about my money as much as what I did with it, I tinkered and advanced my tinkering until I had made futuristic technological advancements forward into a new age of technology using many forms of clockwork as a base to clad with iron plates later in my process, then use metallic paints to finalize the design using details I would never have made, thus truthful I stand" I explained with discreet detail with a tone that only I could use proudly, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were an Atlesian Technician!" James said almost amazed, "I guess it is only fair considering my strength and innovation skills, I pack quite a punch in my skills." I said with subtlety in my words, "and quite literally at that, "My clockwork arm brace is capable of not just punches, but absorbing projectile dust blasts and manipulatively firing them back, Mass producing blasts that were recently caught and becoming an elbow cannon in itself!" I explained as I put my Clockwork arm brace on and flashed it around for everyone to see, "Like what you see?" I asked sporting it like a glove, "Amazing!" Everyone else could only stare at it as if it was some New Atlas Tech, "don't thank Atlas because it was me alone who developed it" I explained as I snapped everyone out of their trances, "Wow, so you designed it through every stage?!" James remarked as he stroked it lightly, "Hands off the merchandise! I only ever equipped the Sensitive trigger so I could fight, not so people like you could fixate on it like some toy! Now let's press forward, we've no time to waste!" I said as we pressed forward and came across a woman in vast blue scarves, "Nadia Vassel? And Alan Casser too! It has been too long my good partners!" I said in surprise, "But where is Illiad Drosselmeyer? He's always mysteriously hiding somewhere." I said as we came to Aaltos' landing area, we unpacked and headed towards Venom Academy and to Winslow's office.

"Yes?!!" Tanager answered slyly as we walked in as any student would, "You called?!" I asked coyly, "yes I did indeed call, Whitesworth and Company, Aaltos is famous for it's Ruins and sacrificial grounds at each corner of the Kingdom, Ms. Abigail will give you a tour." Winslow said as he extended an arm towards a lady in her early 40s,"Ms. Goodwitch? Is that you?!" She said, "I see you found a good friend in Ozpin, I haven't seen you since Team RACL, Team MCAT and Team STRQ were fighting over the White King, the Black Rook and the White Knight And the Black Pawns: all 12 of them, And Mr. Arc, about your stepfather Michaelis, he was and still is an excellent Huntsman! And you Ms. Rose, Your mother may not have had good strategies but boy was she amazing!" She said as we reached a small dosage booth, "what kind of poison do you use?" I asked concerned, "micro toxins and small fumes of a dilute gas, all the smallest Poisons for great immunity!" She replied, "that might not be wise, I suggest hemlock diluted in water" I suggested, "good to know um?" She said, "Whitesworth! Alec J. Whitesworth, Mr. Whitesworth. But my friends call me Alec!" I replied, "Ah yes! Glynda has told me all about you, android or human?" She asked, "Android like reflexes, but I am Human!" I said as I lunged high and pulled 2 Crook shaped Canes,"is this good enough proof?!!!" I shouted down as I landed Foot first, "*Gasp* she wasn't wrong about you, but the real proof should be your eye colour, I heard you've got a red eye!" She explained, "ok but I warn you of what you've brought upon yourself!" I said worriedly as I put my monocle and opened my eye, "Scarlet?" She asked, "Garnet red! It's a Hereditary trait?!" I said as I closed up my eye and resumed our tour, "and here is the cafeteria, our Students are excellent as anything we turn loose from training dummies to other top Ranked students, horrid right?" She explained, "I've said more morbid things to disbelievers, right before I beheaded them! But that was my original method of dealing with fools!" I explained almost darting the whole sentence, "feisty! I like it!" She could only say, "no! I won't allow my only love's replacement and yes I am a relentless gentleman, I had lost all sanity a long time ago but, Remnant feels like my foreign territory, like I belong here! I became guardian so that I can clear my mind, start a new blank slate and try to adapt to this planet as if I originated here, I didn't need solitude nor did I ever wish for it or ever choose to, it just happened as catalyst for my crime of mass discrimination! I hoped that they would forgive me for my crime and forget it ever happened anyway!" I said almost sobbing throughout my story, "I need Ms. Schn- hem. Weiss to promise me never to get involved in the love Hexagon for any longer than it could exist tomorrow so back at Beacon I need a word with her, alone!" I said amongst Ozpin and Glynda, "anything to stop this rapid maturity!" Ozpin said calmly as he could be, when we did what Winslow asked us to he let us go back to Beacon, "good night and sleep soundly knowing we have a watchman on our backs!" I said pointing to Raven outside, "Mom?" Yang said quietly, "yes now get to sleep, you have school tomorrow." I whispered.

__________________________________________________________________________________________ Yang and the mysterious Photograph, covered by Remnant Studios Vale

Yang: Whitesworth! How come you and Summer wear Shades in a colour scale, because I have no idea why you Wear Black instead of White?

Whitesworth: because dark colours can hold warmer temperatures being the opposite for Summer's cloak which holds cool breezes and temperatures!

Jaune: why didn't you mention Team MCAT?

Whitesworth: because I didn't know about them! And come and see this Photo!

Ruby: why?! And it's my Mom's Team along with, you?

Whitesworth: yes, i was quite the man in that photo, complexion so white they'd thought they saw a ghost when they first met me.

Summer: and the singled out stare at us?

Whitesworth: I was confused that's all, I almost felt terrible about that, I knew that you'd be able to help me out, we took the Photograph shortly after you helped my Father.

Taiyang: I see, so that's why you recognized us but we couldn't recognize you! Because of how you look different from our first encounter.

Whitesworth: Faintly recognize you, I could only place your faces when I saw your outfits and Weapons, not your names.

Raven: the Weak die, but you only looked weak because of your stature, I still have a mental Scar from that day! I can't even look at your angered face straight any longer as a result of that.

Whitesworth: I'm sorry to have left that impression, I attack aggressors in my path, so you shouldn't have attacked me in the first place, I may look weak but I'm actually quite Agile for my stature.

Ruby: but how?

Whitesworth: I am an enigma with cunning enough to outsmart anyone, that and I needed the Time to get out the way.

Raven: that explains a lot, I couldn't find you.

Whitesworth: I also had Arrowscythe to keep you down long enough to stop attacking me.

Qrow: and you couldn't help but do it did you?!

Whitesworth: I could've paralyzed her but my scythe was my only resort considering my Cane's attachments were back at my home dimension. I had a perfect Frayer's blade in my sheath and i needed time to draw it but Raven would've hit me first.

Raven: good point.

Qrow: yeah, but when you leapt out of existence

Whitesworth: correction, I teleported to another area in Beacon, which again, I couldn't find any Obvious lights

Taiyang: but I'm still confused about how you dodged my punches so quickly.

Whitesworth: Extrasensory and Reflex combined with an escape strategy I use whenever I'm not prepared now we should get back to work.

A/N: Guess who's getting a reappearance next Chapter, if you Guessed Aran Ghost and Alexandre Obsidian, you were correct, next up is Weiss, I hope you enjoyed. See you then!  
Love Hexagon

Whitesworth (Victim)  
Pyrrha (No longer)  
Nora (No longer)  
Ruby (No longer)  
Blake (No longer)  
Weiss (involved to some extent)  
Yang (Comitted)


	28. Virtues: Weiss Melts from her anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest one ive got on hand for reasons... enjoy anyway!

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name. And Team HCHN as my OC Team, Aran and Alexandre as OC By yours truly

Alexandre's POV

Well I assembled the rest of Team RACL, I wanted to Challenge Teams JNPR and RWBY and Whitesworth to test our Team against them in 3 way combat.

Third person POV

Ray Seraphim Vs Ruby Rose Vs Jaune Arc  
Alexandre Obsidian Vs Yang Xiao Long Vs Nora Valkrie  
Cindy Prais Vs Weiss Schnee Vs Lie Ren  
Lincoln Uvara Vs Blake Belladonna Vs Pyrrha Nikos.

Whitesworth's POV

"First is Alexandre Obsidian, Yang Xiao long and Nora Valkyrie. 3 2 1 Commence!" I shouted as I waved a green flag to start, Alexandre Started it off by Activating his Semblance to Lay a punch on both Nora and Yang Simultaneously, "That's gonna hurt in the morning!" Yang moaned in pain as she rubbed her cheek, "The more Scars you carry, the stronger you are!" Nora got back up and tried a Hit with Magnhild, "Ha you thought I forgot about you eh?!" Alexandre said as he Dug his fist through Magnhild and pierced Nora's Attack like a Bullet through Glass and left Nora Down unconscious.

Nora: 7% Alexandre: 98% Yang: 70%

Then Yang used Ember Celica Punching and Shooting at Alexandre, "Tecton and Brasher weren't Built Yesterday you know!" Alexandre shouted as he blocked almost a dozen of the shots and Punches.

Alexandre: 45% Yang: 41% Nora: N/A

Alexandre leapt up and Punched Yang where it hurt and knocked her into a wall (36%), Shooting ropes from his Fingertips, Stealing Yang's Aura

Alexandre: 45% Yang: 1% Nora: N/A

"Mr. Obsidian is the Victor!" I announced, "Next Battle is Ray Seraphim, Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc, 3, 2, 1, Commence "Well Ms. Rose, you are indeed the spitting image of your mother, I admire it!" Ray said as he fired his Bullets, "I'm not that gullible!" Ruby darted using Crescent Rose as a jet pack, "sorry but your flight just got cut short, Seraphany, my mother is who I inherited my Semblance from, Bullet split!" He stated as his semblance turned 1 Bullet into 20 bullets, "What! That's cheating!" Jaune shouted, "My semblance is Vagabond Soul, it allows me to manipulate any object and multiplies it by up to 80 times" he explained as Ruby fell to the ground.

Ray: 100% Ruby: 50% Jaune: 100%

"It was fair to begin with, do not tell me that was Cheating!" Ray said as he turned his Bayonet into a Spear, "eat this! I hope you know what comes next!" He said as he chucked it at Jaune, "A little help?" Jaune shouted as it stopped in his arm, "What's happening? No matter, take this!" He said as he threw his spear then used his Semblance to multiply both the Bullets and their Speed by 80, "Hahaha! You really aren't the brightest lady are you Ms. Nikos! His bullets are Stone and Quartz so they deal Mass Damage when thrown in this manner!" Cindy said Giggling a bit and patting Pyrrha's Back, "Polarity worked on the!" She was cut off, "only the tip, the rest is Diorite and Seraphinite laced so it's got no magnetism whatsoever, the rest would've impaled him in the face, and oh! That'll leave a bruise in the morning." Cindy said.

Ray: 100% Ruby: 30% Jaune: 40%

"Oh please, Alexandre killed someone for mixing his Beer up with a soda, nobody ever forgot he takes virgin rye over a soda!" Lincoln said to Yang, "best thing is, well to him anyways, he never apologized!" Yang gasped in shock towards the taller Ravenette, "it was that one man or a cream soda, so I chose the man to make sure his servicing days end, I told another man to get my order right!" Alexandre explained in an arresting tone, "I feel weak compared to him, am I really that mislead?" Yang asked with sadness in her voice, "you need to learn to see where your attacking from and how you're going to execute it, that Atlas tech arm or your Gauntlet?" Lincoln started to make a good point to Yang, "I see your point and raise a thank you!" Yang said finally lighting back up, "I acknowledge that and bow!" Lincoln said almost robotically, "you're right, I need to attack without such clouded Judgement!" Yang said as she slowly became serious about it, "stop the attacks! I don't think so, Take all 160 of these! Vapour Dust and Fire Dust join forces!" Ray shouted as his Rounds adopted Red and Cerulean Glows as he threw and multiplied them, "Gah! *Clink Clash Ding Clunk Clank• (21%) what the!" Jaune said as he fell on his back, "Now's you're turn Missy! Raaaah!" Ray said as both Alexandre and Ray Adopted a Mental Connection, "*This one! She's that Rose Girl's daughter! Don't take the silver eyes lightly! Alright?*" Alexandre thought to Ray, "*no I won't, because I have a plan* alright Ms. Rose, this is for your Mum!" Ray said, "I don't believe in losing as much as the religious priests who're back on Patch so may my Mom be with me when I strike" Ruby shouted activating not just her Semblance but something odd, "no! Impossible!! Is what I'd say if I didn't foresee this!" Ray said as he stepped efficiently out of Ruby's Path and threw his Weapon into the Path then Multiplied it's Speed by 5 Times, Striking Ruby as her Aura Dropped to zero, "don't cry Dearie, we all lose sometimes, look at me love, I know how hard it is to admit to Defeat but you're still very Experienced, so you know what you just did love, you learned that there is always going to be that one Gaffer who does the impossible and beats the stuffing outta ya!" Ray said reassuringly, Ruby was helped to her feet, "Thanks! I really do have potential" Ruby said amazed by Ray's Lecture, "well, any Daughter of Summer Rose is fine with me love" he said adopting an even stronger Cochne accent, "Why do you always say Love and all that other stuff?" Ruby asked, "I'm Atlesian, born in Atlas and Trained in Aaltos dearie!" Ray said flipping his Bluish Grey Hair away from his eye, "your a." Ruby Started before Ray shushed Ruby, "I'm only a Halfblooded Silver-eyed Warrior, I was Raised on Patch, taught Religious teachings that I still use to this Day, tales from the brothers Gaile, Story 106: The Wise But Foolish Huntsman, tells the tale of a man who never displayed kindness, he was also wise but seldom shared his wisdom, he was unfortunately poisoned then killed because of his mistake, the moral is, never turn your back on other people." Ray explained as he walked Ruby to her Team.

"A Poem for your worries  
that red in your sillouette and the Verses I've spoken, I want my red roses to last as long as I do  
The Black marks in my arm, a log of Charcoal I carried into my house, I'll never forget your face when I burnt your hand as dark as I did, I regret it. The White curtains I bought you at that one furniture store, they look like the ghosts you've been haunted by for as long as god forbid thee, I replaced them with gold blinds.  
The Yellow I felt like I forgot about, I knew a girl with a yellow necklace, as true as i was, I just couldn't talk my throat was so dry. I want to make friends with her!* End of Poem"

Whitesworth's POV

"Next up is Lincoln Uvara, Blake Belladonna and Pyrrha Nikos! 3, 2, 1, Commence!" I shouted as they started off in very different paces, "I think you should try at me!" Lincoln said as he rose to his feet and opened himself to what seemed like an intentional surrender until Blake struck him but ended up hitting Herself instead, "my semblance makes an attacker take the hit instead of me. My semblance is called Doppelgänger but it does have a cool down of 1 minute, I am practically untouchable!" Lincoln explained as he jumped upwards and off of Akouo and Lashed his weapon at Blake, as his 6 Scythes struck the ground, Blake was trapped in the Lines that were holding the Scythes, "It's quite entertaining but you have your own Weapon so fight back with all you can, no running, I can even let you land a hit on me, I deactivated my Semblance." Lincoln said.

Lincoln: 90% Blake: 85% Pyrrha: 100%

Pyrrha lined her shot up with Lincoln and threw Milo at him causing a big enough explosion to cause Lincoln to multiply into 20 Persons when the smoke cleared, "His semblance is behind this illusion, Doppelgänger is that one hybrid Semblance that imitates a mirror but his doubles can be hit! I suggest going for the one with a shadow!" Ray explained and Shouted as Pyrrha came close to hitting the doubles without hitting Lincoln himself, Yang went in and Strategized that she would attack from behind without a battle cry, "I sense the power of many human beings!" I said before sitting back down, "take this! And that!" Pyrrha shouted as Milo Struck a Doppelgänger and Akouo hit Lincoln causing him to look like he was Shattered, but the pieces started moving behind Pyrrha as Lincoln executed a perfect strike as he regained his form and used his Weapon again, this time Trapping Pyrrha as the Scythes were seemingly Melded to the ground, "try that on, I know you can't repel them, Puppet Scythes are non magnetic and the weapons are more inescapable than you think!" Lincoln said.

Lincoln: 45% Blake: 70% Pyrrha: 20%

Pyrrha was barely able to stand, "I'll help!" Blake shouted worriedly as she went to the Redhead Mistrillian, "do what you must for now and continue momentarily, I'll wait!" Lincoln said as Blake carried Pyrrha to the nearest Bench and sat her down, then she got back to the battle and continued, "I can defy your odds of winning in one fell swoop!" Lincoln said starting to cause a blood red shadow, "this is my full extent! Red shadow Spiritspeaker!" He shouted as he vanished then reappeared behind Blake, "Going down, Way down!" He said as both of them disappeared under the field as ghost shadows, "I will have your Aura!" Lincoln said Fervently as both of them appeared from Fire, "I was bested by a." He said as more of him attacked Blake like a spirit tribe, "I am still in at 30% and you are much lower!" He was right, Blake had lost to him as things started going cold, "so c-c-cold, s-s-so cold!" Blake shivered as she was in a cryogenic state, "someone help her, *nervous shiver*, I need someone to help her, she'll die!" I shouted as a figure from out of nowhere, "I've got you!" The man said as what seemed to be a hook extended out and grabbed her, hooking her body, "I am not giving up on you!" The figure said as he hoisted Blake onto his back and landed, "Who are you?" I asked, "Robin Hawkwood, the most Fearless Huntsman on Remnant, and this hook is Right Valiance and the other one is Left Valiance, they become a Double Edged Cutlass!" Robin replied, "Are you on a Team?" Alexandre asked, "nope, I'm a solo act, the only Beacon trained Huntsman to ever take on 1000 Goliath and Succeeded without any and I mean any help!" He replied, "how about 1000 Natterghast Shagra, they are part of a new species that replaced Grimm on Remnant, supposedly they were hiding under Remnant's caves, the Natterghast could kill Grimm as they have fangs as sharp as needles and as thin as Toothpicks, so they kill what they catch every time!" I explained, "no I didn't know those existed?" He said, "you may find Grimm earlier but Shagra is a family of Creatures in the Archetype Shighetirium and the Family Shagranakum so they can't simply be killed by weapons of just any metal, it has to be reinforced by some compound Metalloid" I explained as I flagged in the final battle, "care to watch?" I asked, "no but I'd like to show you all a thing or 2 about my style of combat!" Robin replied as he sprung up onto the battlefield, "okay change of Plans, it will be a Battle royale! Weiss Schnee Vs Cindy Prais Vs Lie Ren Vs Robin Hawkwood! 3, 2, 1, Commence!"

I shouted as the battle commenced, "I am ready to battle!" Robin said as he sprung upwards and landed a hit on Cindy and then Ren using the hook on the bottom of his left boot as he kicked both times, balanced on his other leg, he slashed Weiss at the previous scar, "Sorry missy but you really should cool off! (Pun intended) I have a long history of dealing with you Schnees for long periods of time, I had orders missed because of your briggin' Father! I had Dust I needed to Deliver!! I was and still am Furious at the man who delayed my deliveries!!!" He slashed and kicked until Weiss was Bleeding some, "What did I ever do!" Weiss Cried, "you are the Heiress of my Delivery source! The company I despise so much *Shhing* I am absolutely Sick and Tired of your Father not keeping his Promises, it was 3 Vials of Ice Dust for Jack Frosch in Vacuo, 12 Rounds for James Fairwitz, and 1 Crate for Galiel Grynder at Shade Academy! So tell me, where were those orders?!!!!" He shouted, "I don't know!" Weiss cried forfeiting, "ah yes, Mr. Hawkwood is it? Here are the Orders you called about!" The Schnee dust company employee said, "Great! Now they come! Half of the orders go to Dead Recipients! I hope you're happy!" Robin Darted as he signed the Paper, "only took you 25 Years!" He added, "now someone has to help me with these orders!" He darted as the delivery man left abruptly, "I'll help, if it will get you off of my family's case!" Weiss Offered, "it's a Draw?!" I said as I walked Team RACL around Beacon.

Robin's POV

"Ok, Galiel was reported Deceased after a report filed 2 Years ago so it goes to his Brother Galeege! James is Dead so it Goes to his Son Harold! And since Jack is still Alive, we start at his residence in Vacuo! He's a Faunus so don't offer him a job okay!" I nodded, "Yes, I understand!" Weiss said wiping her face off, "sorry about earlier *deep sigh* I was waiting so long that the company became target for protest after I retired, the people who order from me were very loyal to me, always got my supplies delivered on time until now! Nothing personal but, I had to let my anger out somehow" i Explained, "looks like we're here! Weiss, remember what I said, no Job offers, just let me do the talking!" I rang the doorbell and got Jack, "Oh! I haven't seen you in ages, listen I wanted to tell you that Dust production was Discontinued for a while, I hope you took your pills, you have a terrible cough if you don't take 'em I heard." Jack said to me, "yes, approximately 25 years, I was ready to kill the company's Heiress, I spared her so that she could help my delivery route, Galiel and James are dead so any close relatives inherit their orders, anyway sign on the dotted line and you get the Ice Dust you ordered all those years ago." I explained as he signed, "i heard that you've retired, what made you change your mind?" Jack asked, "the Heiress Schnee offered to help me on my Route, I'm headed to Vytal, Aaltos! Enjoy your order while it lasts." I said as Jack finished bringing his delivery in, "Bye Robin!" He waved as we took to Aaltos.

1 hour later

"Jack is a good Friend of mine, grizzly but compassionate, the beast in him has died, I missed 25 Years I could have spent protesting against Schnee Dust company, because I was their best customer, I needed work or I couldn't pay for my medication, so I got somebody to give me money for them, I grew angry enough to hold this grudge and I apologize" he explained, "I've done some thinking, and I forgive you!" The Heiress said, "thank you my fair maiden, metaphorically of course!" I said underwhelmed by her Pressence, "there's Aaltos! And there's Harold!" She said, "good eye! I'd know that coat anywhere!" I shouted as we landed, "Robin Hawkwood I'm assuming? I heard the news about you coming to Deliver Dust to me!" He said as soon as we landed, "in the years I knew him, your father was quite the huntsman in his days, I was part of his division as a lookout, and he was overall Charming!" I explained as I handed him the package and my clipboard although, "Harold, I hear that Team RACL is at Beacon right now getting a tour!" I said as I received the signed paper on my clipboard back, "Enjoy!" I said as we walked over to a metal house, "oh Galeege! I have a delivery!" I said knocking on the door, which was cold, "Yes?!" He said with a grumble, "oh, where are my manners mr. Hawkwood, word is spreading that you've returned to your old Profession! Is this true?" He asked in a well-mannered tone, "here! It was supposed to go to your brother, but my motto states that a relative gets the package if the recipient is dead" I explained, "sorry for the 25 year wait!" I apologized, "it's understandable what with all the Dust discontinuation in all!" He forgave me and signed under his name, "oh and, I'm sorry on behalf of the Schnee Dust Company! Will you forgive me?" Weiss said calmly, "I forgive you, and your family, I'm sure Jaques had a good reason for it!" He replied, "I never thought about it that way before?" I said as we left, "you mentioned a love Hexagon? (Out Of Context) I think that you should quit pursuing this Whitesworth fella, I think that would be wise hmm?" I explained as we reached Vale, "Whitesworth! Is he Fighting Winter?" Weiss asked, "Depends on if she has the same Frost coloured hair as you, why?" I said as we landed in the courtyard.

Whitesworth's POV

"I will never submit! Haah *Shing Slash Clash* I have you outwitted, Haah *Shing Slash Shing*" I shouted as Winter jumped back towards a wall, "Moonlit Reaper, Corpse Strike!" I chanted as Winter's Glyphs became Moonlit Reaper circles, "What the?" She whispered, "Relax! I have you stopped, now admit! I cannot stand it any longer!" I scolded, "never" she said as I found myself laughing to the sky uncontrollably, "I don't understand!" Winter said, "that will keep you from attacking me until Ironwood arrives and oh! There he comes now!" I said trying not to sound like a Blackmail, "Schnee!" He said as I broke the spellbindings, "He started it!" She said angered, "False statement, She crept up on me and tried Slashing at my back, I luckily dodged, but she didn't stop at just that! I'm talking, Attack on a Higher Ranking man!!" I darted Furiosly but keeping Proper Posture, "is that Correct?" Old Ironwood asked, all she could do was cock her head away from James, "I see, well General, I'm assuming you want to see me?" I asked, "about your charge, is it true?" He asked, "General: Major Whitesworth in the Flesh and bone!" I said firmly as not one but 2 Crook shaped Staffs were withdrawn, "I see, Ozpin has business with you" he said as we followed to Ozpin's Office, "we resolve this later!" I said maintaining good Character, "I am truly sorry about Winter, she's scarred from the missions we went on, I hope you can forgive her?" Ironwood explained, "I will and I can help her cope, if I had a harkened cylindrical light! But however I don't own one." I explained worriedly about the response, "so you still forgive her?" He asked, "of course I do, only a crazy person would neglect forgiveness!" I said as a burst of blue light passed me, "Rhea Reaper here! Penumbra is my Semblance, I am a Venom Exchange student along with the rest of Team RCNA!" A Sophomore in a Black and white outfit and a Magnetic Clip where a Scythe with a Glowing red blade shaped like a Crescent moon, a hood over her head like Ruby's but Black, "I would've interrupted but, is Aran Ghost one of your teammates by any chance?" I asked, "Oh him, wait! You know where he is?! Tell me! I was a terrible Leader to tell him to run off!" She panicked, "Now now, let's go see Ozpin, he knows most everything that happens around the Academy!" I suggested as a pair of girls in Scarlet Robes Pounced on me then pinned me down, "What is the meaning of this?!!" I growled angrily, "You aren't trying to take her on purpose are you?!" The twins asked, grips tightened on my shoulder blades, "I am part of Beacon's Staff, why would I take Ms. Reaper on Purpose, I'm looking for Mr. Ghost, Like Ms. Reaper!!" I cringed as tightly as I could as I trapped them both in my cold iron grip, causing them to let go, "Good! Now explain yourselves." I demanded, "I am Nicki Hawthorne and this is Catherine Wraith, Members of Team RCNA! We didn't know you were looking for Aran too!" They apologized, "he's probably around Team RWBY's dorm or at one of the Battlefields" I explained as I lead them to house A: North of Where we were now, "here it is, Going My Way?!" I said in a medium voice, "coming!" Ruby said as in the blink of an eye, there she was, "Hello, did Aran Ghost drop in Recently?" I asked, "You're all in Luck, he's in here!" She replied speeding towards the next room, "Are you all a Team?" I asked, "we make up Team RCNA, the second Highest Ranking Team in our old Academy. He's the one you should Dread Most!" Rhea explained "his semblance is power driven if you catch how hard he fights, And Yang is it? He eats power like yours for a Mid-Evening snack after Sparring! He's a virtually unstoppable Huntsman if you've thought he was weak!" Nicki added, "I ushered him throughout a tour, it was the same day that Alexandre Obsidian Fought Pyrrha!" I explained in reply, "Every Huntsman and Huntress looks up to Pyrrha Nikos, but not as high as Alexandre Obsidian, Some believe his Father was a ruthless Killing Machine in the War, Grimm killed by his Grandfather and even some by his Aunt, he's like a God to everyone he Spars against!" Aran said, "i mean Pyrrha is special but, it's nothing against Alexandre!" He added, "oh, is that so Mr. Ghost!" Pyrrha said walking in, "why hello, we were just speaking about you! I heard you lost, I truly feel sorry, and a bit sore about your Eavesdropping, I thought you were better than that, but I suppose you just can't change some habits?" Aran deadpanned as he took a seat at an ash Table, "oh yeah! You are just so frightening!" Pyrrha Darted, "Why Thank you, I try my best like my Father, Alucard Ghost! And my Brother Cecil Ghost" Aran replied gratefull as Pyrrha gasped, "you're so cold!" Pyrrha said attempting to insult Aran, "oh, stop it, you're making me blush!" Aran Replied, Actually Blushing! "There's nothing that will insult you is there?!" Pyrrha said ready to cry, "Your father is a cripple!!!" Pyrrha Darted, "He's been getting by nicely, but he was Injured because of your Bumbling Oaf of a father! You are somewhat responsible for his crippled state, though I will not take that without a friendly Spar." Aran Darted Accusingly, Pyrrha was Shocked to hear that happened, "Running off already, you really have lost it!" Aran pondered, "I'll go talk with her! You and your Team stay put!" I said as I caught a whirlwind carrying leaves in it, "alright! Well, that went smoothly, but did Achillias have a hand in Alucard's Condition?"

Aran's POV

"Yes! He even told me about it in Aaltos, after I saw terms with Ruby herself" I said angered about my past, "Thanks to that backstabbing Jackass, I was raised by a cripple, a handicapped shadow of my Father, my Mother is still Furious about Achillias Nikos, I will never forgive him for his mistake, we Ghost's hold our all against Enemies, Achillias was only Sentenced for his Charges of Robbery and sabotage, he was killed after his Charge of Attempted Murder!" I added, "I think you need to know that a grudge isn't the Answer" Yang said as I got up and approached her, "My honour is power, if a Ghost Struggles, he kills the cause of his or her Struggle!" I darted subtly, "I made my Mark in the Ground as a Champion, my Father Wanted me to Defend myself from a Power Struggle" I added lightly, "so please, I need to change the legacy of my family!" I shouted, "why you!" Yang darted, "Silence!" Rhea said, "we don't need to keep our Families' Legacies because we are Family! And you there, Yang right?" Rhea Spoke, "Yes?! That's me." Yang huffed, "stop trying to provoke him, right now he needs Calm and Gentle conversationalists like Blake or Me!" Rhea Explained, "how do you, know me?" Blake asked, "Lucky guess, and the name tag on your Uniform says so" Rhea pointed out, "oh, I never noticed that name tag before!" Blake said Twitching one of her Cat ears (Yes this follows Volume 4) "I need to apologize!" I said as I propelled myself out of the 3rd floor window.

Whitesworth's POV

"You need to learn to respect other people regardless of what they say! If you want to come apologize, I'll be strolling around Vale Park." I said almost vaguely, "Alright, I will!" Pyrrha said holding what I could only assume was her crossed fingers behind her back, "ok, again meet me at Vale Park! Alright." I asked, "I said yes." She said, "good! I'll be waiting" I said as I walked towards the park.

_________________________________________________________________________________________  
Why I took so long to make this Chapter, portrayed by Remnant Studios.

Whitesworth: it's taken him over a week, and I'm starting to wonder why he took this long?

Yang: Writer's block, and I don't blame him, I was getting antsy as to when he would get it finished.

Ruby: come to think of it, I so was I, Zipping around the studio!

Yang: oh the sisterly agony when you crashed into me, I waited over 4 Hours for you to stop so that I could get to my office.

Whitesworth: Aye, got trampled on a couple of times by that laced boot, the headaches I endured for those four hours.

Ruby: Sorry!

Jaune: Pyrrha please! (Ducks from a Vase)

Whitesworth: Hey, I paid a lot for that Vase!!

Pyrrha: Shut up! (Throws one of my Penting Balls at me)

Whitesworth: Duck!

Everyone: (Duck behind the couch)

Whitesworth: That could've killed any one of us! That Penting Ball was only for Metallic forgery, mainly Bloodsteel! That's how I repair my Scythe. (Pulls the Penting Ball out of the wall then conceals the hole)

Pyrrha: I was blindly angry at nothing!

Whitesworth: Watch what you Throw next time. (Puts the Penting Ball into a Forge machine) here, this is a Forge machine, Friction caused by the Penting Balls softens the Metal alloy, letting me Combine another metal with it. Or even a liquid.

Everyone: oh!

A/N: Yang was supposed to be this Chapter, have you ever gotten confused like this? Anyhow Yang's next on my list of people to discourage from the "Love Hexagon" See you then, also, the Semblances of Cindy, Ray and Lincoln have been changed so they fit their Personalities and Combat styles.


	29. Yellow Flames: Yang Quits haste

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name. And Team HCHN as my OC Team, Aran and Alexandre as OC By yours truly

Whitesworth's POV

Pyrrha apologized and I laughed with a straight face, "I'm not the one you should apologize to for your actions, Aran is here too! But thanks for your concern. I accept it!" I said in an almost Adept tone. An hour later I went to see Ozpin, "Sorry I'm late, I was held up on multiple occasions! I am truly sorry, but good news, I've found the Spring Maiden!" I remarked, " what did you do when you met her?" Ozpin quickly asked, "I talked with her for a while then I left a note on her door saying to come to Beacon! That was all until I was jumped by her, Ready to accept my invitation! I was overjoyed, mind you I went dark for only 2 Days and succeeded in my mission!" I explained, Ozpin was Shocked when he heard the news, "it's only a joke right?" Qrow asked vaguely, "nope, I am indeed serious about it! We'll be expecting her shortly!" I said, "I see, well I can tell you that was less than expectable for our real enemy, Salem! (Finally following the storyline, in Volume 4)" Qrow said grimly, "Who is this now?!" I asked in a worried voice, "not much is known about her but she's after the Relics! I just know it!" Qrow added, "I was sure to be as Discreet as possible, the blind eye kills no soul but destiny kills all!" I explained dumbfounded, "we'll see how discreet that is once Ms Nikos meets her!" Ozpin remarked, "sooner than you think because there she is Oz." Qrow said hinting at the doorway "hello! I heard that this is where I can find Ozpin?" The woman asked, "See, I knew this was bad, she Wants Ozpin!" Qrow remarked unsettled by my invite, "Hear her out, I never heard of anyone assuming evil so soon until now! She is harmless!" I darted calmly, "we'll see if you're correct about the Spring maiden being good." Qrow remarked to me, "We will indeed" I said in vain, "so how was your time in beacon treating you?" I started, "Well, I was and still am "At home" every time I visit this wonderful academy, I simply enjoy it!" She remarked brightly, "I'm glad you're enjoying beacon!" Ozpin said subtly, "so you're the Spring maiden, I have a good day ahead!" Glynda remarked as I walked over to Ozpin's desk placing a cube containing a chart, "here is what I went dim for, my goal is to protect the 4 maidens! Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter, but what you don't know, is that the Wizard who granted these powers, his soul merges with the last Man or Boy in his thoughts, this Person is known as Solstice!" I explained hinting Aaltos, "Wait, there's a man called Solstice" Qrow puzzled, "oh yes, I completely forgot about that extension to that old fairy tale! The wizard was the first Solstice!" Ozpin said as he looked over the book under his desk, "I see, well it's a wonderful day out, Summer Breezes and speaking of which, I've got to go!" I said quickly realizing I had somewhere else to be. Yang was waiting for me at the battlefield, "ok! If I win you stop this love hexagon nonsense, however if in the event I lose, you can be as submissive as you want" I explained vaguely as I shivered, "Ok, I guess?" Yang said almost afraid of winning, "3, 2, 1 Commence" I shouted as I started using my Crossbow to pin Yang for a while, "You really are unrealistic with your attacks" Yang remarked as she tried to get loose, "Am I Yang, Am I? Those are explosion arrows, Oh and a parting gift! Take this" I said grimly as I threw a dagger towards Yang, only to have it graze her hair, cutting 1 strand off, "You couldn't hit the broadside of a ship's Ma'" she said before noticing her semblance set off the explosion arrows, "Surprise! Boom Ha hahahahahaa!" I laughed as I took the liberty of walking over to Yang, "Again! Am I unrealistic with my plans, am I?!" I Asked once more, "*Cough Cough* no. *Cough*" Yang replied coughing "I give up! Just don't do that again!" Yang added, "Mission accomplished" I whispered to myself as I helped Yang back up and to her team room.

Approx' 36 minutes later

I was at my Cedar rocker as usual, reading a book on anatomy, noticing small changes in Faunus and Man on Remnant, "this is very advanced stuff here, but I have my own book on anatomy" noticing some differences, I examined closer, I found at least one difference: 2 bones are conjoined in the legs of man on Remnant, I was almost uneasy but I pulled myself out of my trance, "Professor Tanager expected immediate results from me about the second half of the Vytal Festival Tournament! And I've come to tell you that it's in a clearing between Vale and Aaltos!" I explained as I flashed a contract with both Ozpin's and Winslow's Names Signed, "and this contract proves it!" I said in medium volume, "but i thought Vytal was over, because I never thought that permission for another festival would be held today?" Yang said uneasy and in disbelief, "I am a supporter of the Vytal Movement so I helped set up a bi-annual re-entry tournament set up by teams from every Kingdom, Beacon Represents Vale, Venom Represents Aaltos and the other Kingdoms have representatives, now let's go, I know a shortcut!" I said as I teleported all 5 of us to the tournament.

Re-entry tournament rosters (Not in this order)

Team TROS (Vacuo) Vs Team VRTO (Atlas)

Team STRQ (Vale) Vs Team ARCN (Mistral)

Team FSHA (Aaltos) Vs Team STRY (Vacuo)

Team RACL (Aaltos) Vs Team HART (Mistral)

Team CSMO (Aaltos) Vs Team FYRE (Atlas)

Team HRVN (Vale) Vs Team SLVN (Mistral)

Team JNPR (Vale) Vs Team RCNA (Aaltos)

Team HCHN (Aaltos) Vs Team FRVN (Vacuo)

Team LRCH (Vale) Vs Team SRGE (Unknown kingdom)

"And welcome to the Vytal Festival Re-entry tournament, New faces from Aaltos, Atlas, Vacuo, Mistral and Vale, this is sure to be a Heck of a good time" Oobleck announced, "Indeed, that will until it ends" the Aaltos Headmaster said, "oh? Well then, let us find out!" Oobleck contradicted, "First match is between Team CSMO and Team FYRE! 3, 2, 1 Commence!" I said as the Fight Started, "Aaltos Is nothing but pure Evil!!" An angered Memeber of FYRE said, "not as bad as Atlas, I heard that the Heiress was attacked by one of the Locals because of crummy services from the Dust company!" An equally angered Ciel Astro Darted as he slammed his heavily armoured Shoulder into The rest of FYRE, Knocking them out then pulling out a telescope, "Steven! Guard my Left Flank! Malcolm! My Right Flank if you please and Olive! Get behind me!" Ciel Instructed as they did just that, "Someone cover for me, I've got somewhere to be right now!" I said as I left the Commentary room. 2 Hours later, I managed to make time to see Ozpin and Tanager then asked for Team SLVN, he did so and I tried to acquaint myself, only to have an act of Dodgedly ducking bullets so to speak, "I was the requester, so why'd you attack me?!" I said with my arms to the wall, "we're dreadfully sorry, I'm sure you've got some importance with us?!" Susanne said, "I see, I mean yes, I'm planning on Helping Remnant with their Kingdom Defences! I need a bit of help err, Co-operation from each kingdom, Vale, Atlas and Aaltos are covered, but I need more than just HCHN, RACL and RCNA, I need you Girls to help me make Remnant a better place" I explained, "I see...I need t-time to think this over with *Gasp* t-too late" The Practical Mute said in fear, "Why aren't you out in the Vytal tournament? You're on after Team RACL Vs Team HART which has just started!" Abigail said strictly, "please understand the danger you're in, that Remnant is in! I need more help from each kingdom, Atlas, Vale and this kingdom are on high alert, Vacuo and Mistral are only under partial alert, with connections with Ms. Nikos, I have some of Mistral Covered, her Older Sister is in Mistral's Elite, or so I heard." I explained as I let SLVN out, "is that all True?" Tanager asked, "Qrow said that the real battle has already begun, so I mustn't waste time preparing the kingdoms for the real battle, I needed help from my dearest contacts and comrades, and even some friends of mine, one of them is a trained Headhunter! He can kill anyone he's ever painted a target on" I explained as the said Headhunter walked in, "Ah yes, this is Mr. James "Sentinel" Von-Senton" he's the Headhunter of my inner circle, never misses a target, in fact I was the only one who ever escaped his dagger" I explained as he stepped forward, "that is indeed correct, and we've been friends ever since! I came to respect him like one of my old squadron" James explained, "I've got to get back to Beacon, I'll get more results for you soon!" I said as I walked with James out of Tanager's office, "We've still got Mistral and Vacuo to get on high alert, My next contact is Pyrrha, and then her older sister, I need more time to do this so I asked contacts of mine to help with the defense plot, so please act humble just like you do around me" I explained as Pyrrha was in my path with a slightly taller woman, "I'm assuming that you're my new contact, I heard you'd be around for awhile" I said as I bowed, sheathing a dagger I was holding and straightened myself back up, "Vallius Nikos, nice to meet you, Whitesworth! But I need proof of you're trustworthiness, I request a spar of trust, Win and I'll help, Lose and you lose more than a fight." She explained, "Deal, but be warned, I fight fervent or with a metaphysical strength, prepare yourself!" I said as I bounded back into the stadium, "En-Garde!" I said as the slightly more powerful Vallius Bound in, "So be it! Peasant!" She said, "No strikes barred, *Klink Tk Tk Tk Tk* Shatter-soul Strike!!" I shouted as my scythe started Glowing like my Red eye, "Semblance?" She asked, "Nope, Psychic energy!" I said as my scythe changed shape to look like an eye but retaining an original blade shape. "*Shing Shread, Shriek* I don't understand it, I lost" she said as I withdrew my weapon and closed my eye and switched my point of vision "Here, as promised, I will join your plot in order to help you in this so called goal of yours" Vallius said, I was in a position to both pat Vallius' Shoulder and grin, but I settled with a firm gripped handshake, "Welcome to my Elite" I said with emphasis on 'my Elite', "so the rumours are true, ok then. I Vallius Nikos! Vow to withhold peace and honour in Mistral, for Remnant!" She spoke fluidly as I managed to laugh a bit, "That was Beautiful, I-I love it, I don't think I've heard anyone recite a speech with such Passion and Courage before all else like that!" I remarked wiping a tear from my eyes, "Are you...Crying?" Pyrrha asked me, "No... I'm just overjoyed about what your Sister just Demonstrated!" I replied literally beaming from leg engine to right folding arm shield, I was walking off only to have a Sabre blade graze my neck, it was Vallius and 4 other figures holding either Foil blades or Épée Blades, "The most regardless mistake is." I was surprised when I turned around only to find out the 4 Shadowknights Gried, "I've not seen a match with you in it since 23.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Quickie: before today's Remnant Studio skit begins, I forgot to mention that Whitesworth asked Jaques to help Atlas' Defenses and of course, he agreed, I will have Whitesworth arrange A sit down with the former Love hexagon, and now on to the skit.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________----  
The incident Part 1: The Misstep

Whitesworth: I found this inside of my bags! (Holds an unknown object in his hands)

Nora: I found these in my closet (Holds up 30 Gold coins in a bag)

Whitesworth: that was mine, how did that end up in there?

Nora: That's my Boop! Hand towel dispenser! I was wondering how that got there!

Weiss: I also found something, Ruby's Wrench!

Blake: And Yang's Favourite Pillow!

Ruby: is anyone sensing a pattern here

Whitesworth: Besides the fact you're Wearing Weiss' Outfit? Or the fact that Weiss is Wearing yours?!

Both Ruby and Weiss in unison: Hey!

Whitesworth: Definitely a pattern here! Hmmm.

Theoldstone1000: I see, and ma-aybe whoa, Wardrobe Malfunction, I really messed up my sorting there, maybe someone reliable can help me.

Whitesworth: you mentioned that everything was off but I never thought about this happening, I'll help sort this out, Hm where're Pyrrha and Jaune anyway? I was going to help them out with their shopping!

4 Hours of help later

Whitesworth: There! That should do it

Everyone else: Good heavens ! (Sighs of relief throughout the studio, just as far as Yang's corner, which is next) 

________________________________________________ Yang's corner (good heavens, it's really late)

Yang: Hello, joining me tonight, Please welcome Ms. Pyrrha Nikos and Mrs. Vallius Nikos of Mistral!!

Vallius: What do you call a Shagra from Far away

Pyrrha: I don't know?

Yang: A Shrieker and a Howler!

Radio: Hahahahahahahahahaha (this is A laugh track)

A/N: And that's a Freaking Rap, Next is the Chapter to end this Arc once and for all, God that was difficult to bottle up! Anyway, I will introduce another friend of mine: Arcavius Hemsworth I'm sorry about all that shouting, I'm sure Pyrrha is Crying right now, see you later, Don't cry.


	30. Understanding: the love hexagon breaks

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth as my own name. And Team HCHN as my OC Team, Aran and Alexandre as OC By yours truly  
Spoiler: Cinder is dead, Her lackeys join Whitesworth and Neo Becomes an intelligence agent for Whitesworth. On with the story!

Whitesworth's POV

I was sitting at the kitchen table when the someone knocked on the door, of course I answered, "Hello?!" I said as the slender girl walked in looking like some Marry Poppins knockoff, she said nothing and smiled, "who was it?" Yang paused at the 'Guest' I answered for, "you? The Woman who attacked me!" She retorted, "Please I have nowhere else to go!" The girl's thoughts read, "she's in need of a place to live! Please just until she can afford somewhere to live!" I was interrupted with her nodding her head 'no' "I have a place to live but I need a new employer" her thoughts read, "oh, so let me get this straight, you have a house, but you need or want a boss? But please speak if you can!" I said, "please! I need an employer, otherwise I have no purpose, oh and the name's Neopolitan, nice to meet you!" She said in a feminine voice, "you will have a pretty hefty payday here" I said as I tossed 1000$ in 10$ bills in a bag, "oh thank you, what is my new mission?!" She asked, "infiltrate Salem's ranks and find out about her plans, and here's a self recording microphone emphasis on micro!, nobody not even me will be able to see it, but just in case, tuck it under your hair, the mic should be able to pick Salem's Voice up and the receiving end to your ear, not directly or you'll blow your cover by yelling in agony, voice piece volume preset to volume 5, I had it set so that you could just hear me but Salem couldn't , I just need results, do you think you can handle it? Answer honestly" I explained as I removed my hand from her shoulder, "Yes, I can try! No scratch that, I will get results" she said optimistically, "Good, we need a spy for our side, besides, I can help with the Grimm supposedly around the path, I'll be the eyes of your luck heralded as success! As my father once said." I explained as we both left, I grabbed all of my weapons and hat as well as a half mask depicting a clockwork appearance.

At Salem's wastes

Neo was starting to feel scared, I held her hand tightly, "Don't worry, I am a technical Reaper, so in a sense, Beowolves and Ursa and all that scum are easy to kill" I said as a few Grimm trailed and ran towards us, "Get behind me, Copy Spell Weeping angel statue, diminish the darkness in my path, Wave of Atherost!" I chanted as a wave of distortion killed almost everything on the spot, Except Neo of course, What do we do now?" Neo asked, "We start with our disguises and then we start our infiltration! I heard you can do just that! Am I correct?" I explained, "That's only one of the many aspects of my Semblance! I can also make quick escapes using it!" She said, "impressive amount of info, now remember, No talking while we're in this so-called Goddess' Pressence, I'll do the talking!" I explained pulling a black silken Hood over my head and eyes and knocked on the gate like door, "is anyone in?" I shouted, no response until Salem Walked out, "Yes! Are you new to our Ranks? Because you seem to be dressed in robes! Am I correct?" She asked  
"Ciel Hyde Reaper, and my assistant, Katherine Cyr Hemlocke, she's the silent but observant one" I said adopting a grim tone, "Excellent, come with me!" She demanded, we followed, I looked at her Ranks with an unsettling Glare, having them Narrow their eyes at me, I stared Grimly at them as I laid a skeletal hand from my pocket on the table, Clawing the surface causing distraught and unsettled stares, with that I lifted the bony hand from the table and showed that the hand was real bone, "We all end up like this Lifeless Bony hand, I suggest not going up against the Deadman, as he is my other, much Scarier side, I said pounding the bony hand against the table Cringing, they ceased their stares and Anger, "Silence! Tyrian, Bring that silver-eyed Huntress to me, Alive! Dr. Watts, Find the Fall Maiden and kill her! And Hazel, The Winter Maiden will Wait, I need some results about the Kingdom Defense Plot, the man Responsible must be killed! And you two, make no mistakes, you are beginners so find and kill Ozpin" she commanded, I was onto a start and so was my Partner, Grimm that looked like Jellyfish just floated in.

A couple of Days later

I revealed myself and drew a sword at an old painting, seeing as nobody recognized me, I acted as if I was still Mr, Hyde Reaper, "Are you alright? I heard clattering" Vicing my grip, I held my assistant in one arm and my sword in the other and nodded, "nothing at all my good doctor, Call my lovely assistant K.C. Hemlocke by the way, she really takes it poorly if called by her First name while she's in a bad mood" I said as Neo/Katherine Frowned a bit, nudging me I held the sword for now but sheathed it, I was bound to be found out, "Tell me, do you even like being here? Answer honestly please!" I asked, "no, but it's not like I was given a choice, I wanted to be a real Doctor and this position isn't medical in the least." The Doctor Replied, "Good, but do you have any advice on how to escape? Because I can stop this, I can still do more, but-" I was cut off by Hazel walking in, "Are you trying to-" I put my hand up, "can you keep a secret?" I whispered, "Yes." They both said, "I'm not really here to join, I'm here to stop this slow madness, my cause is the one Salem talked about, in fact my name is actually a cover up to avoid suspicion, my real name is Whitesworth, Alec J. Whitesworth Sr." I said uncovering my Eye Red as A Black widow's Markings.  
"Ok, there's a hidden floor board-" I interrupted, "I need to activate my powers, but the air is restricting it, I think I'll falsely walk out, I can still use the Shadow tribe to help me so, I'll get out with my assistant, her name's Actually Neopolitan." I explained as 8 Clones appeared, "an escape plan, Hmm. I like that, "Dark Shout!" I chanted as Grimm Left and Right Died and so faded Salem's Power, "I'll see you in another Convenience!" I said as I disappeared using the Disappearing Act. Back at Beacon.

"I wonder if Whitesworth is alright?" Qrow Puzzled, "yes, I do hope that he's alright?!" Ozpin said, Puzzled by the statement, "Of course We're Alright! I found out the plot, she's going on about killing the Maidens and Ruby or Summer, I heard she wanted Oz, Dead!" I explained with a half Smug half Serious look on my face, "What!" Ozpin gasped, "Why? Why does she want Ozpin Dead?" Qrow asked, "To get him out of the way, luckily I formed an Alliance with Dr. Watts and Hazel, simply asking if they liked it there and explaining my case!" I explained angered at myself, "we have to stop this, I can't live with myself if anything happens to anyone here, but I don't know if we can convince Vacuo to defend itself in my plot!" I explained to everyone, "relax!" Old ironwood said, "Calm down! We may not even be alive tomorrow, Beacon was the previous target, and Beacon will be the next target!" I said outraged, "Meaning?" Ozpin asked, "Beacon was defended before, so it'll likely be targeted again, she doesn't just have a bounty on Oz, she has a bounty on all our heads, she wants the Relics, that's what I'm assuming, and a bounty on the four maidens, and we house 2 of them, so why the hell wouldn't she!" I explained still persistently making my point, the others were shocked, "I see! And why you?" Ozpin asked me, "Because of my Plot!! Were you not paying mind to my Explaination, I technically Painted a target on my back!" I said almost calmer than usual, Listen, we need to prevent the attack, I'll use my Dark Shout to kill the Grimm that make it past my security Drones, Qrow, you and your team take the east sector, I'll take Team RWBY to the West Sector, I'll call Tanager to send Teams HCHN, RACL and CSMO to Defend the North and South, as well as Beacon Academy itself, I'll oversee that it's not too late to transport the other Teams to safety in Aaltos, James, can you call in an Airship to transport the other Students, or a whole fleet!" I asked, "I can try my best until everything is clear, Oz, I suggest you come with me, it'll be safer than getting killed" he replied, "Aaltos is really famous for it's Poison Charges, the Poison only kills impending Grimm in the area!" I explained, "*Sigh* alright, but I hope you know what you're Doing?!" Ozpin said Cracking a grin, "Beacon is in good hands, because Aaltos is the Kingdom of Truth and honour, Tanager is sending in the Teams now, Here are Teams RACL and RCNA, take the Airship to Aaltos and I'll prepare my Drones, *Blip* C.U.T.T.E.R. A-05 Mk. 4, C-08 Mk. 1 and F-01 Mk. 5 to defensive positions A, B-70Y and W50-R, *Blip* Ok, Tanager, Drop Teams RACL and RCNA in the City limits as well as Pilot The Gales and Falcons, do you Copy?" I said starting Commanding Battle stations, and mobilizing forces, "Ok, Then what?" We Transport the other Students as well as the Headmasters and Headmistresses to Aaltos with Tanager's Airships and Help from Ironwood's Ships! Tell me, is that a good enough Answer for you Qrow?" I explained as Tanager Dropped Teams HCHN and RACL at Beacon and Teams RCNA and CSMO at the City limits then Picked up the Students of Beacon Who Aren't aware of my Defense plot, Teams RWBY and JNPR were at the Rendezvous point, "Team RWBY, Take the West Sector, Team JNPR Tanager will take you to the City, which is currently on Lockdown, you can help Teams RCNA and CSMO Kill Grimm that I Miss, is this Clear?!" I asked Quickly after the Rundown, "All Clear!" Jaune and Ruby said in Unison, (No Lancaster incoming) "Good, I'll be right here as I go! First Wave incoming!!" I said as countless Grimm Stormed Beacon, "Dark Shout!!!!" I shouted as a Werewolf like Figure appeared, "Remborem! Help me with your Howl, I'll take on the Second amount of Shouts, "Dark Shout!!! Haahh Raaahhh!!!!!!!" Remborem Shouted as he Howled "Daggers and Swords" at the Grimm, "Gaile Shout- Power of Scitos, Psychronian God of Wisdom!!!" I shouted as Literal Daggers and Swords Rained on the Grimm, "Raah! I'll stay here so you can keep in touch" Remborem shouted, Pyrrha was at the top of a Building I later identified as Beacon Tower, "Dark arts of Honing Teleportation!" I chanted as I appeared at Pyrrha's Side, "Whitesworth? Why are you-" I cut her off with a wide Hug, I broke it up a minute later, "ah yes, the perfect Kill, you're first!" Salem said pointing to me and infecting Pyrrha with some Parasite, "Pyrrha! What did you do!" I said as Quickly, Claervielle in his Champion form swooped in, "It's not what I did, it's the mistake you made coming here, now you can witness your precious Friend turn on you!" She added in reply, "*Gasp* You Monster! I'll never forgive this!" I shouted, "No use trying to call her a Friend now!" Salem said sinisterly, "you will rue the day that you tried to stop me from loving you!" Salem was a bit puzzled, "it's Very complicated to explain it, but back to our face off." I said Grinning opening my eyes to reveal my true ability. I struck at full altitude and Claervielle Stabbed with his sword, "Ghaah You shall pay dearly, Now my servant, Attack!" Salem yelled as she Teleported back to her Wasteland, "Pyrrha, if I have no choice to fight. Then so be it!" I said as Claervielle Took to Vale City in a Flash, "You really are Dense, I'm still trying to resist the affects of the Parasite, I need your-" Pyrrha turned full Grimm. "Defeat the Parasite! Got it!" I said in reply

Grimm Pyrrha: 100% Vs.--------- Whitesworth: 100%

Pyrrha made her first move, "you will not escape unscathed, I want purity but Defeat me and I'll let you help me!" Pyrrha said before trying to strike me. Meanwhile outside of Beacon, Overview Remborem, the King of Beasts kills more Grimm by Howling and Slashing, the Drones Firing at Grimm that are flying, Tanager takes Ozpin and the other Students and Teachers to a safe house in Aaltos for Safety measures, Teams RWBY, JNPR, RACL, RCNA, HCHN and CSMO take on Grimm that Remborem missed, until everything was near calm.

Whitesworth's POV  
Whitesworth: 78%  
Grimm Pyrrha: 32%

I was ready to lay waste to the parasite, Remembering it was Pyrrha I was fighting, "Try to Fight the Parasite instead of me!! I want this madness to stop! I care deeply for you!!!" I said Worried if I kill her, I'll fail my goal as Guardian, "Wait a moment, Dark Arts of Purity!" I chanted as I pulled Pyrrha into a hug and Purified her at the Arms up and down, the Parasite slowly Dying.

An hour later.

"Pyrrha, Speak to me, Wake up, anything!" I said worried as Jaune walked in, "Is she?" He said as worried as I am, "I think when the Parasite left, her consciousness left, so she should be alright!" I explained inspecting Pyrrha under a Psychic Radar!, "anything tainted?" The blonde Knight asked, "no, aside the fact that she won't remember a thing after waking up, stay here while I check that everything is alright, Tanager will get an ok from me as soon as I confirm everything is still in tact!" I said as I teleported around Beacon, as soon as I knew, "*Blip* Tanager, everything's in working order!" I said as I ended the transmission and ran to the other Teams, "Is everything alright?!" The rest of Team JNPR asked, "Yes, but it'll take some time for Pyrrha to wake up from being infected by some sort of Grimm Parasite! She should be fine now!" I explained as they ran to Beacon tower, After Ozpin and the others Returned, "Ozpin, I succeeded in the Kingdom Defense Plot with Remborem and Claervielle's Help!" I said as I walked along, "Oh! You mean the Demi-lords of Psychrone, and I trust Beacon is still in one piece!" Ozpin said in a concerned tone, "see for yourself!" I replied, "Still standing?! I can't believe it, I guess you are a valuable asset to Remnant!" Ozpin said in subtle surprise, "I told you this would be effective immediately, and it is!" I said in a good mannered tone!, "Even more affective than General Ironwood's army! And I'm not just saying that, we should Celebrate this victory!" Ozpin said in a cheerful but collective tone, "not until Pyrrha's Better!, she was infected by some sort of Grimm Parasite! We need someone to help" I said realizing Pyrrha was still in the Tower, "*Blip* Whitesworth come In, I've got Pyrrha in the Infirmary!" Jaune said, "Ok! I'll have the nurse there soon! *Blip*" I said ending the brief, worrisome communication, "Tell the nurse to go to the infirmary Stat!" I said as I rushed there myself, Worried about what might happened, I used speed and a tailwind generated by my Powers, "I'm coming for you!" I thought to myself, as soon as I got there, Pyrrha seemed to be a bit older (1 year by the looks of things), "how unnatural! It seems in this state, she's aged by 1 year over the course of 2 hours!" I said in an interested tone, "Wait, What!" Jaune said in shock, "her cells must be multiplying in this state, some unforeseen time soon you might be too young for her to Date, oh! There's the nurse right now!" I said as Marilee Walked in, "Please save her? I can't live without her!!" Jaune said worried, "Ok, by the blessing of the gods I heal this person to full Consciousness!" She chanted as a white glow formed around a slowly waking Pyrrha, cell count stabilizing, "Wh-where am I? The last thing I remember is. *Gasp* Jaune!" Pyrrha said as she pulled Jaune into a big hug, "she should be better in time, but Whitesworth has some news" Marilee said turning to me, "you seem to be 1 year older than you feel, see for your self if you don't believe me!" I said handing her a hand mirror, "*Gasp* you're right! I am a bit older, how old am I?" She asked, "18 it seems! While you were out, it seems like the Parasite had a side effect to it's dying, it's gone by the looks of it!" I said explaining the case more in depth, "am I really dreaming?" Pyrrha asked, "Pinch yourself and see" I replied, she pinched her cheek, she let out a slight yelp, "I'm not Dreaming! *Sigh*" Pyrrha said cupping her head into her hands, "Don't worry about a thing, you'll be just fine!" I said in reply to her distress, "Ms. Hem- Pyrrha, i need you to accept this sudden Change and adapt to being the oldest in your classes, just like I adapted to a non-violent lifestyle, I use my skills for training you and your friends! So tell me and answer clearly! Do you think. You can handle this? Or will you act a year younger than your love?" I asked slowly, "I don't understand the question" She said, "let me elaborate on my question: Are you going to be fine with this change, even if it is permanent so tell me, are you ready to accept it, suddenly something blew over me, "I am ready!" Pyrrha replied clearly, "ok but I need to sit down" I said aching a bit Flashback/Dream through Whitesworth June 30th 1947 I was uneasy, practically unstable I was influenced by my malice and trauma, but Jenkins helped me settle down.  
February 8th 1965 My father was dead, I started preying at his grave and leaving a rose every hour of each and every day, after a month, my father took the roses up to his new home, seeing as the roses Withered away.

"Whitesworth!"  
"Whitesworth!!"  
"Whitesworth!!!"

At the third call I awakened, "What is it? Am I dying, is Pyrrha alright?" I asked in a weary tone, "No. Your not dead and Yes Ms. Nikos is fine, in fact she left an hour ago" Marilee said calmly as I staggered out with my hands in my back trying to straighten up, when I regained my posture and strength I went to Team JNPR's dorm and asked if Pyrrha was there, "no, I'm not sure where she is, sorry Whitesworth" Jaune replied, so I went to the battlefield to see if Pyrrha was there, no luck but I did find a man in the arena battling The 4 Shadowknights Gried, "Mr. Hemsworth! I haven't yet seen you since 1940, Where have you been all these years?" I asked surprised (Summary: Mr. Arcavius Hemsworth, a man of skill, he inspired the Fencing and the Gent's Duels that you saw in this Fanfiction so far.) "I was traveling a lot since then, Died at 80 and now look at me, I'm a famous Fencing teacher, in Profession with my signature King's Sabre, I do still teach because it's almost fair to say I was born into a family of fencers! Hemsworth Sabre locks was the nick surname we got as a result" he explained vaguely, "I haven't seen a match since the last I can remember, tell you what, I'll set up a performance to show how good you are! I'll get some friends I've met here and even some outer line contacts!" I said joyfully as I ran back, my Spring tailcoat flapping in the breeze.  
About 7 Hours later, Eternal Stadium.

The both of us standing on 10 foot high pedestals with a safety net lining the halfway point of the pedestals, "it is our honour to be presenting the Performance of Sir Alexander's Fencing scene followed by the Fencing match of Duke Crawford and his Teacher and to end it all off is the Tightrope Duel between Baron James Hawkins and Duke Siegfried of Sweden, and action!

Act I: Sir Alexander: the Awakening (scene 6)  
I slashed and crashed while Arcavius crashed and clashed, both dodging hits to the neck, but in seconds later, I delivered the final blow! "I will never forgive you Tabbitus!!" Arcavius shouted referring to me as Tabbitus, as everything darkened, the pedestals disappeared along with the net. Later that night.  
~Dream~ "Father! Father is that you!"  
"Yes!"  
"Where are you?!"  
"Whitesworth!"  
"Whitesworth!!"  
"Whitesworth! Wake up!"  
~Dream Break~

I woke up next to Yang, "Why am I in your bed?" I whispered, I tried to get up, but Yang Pulled me into a vice grip, I patted her arm but no reaction, I patted her shoulder, her shoulder moved, I brushed her hair (Big mistake) she woke up, "what is it? Oh my hair!" She whispered slightly peeved, "could you let go of me? I woke up in your bed by mistake!" I whispered. She let me go, the next morning I gathered the former love hexagon, "do you all understand that this love hexagon pitted you against a man of unspeakable strength and wisdom, let alone each other, you can stop it once and for all!" I explained as everyone felt terrible, "So all in Favour of ending this, raise your hand!" I said with passion in my voice, everyone raised their hands, I finished the meeting, but later that night.

~Dream, I think~ A wall of shadows at my front view, my vision going blurry as my shadow fades and I take on the eyes of someone else, "Am I really dreaming?" I thought to myself, suddenly I hear another's voice, "Who's there?" the person says, "it's me, Whitesworth!" I reply but she only gasps to see my Body still on the rocker, "is that really you? The voice I later recognize as Ruby, "give my body a shake and find out!" I said, "ok!" She said shaking my body but no reaction, "I must've transferred into you while I was sleeping, I'll try to get out" I pull and pull but Ruby and I both feel the pain, "in the morning I need you to find an exorcist, you need the rest right now! I'll stop pestering you for now!" I said silencing myself.

The next day "Whitesworth is possessing me!" Ruby said worried, "why I'm gonna." In Ruby's body we grabbed Yang's arm, "Mental link!" I chanted as Yang's mind linked to Ruby's, "She's telling the truth! I am the soul possessing her, please get an exorcist!" Weiss and Blake still confused, "Mental link!" I chanted again as Ruby's mind linked with the 2 other girls, "I'm trapped in Ruby's mind, I need an exorcist! Bring my body, unharmed!" I said as we all rushed to an exorcist booth, "Mr. Um?" Ruby was confused, "Mr. Castashadow" I said as the man noticed my Auras (In Black and Grey, "Come with me, disrobe and put on a black robe" he requested pointing to Ruby and guiding her to a changing booth, "all the way down?" Ruby asked, "oh good heavens no, he means half naked, hence the fact that he mentioned the black robe, you, we'll be fine" I said as she prepared for the exorcism, "Huru Dullis Cthulus Vernic Vassus Ragh, Seperate these souls from one Body!!" He chanted my and the Deadman's souls probed my own body as I repossessed myself, "it is complete, change back into the clothes you came in wearing!" He said guiding her back into the booth.

________________________________________________ Downtime with the Crew of the Rose family Files Episode 2: The memory Lane

Whitesworth: has anyone seen my photo album, the one with the warped covers? Yang: Here it is (a long "Is")

Whitesworth: I see, well I've got some very fond memories.

Yang: Oh, I'm sure there are.

Entry #1920-7 Description: a family portrait outside of the Family company, my brother standing beside me.

Whitesworth: I was 26 at the time. Entry #5412-2 Description: a hospitalized Jenkins in a coma, me sitting at his bedside mourning.

Whitesworth: he was sick with a flu, the coma is induced by the medication.

Yang: that's terrible, but did he make it?

Whitesworth: yes he did, feeling dizzy from the leftover comatose he produced. He only died 50 years later.

Yang: so he died of old age?!

Whitesworth: yes but it seems The Lord had mercy on him!

Entry #3747-4 Description: a grave for my father, castle shaped and the quote "all who pass are doomed to a curse that kills them in their sleep"

Yang: so was it real?

Whitesworth: no! The Hemlock fumes killed them

Yang: so was it deliberate?

Whitesworth: no, they later removed the hemlock from around the area!

A/N: good heavens I was on a slump, Work experience, I managed to get through this much, I have nothing better than a 4 part time travel epidemic, Warning do not try this at home. See you 20 years from now (Lol Time travel humour) See you later.


	31. Once upon future Days Part 1/4: Juniper Academy, Team RWBY and Team JNPR

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs

Whitesworth Future tense: 20 Years

"Meyer Arforea, Kahl Vastir, Allan Castor and Nadia Trystan, you have the Red Discs, you will be known as Team MKAN" (Pronounced Mechanical) Ozpin announced, "and as for you. Wallace Cress, Michael Vast, Sal Matter and Yin Khan Val, for Retrieving the Black Discs, you will be known as Team WMSY, (Pronounced Whimsey) as of today, everyone who has a Red Disc will move to the North House and The Black Disc holders get the South House" I announced, or am yet to announce.  
Present Day I wake up to find Team RWBY and Team JNPR standing around me, "is Time Flow affective with some link?" Yang Asked, "Classified, but I think I can Help you see the Future, 20 Years ahead is all I can allow, any further and it would be one of those constant Time travel documentaries, (Reference to The Future is Wild) and anyway, why would you want to get 'Spoilers' about your lives anyways? Let alone cause a Potential Paradox!" I explained, "and what is a Paradox?" Ruby asked, I facepalmed, "a rift of which the passage between Space and Time Breaks apart!" I replied, "I'm willing to take the risk!" Nora steadfast Replied, "I will too!" Pyrrha Spoke up, "We all will!" Jaune, Ren and Team RWBY said fervently, "Ok, Alright but Link your Arms Starting from My Shoulder, then I'll use a Time Shield Circle to help keep us from causing a paradox, Time Flow: Forth 20 Years!" I explained and Chanted as we took to the arrangement like I said, 20 Years and we land at the gates of some Strange Academy, "Where or What is this Place, it seems Like Beacon is now the Joint co-operative of a new Academy, "State your business?!" The man at the till Asked, "Just here for a tour!" I said holding the 8 of the others back, "Ah yes, Enter!" The man said, "Thank you for your time!" I replied as we all walked in, "Welcome to Juniper Academy, the only Extension to Beacon since the Kingdom Defense Plot, too bad the founder is too busy for us nowadays!" The Familiar Woman said Bowing, "Red Hair...Vivid Emerald Eyes...The Future Pyrrha!" I thought to myself , "Intently thinking...Odd eyes... Whitesworth?" Future Pyrrha thought to herself, "Come with us, "Say, Who was that at the Gate back there?" I asked intently, "A man of mystery, he seems to watch the gate like a statue!" Future Jaune said as another Man and a Woman in a wheelchair (Yes I support disabled people's rights, it's very much humane) "Future Ren and... Future Nora I'm assuming!" I said with a narrowed gaze, lifting my nose piece to avoid straining Pain, "I see and Past Whitesworth I'm assuming?" Future Nora asked, "Yes! and I'm still running the KDP?" I replied with a question, "Geist of time?" Future Nora Asked, "No, My own Time Travel method!" I replied, "Please excuse her, she's never been the same, since the incident" Future Ren said, "What happened? And Why is she in a wheelchair?" I asked, "an almost fatal mistake by simply trying to jump across Beacon cliff caused the mental misfortune, as you'd call it, and Magnhild fell on her Legs, I guess that's what Cruel Irony is, anyway that's why she's in a wheelchair!" Future Ren explained as vaguely as possible, "Most definitely some Cruel Irony, how long ago was this?" I asked, "4 1/2 Years ago, it's a tragedy!!" Future Ren said in a dramatic tone, "No! I won't let you take me for experimental Purposes!!" Future Nora said, I was shocked at the expression as she then slapped me, "We opened it to fund a procedure to regenerate her dead Brain cells, and to help her walk again, we tried to get support but it was less than acceptable." Future Jaune outraged, "Don't worry, I time travelled here so I can change this bleak future, how long ago did you ask?" I asked puzzled, "3 years ago! We tried but." The pause was caused by a Natterghast flying overhead, "Sky demons! You'll never take me alive!!" Future Nora shouted like some drunks in a bar fight, "The condition has somehow supposedly worsened, we need help! 1,000,000 Lien was and is all we need!" Future Ren said looking intently at Beacon Tower, angered by the looks of things.

"I'll go talk to my future self (wow, I never knew how crazy it sounded until just now) maybe I can help (never thought it but wow). A few moments later, all 9 of us meet back up, "Guess who we found!" Nora said with glee, "What the blazes is the meaning of this, I'm old not inactive!" The familiar man said, "Same Red eye as me, you're I mean I'm!" I was stopped, "time travel does things to confuse all of us, these legs and back aren't what they used to be!" Future me said, "tell us this, by us I mean me, why couldn't you fund a simple procedure? the future Team JNPR is broken without it and I mean now when I said future!" I explained, "Say no more, you want to know why I couldn't fund for The remobilize Remnant Project, reason being is I would but I don't make enough in a month to do so, I know! I'll send in what 170 grand I make and fund it further, the academy needs a friend in me for what I make! Thanks for opening my eyes to Nora's Disability!" Nora (of My group) was shocked, "Disability?" She asked, "Lead the way, Me!" I said as we both walked ahead, "Do you bleed onto your weapons anymore?" I asked my future self, "Yes, twice a week! And you've got more advice than anyone could ever offer!" My future self replied, "Remember, you're talking to the You of the Past!" I simply said, "there's Juniper Academy now!" I said as I ran ahead, "I would recognize those buildings anywhere, I've got to pay what I have!" When Future Jaune walked out, "I understand how much the procedure means to you, so take my 780 Grand, I saved up over the years, I know about the incident because I was mourning over the time, I decided to try to raise the money, I made enough but a bill cut that in half, I kept the other half and saved up since then, now 48 Months later I have this much to offer!" My future self said, "This is plenty! Now we can get our Nora Back!" Future Jaune said hugging Future Pyrrha, "indeed!" I said, "I have disabilities in my future?" Nora asked, "it's a Long Story, no pun intended! I don't know how to tell you this but... You basically Break your own Legs, and you lose your Hm... Sanity." Nora was shocked by the statement, "my fate was sealed from the beginning huh?" Nora said depressed, "Listen, I may not be in the best condition right now but, don't end up like me and maybe things will change for the both of us!" After hearing those beautiful words, Nora pulled her future self into an Ursa hug (trying to keep terms relevant) after sentiments passed, I hinted my group to follow, I ran into some nice Huntresses an hour later, "Whitesworth?" The Red tipped Ravenette Was confused, "From the past! And you are the Future Team RWBY I'm assuming?" I said getting back on my feet, "Yes, we are, and the hint of time travelling is still prominent in your path" Future Ruby said "Time shields, they protect our surroundings from Time space Paradoxes, that and I was asked to spend time here if you catch my drift." I explained, "oh and I see that you have no Time left" Future Yang said pointing up to a small Being, "Verunis, the time lord of Psycrone, I knew he'd try to follow us, why are you here, Verunius?" I asked, "I want you to know, the time shield doesn't last forever, but I will help you in unison, so stay together, I won't warn you again! Furi-Toco-Guro-Toro-Yai!!" The time shield regained strength, "At ease, until next time, Verunius" I thanked him as the rest of us pressed towards beacon, when i got to the top of the main tower, everyone, they looked the same in some sense, "I know what you're all thinking, I time travelled!" I said subtly, "I see, well, we all age sometimes, but you all seem the... Wait, Hagras' Barrier, it keeps people remotely and directly affected, alive and well, so I must've spread my gift across the world, even from this very room!" I explained, "and I see that everyone seems to be the same." Ozpin said, "No! you still age! But you stay the same and alive!" I said in realization, "so it's like some time defiant spell! I knew you were worth saving all those years ago, it's an honour to know you have good intentions!" A slightly older looking Qrow said, "Yes indeed and Old ironwood doesn't look like he's changed a bit, eh?" I said nudging Qrow's shoulder, "to tell you the honest Truth, I'm glad you came along!" Old ironwood said, old is right, "listen, your talking to a person who's experience caused Fairly unrecognized consequences, I can still explore this not so distant future" I said covering up the fact that 8 others are with me.

A/N: I can't do a skit for Remnant studios until this arc is over, but I can bring this, a waypoint to this Fanfiction, Prepare to meet thy blessings The honourable mentions (For some of the characters who appeared 1 to 3 or 4 times) Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias, Penny Polendina, Team HCHN, Rhehex Eternus And the plot line.  
________________________________________________

The story is set in an Alternate timeline, one that only matters if each character is Dead or was alive at some point, it goes as saying that "only one man can save the world" in some sense things get frightening as a 20th century Gentleman falls to a scene he's not seen nor heard of, His first thoughts are "for thou from thine's truly, I wish not to die so soon!" And an entire year later, he's fighting conflict and another war, Whitesworth is now the leader of a new Elite group called the KDP (Kingdom Defence Plot) this inner circle is bent on defending the 5 Kingdoms (Just throwing Aaltos in)


	32. Once upon future Days Part 2/4: Glynda, Ozpin, Qrow, Team STRQ and Ironwood

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs

Whitesworth's POV

I was walking along a path that I could only assume went to Vale Park, as I walked I noticed I was getting glares from other people, unwelcoming glares, "What is so wrong with wearing a tailcoat in summer?" I asked out loud, no reply from them, I walked onwards only reaching the Grimm Statue to be attacked by someone else, "What the?!" I said only to get held up, which was a mistake for the aggressors, one had a red gleam in their eyes, another wore a white cloak and had a silver glint coming from the hood, the others had familiar outfits, "Why am I tied up? But more importantly where are we and who are you?" I asked, "don't play dumb, Imposter!" The Ravenette to the left of me Darted, "Imposter? Of who?" I asked, "Whitesworth!" The blond to my far left, "and you're getting a charge, Kidnapping!" I darted pulling one of my daggers out and cut the ropes loose, "I am Whitesworth, me and 8 others time travelled to this time from 20 years ago, I was persuaded to do it!" I said only brushing the ropes off of my shoulder, "Now again, who are you?" I asked again, they walked out of the shadows, "Team STRQ?!" I gasped, "yes, you time travelled right? Well, Summer is suffering a serious sickness, Tai is still worried and." I cut them off, "Hagras' Barrier can heal her, I swear upon my grave, It's around as long as Hagras is!" I explained coursing myself to stand up, "you see the past before you, I saw and have knowledge of the next century and even dreamed of the next millennium and I know that even my own father would've wanted me to tell my past to people I can trust, and it should be obvious that I can help her, just give me a chance!" I explained angered by my situation, "ok, she's through here!" Qrow said as he lead me to a rose print bed, "Here she is! Do whatever it is you're talking about!" He added as he left the room, "Vorpose Wrexoz Aranitas Vellerot Vaxxos!" I chanted strengthening the barrier already around Summer, "I Whitesworth call upon the power of the God of Life and The Lord of Psycrone!, I heal thy Soul for an eternity, have this be done in my 20 Years as a bolt of Power! Thus defiling the Disease within thine Veins and body! Furos Divinatus Gaios!" I chanted as Summer was restored to health, "where am I?" She asked, "I am a guardian angel, your Herald!" I said disguising my voice and flew out of the room, "she's better! Go in and see her!" I said leaving only a token on the coffee table, "keep it if you want to find me!" I said before finally vanishing, I reappeared in front of Beacon, "there you are! I was looking for you!" Ruby said, "Where are the others? Verunius said we need to be together for the time shield to be restored!" I said worried, Ruby lead me to the others, "what is it?" The others asked, "the time shield is starting to fade, Verunius is on arrival" I said both angered and worried.

An hour later and 1 time shield restoration later

I walked along the park until I saw the same Grimm Statue, "I wonder why this is so important, it doesn't even have anything engraved on it!" That's when I realized that I saw a priest try to resurrect the statue, "wait...I remember now, I noticed someone tried to bring this to life in my time, but why?" I asked myself, "I guess it remained unknown what they were going to use it for!" I added as an arrow grazed me, "what just... Oh blazes now what!" I grumbled as 4 Figutes jumped out of the bushes, "who are you?" I asked surprised, "a word...Come along now...this is important!" The archer said as the swordsman and one of the lancers dragged me off, "all will be revealed!... I suggest you stay close... Trust us!" The archer said as he walked on, "Why the blooming hell would I ever trust someone who's dragging me up a field!" I darted furiously, "good point...Siebold, Fester let him walk freely" the man commanded, the swordsman and the lancer let me go, "are you a Grimm hunting huntsman?" He asked, "No, why d'you ask?" I asked, "Kross, explain!" He said, "alright, they established the kingdoms to defend the Relics, we are Team KAUF, (pronounced Cough) it's so very nice to see you after 20 years!" I was confused, "I and 8 other unmentionable people for a better left unknown reason time travelled here from exactly 20 years ago! And I'm pretty sure that my meeting you comes later for my present day!! Am I right?" I explained.

"A shadow from the depths only lurks when a living thing is embodied to move" The area darkened as I was just close enough to realize something  
A/N: welp my IPod's screen is cracked but my dream isn't, next is Aaltos, Tanager and the other kingdoms, see you later.


	33. Once upon Future Days Part 3/4: Beacon, Seraph, Aaltos and Tanager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was my Bday, Birthday wishes in the comments pls

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
A/N: Ok, I'll wrap up the 4 part time travel epidemic, enjoy  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs

Whitesworth's POV

It seemed to be unfamiliar ground, "I will destroy you!!!" A distant voice shouted, I dodged the attack and Drew my Scythe out, "Over my Smouldering Corpse you will" I slashed and Used my Arm Brace to Defend myself, "Stop!" A man shouted, "I said Stop!" The man repeated, "I'm dreadfully sorry father, I'll behave" the delightful Young woman said, "is that you Tanager?" I asked, the man laughed hysterically, "As I live and breathe, Whitesworth! I'm awfully sorry for Tammy's behaviour, she's never met any of the Kingdom Defense Plot", "I'm only here on a Time-Travelling exhibition me, Teams RWBY and JNPR that's all I can say for now" I walked off and for a while I was Under the suspicion that Tanager did change Venom Academy into Seraph Academy, "he said 'meet me in the Crypt' what did He mean by that?" I pondered, suddenly, I see Blake and Future Blake walking together, "the time Shield, Wait up!!!" I said hastily as I reached them both, "Renewas Q'Ciniarus Esscheer" I chanted as the Time Shield replenished on all of my 'Party' "Trectos Timepieces are Ticking, let us continue with this exhibition of time" I said before walking off.

Meanwhile in Juniper Academy's office

"I have a good feeling about this" Future Jaune said as he took a sip of his tea, "me too, if this keeps up we'll see a better future for Vale much more Remnant itself" Future Ren said as he fiddled with his pen, "He said that he could not have helped without the project alone, he needed 'Contacts' to achieve peace, and now he did it" Future Pyrrha's voice was collective.

Whitesworth's POV

I calmly enjoyed a good walk in Vale boulevard, but something was off, suddenly a woman who was wearing a nice in trend outfit walked up to me from behind and tapped my shoulder, "yes, can I help you?" I turned, "I need to find "Vert du Flare" can you lead me in the right way?" She asked in a rather familiar voice, " turn left at Sepia Ave. then Right at the Shopping district, Ms. Adel?!" I said immediately recognizing her voice, " How do you know my name?" Confused, "do not mind whom I am, mind where you are headed, but I am glad to come with." I said as we both walked through the Avenue, " you're accent is awfully familiar, do I know you?" Future Coco asked, "you must be mistaken, and anyways we have arrived, in time you'll recall me and come searching, they always do" I said mysteriously chaperoning the lovely woman to her friends, "I know it's you, Whitesworth from the past, but I'll never tell them."

"Hello Coco!" Future Velvet said  
"Who's this!" Future Yatsuhashi asked  
"I'm her......Bodyguard, yes" I struggled to say  
"He doesn't look so tough to me" Future Yatsuhashi exclaimed  
"Does the Capacity of the Spirit God and the Claws of Remborem say otherwise  
"He's a good actor too!" Future Coco claimed  
"My 8:00 is waiting on me, bye" I said  
5 hours later  
I was making my way to our temporary living arrangements when I walked into an Aaltosian Airship, my journey is as follows.

In Atlas.

No change in the atmosphere except for Jaques dying, Weiss' Brother is the new Schnee dust company representative.

In Aaltos

Significant number of people added to the population, Tanager is still teaching the Students at Seraph academy (formerly Venom, but the school name was legally changed) other than that it's the same.  
In Mistral  
Vallius is the new Defense Force Director, Haven took a big change when Professor Lionheart started enforcing his school's rules and directives.  
I wasn't ever to Vacuo's landmarks so I can't help you with that.

Back at the Base in vale

"It was incredible and I don't think that I've ever seen the rest of the world to date or in the past, in fact, I'm going to be more than willing to help Remnant further equip their Forces and Governments" I was finally able to get excited about my future achievements.

A/N: I've Finished Part 3, next Chapter will Wrap things up, Remborem, Hagras and Claervielle.


	34. Once upon Future Days Part 4/4: the 5 Kingdoms, Hagras, Remborem and Claervielle, the return to the Present

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
A/N: Part 4 everyone, finally  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs

Whitesworth's POV

"I've had enough of this, I'm going back to our present time" I said as I walked into a portal transported me to Hagras' Castle, "State your business!" A guard asked, "I, Alec Jack Whitesworth Sr. would like to see Lord Hagras!" I replied with honour in my tone, "Very well, but be quick!" The guard advised.  
I was in the throne room of the same Hagras 20 years ago, "ah yes, Verunius said that you'd time travelled, I see now that you wish to go back to the present day, I'll help you if you're willing to bring me your friends so that the spell may commence!" Hagras echoed, "Yes My liege" I said as I opened a portal back to Remnant.

Back on Remnant

"Don't get used to this, we're going back to our present time" I declared, they groaned, "why's that Mr. Whitesworth?" Yang asked, "because, I meant for this to be an educational journey of mass proportions, a chance for you to change the future for the good of mankind!" I explained thinking back to when Ozpin told me to use my abilities to teach a select few students about the consequences of their lifestyles., "Ok, but one thing before we all go... This was the best 6 days we've ever spent with you." I was touched by the statement, "I'm so grateful to have such honesty within my life let alone my own ranks... Yes I admit it, you're in my ranks, which means that you are eligible to help me with the Kingdom Defense Plot: a project of which no person will ever get harmed under it's many watchful eyes." I gave a speech, "now let us go to Hagras, he's expecting us.

In Hagras' Castle

"Good, Whitesworth! Start chanting the ancient return spell with me!" Hagras Asked of me, "Maero Corea Gatra Nyonix Shentos!" The Time portal opened and just like that we Were Back 20 Years again, "This used to only happen during an Eclipse of Time" "What is an Eclipse of Time?" They asked, "the Psychronian event of which a Time vortex blocks the Sun, happens 5 Times a decade, and 3 have already happened all of them around the Neighbor planets: Aquas, P'Pyros and Tidrak 12, Tetracycline Shagra are drawn to it as the light flickers across it's scales, anforgrave because it's senses are heightened to migrate to and from different Times, and finally the Gauldrax for the fact that they feed at their cores, so far the only Shagra that can escape from a time vortex." I explained as we arrived at Team RWBY's Dorm, unchanged from the time we left which this exact moment was when we left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"And finished, it's good to be back, I hope that Vallius is still supporting the cause-" I was stopped, "it's never Changed, even I know that." Ruby claimed, "*Shallow sigh* I suppose you're right, I mean, we're back in the present day, what could have ever happened" just then "Breaking news, Elections for the next President of Vale are underway, choose Mr. Alucard Ghost or Ms. Cyrus Gris, Cast your Vote now!" The broadcast ended, "By God, I completely forgot, I'll be back by sundown." I left in a storm

4 Hours later

I arrived at the voting booth, "1 for Ghost and the other for Gris" I said, "Ok, I've you want to go both ways, I'm not going to judge" I was confused, "One of them is from Ozpin, the vote for Gris is in my name", "ok, I'll just need his signature to be authenticated before I make it official....It's real!" The man said taking the ballots to the boxes, "Have a good time watching the results." I left it to chance

Later that night, Ozpin's office

"Shh Shh it's on"  
Ghost Vs. Gris. [4600] to [5700]  
"~It's been a close competition for all of us Folks, but no doubt about it, Ms. Cyrus Gris is the new President!" The Anchorwoman said, "Yes, I mean...Good show!" The other people in the office just awkwardly stared, "My vote was amongst Gris supporters, and anyway if Alucard was President, he wouldn't have been free enough to Design technology for the Cause" I explained as I stood up and left.

A/N: so yeah, another Short one this will be considered awkward, so if you don't like an Awkward situation just read up to the last few sentences then stop, Bye


	35. Political disputes Day 1/7

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
A/N: Incoming Unintentional Phoenix Wright Jokes  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs

Whitesworth's POV

It's only been 3 months since we got back to the Present time, "Another couple of Gods will Visit, I'm talking about Kaivus and Caragna, Kaivus is the God of Legions and Caragna is the amorphous God/Goddess of Shadows, it's not everyday you get to meet the Gods of Psychrone, as said in Folklore, it is a very rare occurrence, in fact you're lucky to have seen 4 of the 36 Gods and goddesses" I explained in decent context.

7 Hours later

I walked out to the Courtyard, "Halt, Stay where you are" a mixed voice shouted, "understand that your companions are worthy of our Pressence but not to become Guardians of Psychrone!" A Giant in Black robes said as he ascended, "Why you, you're going to pay for that!" Yang shouted as she jumped towards Kaivus, "Guardsmen, Destroy Her at once, deplete her life energy if you have to!" Kaivus Commanded, "No, just defend yourself!" Caragna's Female voice made Kaivus' Guardsmen defend Him rather than destroy the threat, "Ms. Xiao Long, I am not too happy with your attacking Kaivus, God of Legions, you're lucky his Guardsmen protect him or you'd be put in Hagras' Prison for 46 Heliocycles" I scolded, "it would appear that she is a very powerful ally to your cause, I admire your ambition mortal, perhaps you could join my legions, but then again you belong here." Kaivus pondered, "are you finished, Kaivus?" Caragna's Male voice echoed, "Aside the debacle, 1000 sorry's for my associate's behaviour, she didn't know that you were the God of Legions, all of us mean well" I explained, "I believe in your efforts and your determination for your cause, I and Caragna are eternally grateful to have a guardian like you in our ranks!" Kaivus said as they both returned home.

6 hours later

"We have been waiting on a new guardian for 1000 Heliocycles" Kaivus spoke up, "if I knew Hagras was going to do this, I'd have been Summoned immediately." Caragna added, "I only Saw Remborem, Claervielle and Hagras, but I'd like to ask if the Shadowknight attack a couple of Months back was the work of one of Kaivus' Legions?" I Exclaimed, "They are my Bermuda forces, but I'm not claiming responsibility for that attack, I was unaware of the event!" Kaivus answered, "We must go, I have an army spokesman to sniff out." They left  
3 Days later

I'm found in Ozpin's office as Tanager, Qrow, Vallius and Old Ironwood enter the room, "Tanager, I need to monitor my elite but even with your own elites, the project is a bust, so Vallius is the only one who has the resources I need to Reinforce the Failsafe, but even with all of hers and James' Soldiers, I would have to cut corners and train Beacon's senior Students and get some of my other Contacts." I explained where a diagram of the air gates of Vale area is displayed.  
"When you get to that, I'll be impressed" Qrow grimaced.

"one of the main duties of my project is to make Remnant a better more peaceful place so if everyone is still awake, Qrow! We can start evaluation." I said in a stern tone  
"Alright, but you owe me a little favor!" Qrow exclaimed stretching.

"Point noted, moving on, the KDP is prominently producing results and standings with Mistral are only just starting to see a black zone, Atlas however is getting along with the Project just fine, however, I seem to be expected to make a difference, so Tanager, I ask you this. Why isn't Aaltos supporting my project?" I exclaimed and then Asked.  
"Aaltos is a very poor quality Kingdom but I'm getting to the point, the reason I'm not supporting you is because I can't even donate any money!" Tanager answered, I don't think that it was the group but the the organization itself. "Somebody will have to come and help, Vallius, are you still certain that Lionheart isn't available yet?" I asked, "I don't know what to think anymore, but I deducted from the records you presented, Mauvelock's interest in the Project is only outlasted by his Greed, Lionheart on the other hand is Available, okay?!" Vallius replied in audible sorrow, "ok, we have Old Ironwood, Qrow, Vallius, Tanager and you, Ozpin, but I need some more assistance from Vacuo and I don't have much time to Prepare!" I said with an unloosing grip on the handle of my Mug.

Team RWBY dorm, Yang's POV

"I just don't get why Mr. Whitesworth won't even tell us his plans and-" I was rudely cut off by my half Sister, "Objection! He's obviously very busy, I guess you could say that he's a Busybody in a way?!" Ruby said, "You don't know that, sis" I cut in, "Who cares about what we know, what we should be worrying about is what we don't know! And our homework" Blake said.

Whitesworth's POV

I arrived at the dorm, "why did Tanager mention Meet me in the Crypt? Why?" I asked myself, "Maybe he's talking about a Crypt God or something?" Yang suggested, "Gormannok, I highly doubt it, I'm going to assume the Crypt is code for something or somewhere?" I said as I left for Aaltos in a C.U.T.T.E.R. Falcon.

Over an hour of flight later

"What do you know about the crypt?" I asked Tanager vaguely, "The Crypt?...... Oh, you mean the bloodstone Cave outside of the kingdom" an archduke spoke up, "Archduke Sylver?! How did you get here" Tanager asked in a shocked tone, "Your door was opened, so I let myself in, apologies if I was interrupting anything important?" The Archduke stated, "I see, Where exactly is this so called Bloodstone Cavern?" I asked in pseudo Concern, "Geist Caverns, I'll lead you myself" Sylver said as the 3 of us left the academy.

Back at beacon, Yang's POV

I was chilling in the dorm as comfortable as can be, my jacket tossed aside, "Yang Xiao Long! What is this?!" 'The ice Queen' as I like to call her asked, "nothing much, just a book with a Brown hardback cover, why?" I replied, "This is one of Whitesworth's Books, a Journal!" Weiss explained, I just got a bit bored of it until the word "Journal" came up, "I wanna Read it! I wanna Read it!" Ice Queen swiped it away, "he said for nobody to touch these sensitive documents, much less read them" she explained.

Whitesworth's POV

"As the Psychronian tongue depicts; Geros Sephyr Aurantos, meaning 'Sight beyond Belief' now let's get to the bottom of this, I've got a meeting with the director of Mistral's Elite Defense Force, I'm going to persuade him to join our ranks, and last time I checked Vacuo has no known Contacts I can get into our ranks" I explained

1 week and 3 Hours later

"I want to challenge you" Yang said raising her fists eye level to me, "very well, but try to keep up with my technique! That is all I'm going to tell you"

Whitesworth: N/A (For a good reason)

Yang: 100%

"I'm not going easy on you" Yang said, "I wouldn't have it any other way, now let's go" I said landing a clear shot across her arm following a series of daggers grazing the surface of the Blonde's skin, "Not bad, but try to keep up with this!" Yang said as she tried but failed to land the hit the first time but landed the second time around, "Heh, pathetic, I could have landed hits with a ninety percent success rate, and I always used to kill a target in my time" I said dodging the barrage of punches, "Fool's play!" I said as a thousand portals opened behind me in addition to the one that opened at my feet, "*Gulp* uh oh!" The petrified Blonde was shivering in fear, "As the Disciple of Hagras, I throw my power at you, Daggerstorm of the bloody Fang!" I shouted out as I threw a dagger into the portal and jumped up so I don't take a recoil from the daggers that immediately shot out of the other portals doing close to 97% Aural Damage, yang shot towards me, but the only thing that happened was a stab in her shoulder going through her jacket, "I'll just remove it slowly to avoid Paralysis, and then I'll patch that arm up.” I said as I did so and more.

"Ms. Xiao Long, Take care until your Aura heals you." I said as I started over to Team RWBY's dorm.

A/N: I don't want to be the Demise of the entire Storyline but it was the only thing that could have happened after the attack, but aside the point I'm trying to think of more plot right now and I'm still waiting on a reply from Rooster Teeth, support my dream please and I'll see you next Chapter.


	36. Political disputes Day 2/7

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
A/N: Day 2 everyone enjoy, but before I begin, The Rose Family Files is getting Ruby's and Yang's Long lost cousin, and boy is she feisty.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs

Whitesworth's POV

Sitting in a Hotel lounge was one of the daily Perks of Guardianship, "Give me the Citric Cavalcade, non-alcoholic and don't hold the lemon-lime taste back" I asked with great integrity, "Whitesworth?" A voice behind me beckoned before sending shivers down my spine because of how cold the Person's hand was, "Who's there and where are you?" I said pounding my cane to the wooden floor, "the Woman in the far corner told me to give you this" the woman in a brown, tattered cloak said as she handed me a note "The best option right now is to come over here, I'm the woman in an overcoat, wearing a Pink Summer Hat." It read, "Whom do I owe this interesting yet suspicious letter?"my tone was abhorrent as always when I'm snapped out of grogginess, "I'll lead you to her" the waitress said, "that sounds good, I'd like a word with this anonymous sender" and just as we got there, "Whom are you? I don't think we've met?!" I said still in a state of tiredness, "Aria 'Rose' Valentine, the pleasure is all mine!" She said in an unusual tone that switched between happy and shy, "Anything the matter? You're quivering, you can tell me!" I said "The Deadman, Spirit of power, I've seen your powers and abilities." She said as she hit me with a book, "What was that for, you're not exactly helping with my Ally's case" she stopped hitting me immediately, "Wait, Ally?" Aria was confused, "Yes, Aria is it, The Deadman was is and always will be my ally, I understand the things that you've heard but despite that I'm his host!" I explained, "Any reason you're in Vale?" I asked, "to visit my Cousins of course, they've told me such good things about you!" Aria replied, "I'm clueless as to whom your referring to?!" I said, "My cousins Ruby and Yang, Does that clear something in your head?" Aria spelled it out, "it does indeed, I've been training them to endure the pain of Battle in fatigued or unprepared and even impaired conditions!" I said in sudden realization.

At Beacon, about 2 Hours later

"Guess who i ran into?" I asked in suspense inducing bursts, but it failed until Aria walked in, "Cousin Aria!" Yang and Ruby bolted past me, "I'm coming to Beacon with my Teammates to Enroll! So that means we'll never be too far apart!" Aria said with excitement, "What is your team's Acronym?" I asked "WSRA or Wisteria" I was a bit confused, "Sir's Council had a WSRA, but that's all I knew until now" I went to Ozpin's office, bringing Aria with me, "I'll take you to the Headmaster, he's a nice man" I said as we kept walking, "Going up!" I said as the Elevator started moving, "Ozpin told me The Lords of the 4 other Richest Families in my Ranks so Don't Attack them or me, we may look weak but we're Disciplined Fighters" I advised as we got into the Office, "Wilkstrom Loxley, Lord Edmund Hemlock, Lord William Mallark and Ferran Congrayem too, how Perfectly Unsurprising" I said as I shook each of their Hands, "Alec Jack Whitesworth, the Eccentric, Paranoid Hundred Trillionaire" Mr. Loxley commented, "Excellent deduction Wilkstrom, Except I'm no longer burdened with Paranoia!" I said in a contradictory Tone, "Elementary, Alec" Lord Hemlock Complimented, "Now, Ozpin Why'd you call me up?" I asked, "Because, I've read your Records and Found that you're the Richest Man of all Time!" When "Richest" came up I was Confused, "What is Your Weapon of Choice, Aria?" I asked, "Gash and Conclave, A Singular Energy Gauntlet and a Long Range Sniper Rifle" I was absolutely Astounded, "Well, it seems Families Think alike, A good Spar is in order, but First; Aaltos is expecting Vale's Assistance in Raising money for a new Science Building, Called L.Y.K.O.S. Labs, Mistral's Defense Force director is Expected to Arrive by Airship today so be polite and formalities are expected by everyone in my Ranks, and good news, Atlas has Convinced Vacuo to join the Kingdom Defense Plot, a Generally Well known Man is expected to arrive later today, an hour after The Director Leaves, my Pressence will count as 1 point out of the few things that we are expected to complete before next week." The meeting was dismissed, "Aria "Rose" Valentine and her Team would like to enroll for their 2nd Year, if it's alright?" I asked, "As long as she and her team can Fight and scare off Shagra! Since Grimm have already been hunted to Extinction by Them" Ozpin said in time to my request, "Ah yes, that matter, Let us test them, the only Shagra in the Emerald Forest are Natterghast, Caliscorp, Volumoth and Galiraeath, they should be be able to fight."

About 4 hours later

"Ah yes, it seems your Ready to attend Beacon! Take these Mood rings as a Gift from me and Ozpin" I said as I handed 4 complete sets of Mood rings, "Now you can Express your feelings starting today, come on now, put one on and be on your way, it'll make it Easier to make friends as well." I explained.

A/N: the Next chapter will not only confirm my character's social standing but also show him that Vacuo cares, See you next time.


	37. political disputes Days 3&4/7

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
A/N: Days 3 and 4: Contains Political conversations, Persuading and Agreements, Enjoy.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs

Whitesworth's POV

I was getting ready to meet Director Pieper, "He'll be here any minute to discuss the plans for the Merging of The Kingdom Defense Plot and the Mistral Elite Defense Force! I'm going to the entrance to wait for him" I said as I rushed over to the Entrance.

"All Beacon Staff and Headmaster Ozpin to the Entrance, There's Someone who has urgent business with you." The PA System said, "Director Pieper, I am Alec Jack Whitesworth Sr, nice to finally meet you, General Nikos has told me such wonderful things about you, I hope that you're as hospitable as you are tactically advanced!" Director Pieper said, "I can assure you that I can handle the meeting with care." I said in my usual manner, "Come now, My study is this way, and you may want to fire Mauvelock, he's been attacking me out of turn nonstop! The absolute nerve of him!" I said before Ranting about Gerard, "He's a bit crazy, a sceptic if you could call him that" Noir replied, "A sceptic, He sent his soldiers in on my C.U.T.T.E.R. Drones, he destroyed a Camp occupied by Vale as well as a camp near Aaltos! And that still wasn't enough to Fire that Double Crosser?" I ranted, "Perhaps your Right, Effective immediately you will have General Nikos Promoted to General Superior and Mauvelock demoted on my order!" Noir called his units back in mistral, "Good, About the agreement?! How'll we do this?" I was curious, "when Mistral's Council meets with you later today, we will confirm the Kingdom Defense Plot be used in due time according to the records I've seen you've updated several times before, We leave to the council in a minute." Just then a man in a Silver Coat and a Red mask, "The Striker Units are still in repair and to make matters worse, Mauvelock's airship has been spotted heading towards Beacon!" I was equally Shocked, "Send in the same amount of Scattershot units then, they are Quick and Powerful, hopefully enough to take on an armada ship!" I ordered, "Everyone to the C.U.T.T.E.R. Falcons, Jenkins, Set up the Platforms and a Armory Convoy unit in Configuration A-279-07! Hurry" I added to my Orders and Rushed to a Falcon, "Watch and Learn, maybe you'll become a Major Contact if you see me in Action! Now, join my men at the Checkpoint near the South Gate, I'll be fine, the Scattershot units have my back and so does the Convoy Carrier, Whitesworth to Witherspoon, load the Scattershot Drones into the Convoy unit's Closed Platform Trailer, Over" I said in a tactical fashion, "This is an order!" I added as I took to the Skies, "Launch the C.U.T.T.E.R. Scattershot units!" I said as countless small Drones with 10 Guns on their Exteriors started Shooting 1000 Shots a second, "Wrap this up! Scattershot Arc of Aeris!" I commanded as the Scattershot units started Rapidly circling the Airship and Shot at all angles thus Destroying the entire Ship, "Splash 1!" I shouted, "His Private Army is not too far behind, C.U.T.T.E.R. Falcon, Transform into Attack Mode!" I said as The Falcons Transformed into their Attack modes, "Fire 2!" I said as everyone Fired their Cannons, one by one the Smaller ships Employed Thousands of Aerial Forces, "They're Vulnerable, Scattershot, Attack!" I said as everyone in the Small Glider suits Were shot down and airship after airship was destroyed, "Splash 80!" I shouted as we all landed, "Fancy, a good display of Defending your Kingdom at all costs, that was a Life or Death situation, however did you manage?" Noir asked "Easy, the Scattershots produce a hotter Laser than any Standard Machine and the Falcon's Attack Mode is Equipped to handle Heavy Fire by Dishing all of the Damage back in the form of a Pulse Cannon" I explained as I walked to beacon disheveled from the heavy rain of Cannon fire.

The next Hours were tough, but the Vacuo Contact I was expecting finally arrived, "Took you long enough, now then, shall we begin with your introduction, "A friend of Virgil Kaus, call me Simon Krowler, I'm sure he's filled you in!" He said sporting a large grin halfway across his face, "there was a bit more air traffic than I anticipated, on the other hand, I was talking with my associate, A Mr. Mandrake, The Cohort of the Vacuo Inspiration Foundation, a founding member of the Kingdom Defense Plot!" Simon said, "Hmm, and all this time I thought Vacuo was laid back when it came to My Project, I guess I didn't notice the Project is reaching out to people in Vacuo!" I realized, "And to thank you for the Project, my associates are going to throw a Charity Banquet in your honour this weekend and we'd appreciate it if you'd Attend it to show just how much you and your project mean to us." Simon explained, "Good, I'll be there tomorrow, consider it an early invitation." I said as I handed him the time I'd arrive.

The very next evening

"You wanted me to come, now you have me and a couple of people you might find to be quite the couple, Meet my guests Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos!" I said as we walked in, "*Tnk,tnk,tnk* Places everyone who came out this evening, I cordially present a very long waited guest, Alec Jack Whitesworth Sr! And a couple of his own Guests." Simon announced hitting the stand with a wine glass in his hand, "Thank you Mr. Krowler, I believe in the world's Defense, I will never stop playing my part in this world, I may have come from another Dimension, but I find myself just as much a citizen of Remnant as the rest of you kind people, because I look around this room and see nothing but the kindhearted souls of tomorrow's generation of Defenders of Remnant, and long after my Blood curdles, I will never die! And to close my Speech, I ask you, Would you take action in a grim situation like me?" Everyone was cheering as I walked off of the stage with my trophy in my hand and a rose for every person in this room, "First of the recreational activities is the Cake walk, the first One is a Black Forest cake, donated by Jaune Arc!"

"Let's start at 35 Lien!"

"45!" Bidder 32 shouted

"50!" Bidder 1 shouted

"65!" Bidder 3 Shouted

"Once, Twice."

"105!" Bidder 29 Finally Shouted, Everyone else forfeited, "Once, Twice and Sold to Edward Mandrake!" Simon said as he gave the man a prize, "Next item is a Red Velvet Cake with Sugar figures Donated by the Scarlatina Family, This time I start the bid at 50 Lien"

"60!" Bidder 48 shouted

"75!" Bidder 57 shouted

"49 Thousand!" A man in the doorway shouted, "Why are you here?!" Simon Asked, "Guards" I quickly acted, "I don't Recall inviting you nor did I say you could bid, especially not that high now get out!" Simon Said as he walked back to his Pedestal, "75, Going once, Twice."

"90!" bidder 23 shouted

"100!" bidder 51 shouted, Everyone else forfeited again, "Sold to Mr. Signet! The next item is a a batch of homemade Grimm Print Vanilla Cupcakes donated by Vallius Nikos, this will be the last item for the cake walk this Evening!"

"And let us start at 75 Lien for the big finish" I announced

"80!" Bidder 26 shouted

"90!" Bidder 41 shouted

"100, That batch of Cupcakes is mine!" Bidder 26 Declared

"115" Bidder 41 shouted grimacing at Bidder 26

"135" Bidder 26 continued, 41 was getting nervous

"145!" Bidder 41 declared

"160!" Bidder 26 declared louder, It was no use, 41 had lost

"Sold to Donald Gregor Steel, Congratulations on reaching this event's all time Record, not only did you get the cupcakes, but you also get the honour to share all 150 Cupcakes with the entire guest list, including your fellow competitors." Simon finished the speech, "Cupcakes for all!" Gregor said raising the stacked Trays of Cupcakes, "What was the previous Record?" I asked in curiosity, "120 but the judges Gave the Trophy to him, it was for an ice cream Float donated by Alucard Ghost"  
"The next event is the Dance, Couples will dance in an individual competition, Each Couple will dance through a series of moods set by our resident DJ, Please welcome Drake Mandragora of the Dancers Four hundred radio station" Simon announced.

Several hours later

"And Mr. Arc and Ms. Nikos go home with the prize, congratulations on outlasting the other Couples, and now a word from Whitesworth!" Applause rang out through the entire room, "An old friend of mine once said you can never give up on a Dream until it's gone, but I can't say that I gave up, because I didn't have to, to an entire 2 years of Kingdom Defense and many more to come!" I commented "And as well as I've been trying for the Defense of the Kingdoms, I have had success through convincing the people to help my cause, Vallius, the headmasters of Beacon, Seraph of Aaltos and Haven, I've even had the Elite of my own Army join the cause, so I ask you to do your part in this everlasting project, Enforce your Kingdom's Border, Laws and Defenses and I'll provide you with my inventions and AI Technology, as well as the requirements for an armed force capable of taking down anything that stands between you and peace!" I said raising a wine glass then lowered it back down, "But before I go, I would like you to see this Slideshow I assembled to show you my gradual developments I've made since starting this project, so without further delay, I present to you the Origins of the Rose Foundation's Kingdom Defense!" I said as the lights dimmed and a holographic screen appeared, Slide 1 was a picture of me shaking hands with Professor Ozpin, Slide 2 was a Slide of me boarding a sky ship to Aaltos, Slide 3 was a video.

"I never meant to say I was a killer, it was something I meant to be a deep secret, but even so they haven't seen me as nothing more than a human being, but I've proven myself a worthy adversary."

Slide 4 was a picture of Aaltos before and after it was rebuilt as a Kingdom, The Final 4 slides were pictures of me and my allies and A Picture of the Rose Foundation in Vale.

A/N: The Chapter was a Door opener and probably inspiration, the next Chapter will Be a great way to understand this Fanfiction, a Series of Flashbacks, see you later.


	38. political disputes Day 5/7

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
A/N: A flashback chapter Explaining Whitesworth Everyone is probably Wondering why This character came out, Enjoy!  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs

Quickie: The events described in 1957 aren't really events that happened, they're part of a Drabble.

London, England 1957  
Date November 14th

Whitesworth's POV

"My Father Disappeared, and I believe it has something to do with the Wormhole that opened over the River Thames!" I said as I sipped from my English Tea, "Well, Jenkins, Any reason why?" I asked Jenkins Witherspoon "Perhaps it had something to do with the anomaly that happened over Fort London the week before?!" And before he finished I ran out and looked at the River Thames, The same Wormhole Opened, luckily I was equipped for this journey, I jumped careful not to jump into the Thames, I activated my C.U.T.T.E.R. Pack and voyaged to the other end of the Wormhole, there I was in an unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar atmosphere, "Where am I?!" I asked myself as suddenly a pack of Shadow creatures ambushed me, "Reave the sky in chaos, Nulli Sintos Bregenta Klaivut!" I chanted as a Void appeared under me and The beasts plummeted to their doom, "*🎶🎶🎶All whom oppose me shall fall into the abyss of Grahammore!" I shouted as I continued down a path.  
Current day

"Why? was the Question in my mind for 67 Years now and until I realized my purpose I was poring through books from my past, I was searching for answers to a question about the Wormhole that brought me here!" I explained as I loaded up another log  
Remnant

Date: late 2016

I was falling at an alarming rate, my C.UT.T.E.R. Pack malfunctioned so I couldn't stop myself from falling, that's when Qrow swooped in and rescued me, I was shocked at his speed, that's when I knew I wasn't on Earth anymore, I was on the same planet that I was transported to by that wormhole all those years ago, I didn't have the materials or resources to repair it yet, since then I learned so much and developed all sorts of ways to transfer Material and Resources to my new base, "Persistance is the key, put your rudders into it, That's it, travel to the previous base through this portal and retrieve my valuables and everything else I need!" I commanded my carriers.  
Current day (Again)

"And even after I retrieved my things, I was double my strength and beyond, took me half a week to do so, heck I even got the money I had at the time over here in 1970 to await my arrival, I trusted the Beacon Staff to keep them in tip top condition, I trusted the right people, but even so I was a little frightened by how long I was gone, that I went to check on them the moment you girls went to sleep." I explained intent on clearing a few things up, but failed.  
"How, did you?" Weiss started before I cut her off.

"A longer story, in fact I don't want you to be bored out of your minds, now would I!" I said excitedly, "you'll have to ask Ozpin about that, for this particular reason." I continued.  
"Then, tell us about where you Came from!" Blake said, anxiously wanting to know, as was everyone else in the room, except Yang, who had just left to Clean up.  
"Ok, but this will be very much incomprehensible, you've been warned." I said as I held out my birth certificate, "But first, pass this around." I said handing Ruby the Old Papers.  
After a while, "I was born on Planet Earth in the Deltose Dimension, in a Country called England, i was a good soul until I turned 17, I was attacked, Thankfully my Father kept Grandfather's Vorpal Claymore and used it to kill my attacker." I started.

"Yes Ms. Schnee, a Question?" I said drawing my attention to Weiss' raised hand.

"Is this place full of Grimm?" Weiss asked.

"Heaven's no, none such Creature if I ever saw one." I replied laughing at the question, "but seriously though, there aren't anything dark there, except for shady people." I added, "However, I do spot Demons every now and then when I look at the sky!" I said advancing to Blake's raised hand.

"How did you ever hone your skills and where did you get the idea of Bloodsteel?" Blake asked.

"Countless Deaths and the prevention of a full out Uprising trained me, The idea of Biological weapons came to me in a dream one night 70 years ago." I answered calmly.

"Hello Mr. Whitesworth!!" Yang shouted coming in wearing her outfit, minus boots and her Black coat, which were hanging on her arm and in the same hand.

"Any Questions about me, that none of you even know?" I asked Yang.

"How do you always make a sparring match into a Gentleman's Duel?" Yang asked.

"Learned how to Upstage People from Mr. Hemsworth, my Sparring teacher, and such successful Aerobatics from the way I saw you fight, so I learned to get past you and Exploit a Weakness or a number of weaknesses." I replied, "it's a trade secret, you're never going to grasp until I train you." I said in an unprecedented tone.

"Why not, is it a complicated process?" Weiss asked

"Nope, it's not that, it requires a great deal of life essence, you're not really ready for it like I am, in fact-" Vallius walked in not long after Yang got back.

"Whitesworth, There's something urgently in need of your knowledge!" She said as I got up, "Ok, story time is over, I have to go!" I said as we both walked out in a Rushed pace.

A/N: Thanks for Reading, This is the first time I had to do it, and if you really want to follow my Fanfiction, visit Archive of our own Near Daily for new content, This is the 38th chapter of the Main storyline, see you by next See you then!


	39. political disputes Days 6 and 7/7

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
A/N: Days 6 and 7, enjoy.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs

Whitesworth's POV

I rushed to Ozpin's office immediately, "What's the matter, And what is it you need to show me?" I asked, "Surveillance troops found this vessel in the Emerald Forest, I think you might be able to identify it's contents?" Ozpin explained, "Let's see.........It's empty!" I said examining the steel container, "it's contents are gone, but I have the master Spellbook, it's sub chapters but the Charloettatns' Amulets are gone, missing." I explained as I turned to Jenkins, "I believe I have one of them!" He said handing over a Silver Amulet with a red gem in it, "Correct, this is one of them, an excellent find i do declare!" I said in amazement, "Into the Vessel, this is a Psychronian relic from Hagras' Archives, it must have fallen to Remnant when the Gods Clashed in 12,000,000 NVT!" I explained dusting the container off, this Relic was said to hold great power, speaking on condition, I have to warn you that it's a power beyond even your comprehension, nobody is to touch or even look at this but me, it gives the weary a Weak Resolute and even you're going to be affected by the container." I explained putting the artifact into the Northernmost hole, "I'll be right back with the Books of Morgue and the Master Spellbook, don't touch it or even make eye contact with it!" I said assertively.

At Team RWBY's Dorm

"Where are they... Here they are!" I said as I grabbed all 9 of the books, "Go! It's clearly something important to have to grab these" Yang shouted as I acknowledged the gesture and left, "I've got to rush quick enough to get there, before they succumb to the energy in the vessel!" I said to myself As I ran into another student, "Watch it!" They said, adding on to the fact I never met them before, "Are you by any chance an Alchemist?" I asked, "You're talking to Signet Bismuth, Master Alchemist, what do you need?" The alchemist asked, "Thank goodness, could you do a field job in Headmaster Ozpin's office?" I asked suddenly "Sure, what do you want me to synthesize?" She asked, "A class B Psionic Energy negator, a large one!" I replied, "Big order, what's it for?" Signet Asked, "You'll see in a bit, but put these on, they'll shield your eyes from the energy output" I explained, "by Lord Archwood's Beard, hurry up and craft this device." I gasped using the Reaming energy of The Reaper's Eye to suppress the energy enough to have no affect on the others in the room, "Any time now, it needs to be s-s-soon!" I shuddered as I continued to suppress it, "Got it, catch" Signet said as she threw the small unit, "Got it, and there!" I said regaining my strength.  
"Thank you, maybe you'd like to join my Ranks, I need an alchemist in my circle." I asked, "I'll do it, on one condition." Signet started, "Very well, you're not at all to spare a detail, not that you will anyhow" I replied with open ears, "which is, if you spare some of the materials to do so, Black Cavernous Rocks to shape, Fire Dust to power my tools and Steel to work with." She explained, "Steel here, I picked some from a Cavern earlier today and by sheer coincidence I found Fire Dust" I said handing the material over, "Thanks, everything checks out, consider yourself lucky." Signet said

An hour later

"This should keep the Vessel stable, the energy could make a person even Murder their best Friend to get it" I explained, "Oh, I found something that might be of use to you!" Signet said holding out a Silver Amulet but with an Orange Jewel in it this time, "A Charloettatns' Amulet, how did you find this?" I asked taking the object out of her hand, "Expeditions lead me to the weirdest places!" Signet replied slackly, "I see, thanks anyhow I've never been so happy to be gathering this power for the good of Psychrone, I'm honoured with this!" I said with glee, "Then I'll stay until your work is done, I'll give you a lot of help too" Signet replied.

At the Wasteland, anonymous POV

"Soon Whitesworth, Soon!" An anonymous voice echoes from the shadows.

A/N: The final Chapter of the First Part of Quadrogy, After that I'm going to start Writing the Next 40 Main Chapters of The Rose Family Files, but for now I'll see you in the Next Chapter, See you then.


	40. Final fight: Salem Vs. Whitesworth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you like this, look forward to the rose family files: eclipse of time, coming today

Rwby>The Rose family Files by Theoldstone1000.  
A/N: the Final Triumph by Whitesworth will change the way you look at Rwby altogether and is the Final Main storyline chapter of this Part of the Quadrogy, enjoy.  
(Actions or comments) I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I own Whitesworth, all OC presences are my designs

Whitesworth's POV

All was good, when suddenly Darkness fell, "An eclipse? This close to the Summer Solstice, this has got to be a Joke." I said as I Activated my C.U.T.T.E.R. Pack, I flew out towards Aaltos and found Tanager, Leonardo Lionheart and Ozpin at Seraph's grounds, "What is this, I was looking for you and old Ironwood, I even came across Grimm getting hunted down by Grimfathom Shagra on my way here, I think Salem has planned to try and Kill me!" I said pointing at the torrent of Grimm in the area, "Wraith Lyons, Quicksilvers and Cavegrazers!" Alexandre said before his Team Jumped over me, "Salem's attack has already started, Alert Team STRQ and I'll look for RCNA and CSMO as well as Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY and LITE, the New Team at Beacon, Leonardo, look for Team VRTU, Vallius' Team and Ironwood, Alert Atlas Military Base." I instructed as I left to my Designated destinations  
An hour later

"So we meet again, pathetic, I thought I'd have a challenge, Or did you bring one?" Salem said confused and Enraged

"I will Destroy you, my aid is many, many huntsmen and Huntresses, and Thousands of Shagra!" I said as Natterghasts, Grimfathoms and Volumoth flew in, Galiraeaths and Caliscorp as well as Icell Shagra crawled in, the species continued to become plenty.

"And the Huntsmen and Huntresses who agreed to this." An army marched and in all ways flew in to fight.  
"All pathetic!" Salem Scoffed

"Natterghasts, Search and kill your Prey!" I shouted

"Graaaaaaah! I am Great Scar, the Shagra Dragonlord!" A dragon spoke

"Raah, I'm here to help!" Remborem said with Hagras, Kaivus and Claervielle following

"My legions, Attack!" Kaivus commanded as he Sent Vampiric Shadowknights after her

"Frenyos Bugram Galtras!" Hagras shouted as Light Rained down

"Garos Necrass!" Claervielle chanted as his Sword destroyed Grimm and hurt Salem, "Your tombstone, will be nonexistent!" Claervielle shouted as he Took a Final Blow on Grimm, killing all of an army, "Pathetic, you're not going to live to see the carnage." Salem declared sending Grimm after Whitesworth.

"Enough!!! Erios Decra Dukomoren! (Blood Seal of the Unsightly)" I shouted killing the entire army with what appeared to be blades of Hardened Blood, "We will settle this once and for all, if I win, you have to stop attempting to kill me and return to the wastelands where you came from, if you win, which is highly unlikely, I'll leave Remnant, Mono et Mono" I explained, "Very well, but don't expect me to be a weakling." Salem declared with Purple Fire forming in her grasp, "En Garde!" I shouted drawing my Scythe from my Shoulder Sheath, "Well, you've certainly improved as opposed to the last time you fought, but that Doesn't make any difference, you're still not guaranteed to win" Salem scoffed again  
"We're just going to have to see about that, Graaah!" I said slashing at her with the Thin end of the Scythe Blade, leaving scratch marks, "Take that!" She shouted as she threw a fireball, "Prepare for a hot fist of a reinforced titanium alloy!" I said blocking with my Arm Brace, heating up the outside layer, "I'm fired up, take this!" I said as the Blade Grazed her all over, interred into a Hole I made earlier, Scorch Marks at the Bloody wounds, not that Grimm really had Blood.

"You fool, you're going to pay dearly for that" Salem said with a glow in her eyes, "I believe it, but that won't be happening as long as the reaper's Eye is my bestowed Psionic Ability of inheritance, an odd eyed man can appreciate the gift of seeing a great deal of strength in his future, but it doesn't matter once they get the Reaper's Eye, psychronian Halfbloods are extraordinarily intelligent and will do anything to defend themselves." I explained finishing Salem off but not killing her  
"Now, Leave" I said, "I will return, you'll see!" She replied

A month later

"Ah yes, it's never been so good to see a blue sky again, isn't that right, Vallius?" I said, "Yes, but it doesn't get better except when an eclipse is overhead." Vallius replied Sarcastically.

"That's an Eclipse of Time! Everyone inside now" it was too late, we were all sucked into it, but the location will shock and Disturb you.

A/N: That's a Wrap, the next series will come later on, see you all next time! Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hope you enjoyed. I did the whole story to 32 on my IPod touch so hope you Rate, Favorite and Review. My next chapter will explain how Whitesworth lives out his days in Vale. See you then!..
> 
> P.S.: Shagra are an Environment Dependant Species that Evolve to Accommodate It's Surroundings.


End file.
